Some love by choice, others are destined
by megryan2189
Summary: Continuation of Soulmates always find a way. Damon and Elena have survived a lot together, when they get sent back in time and find that their story actually started a century ago how will it change them? They find out some secrets should have never been buried and some should have stayed buried. Sometimes the choices we make lead us to the love we are destined for.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmate always find a way.

The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Going back**_

_**Elena's POV**_

I've been sitting at the desk staring at the date in the journal wishing it were a dream. 1862, how did I end up here? Why am I here? I get up to go look in the mirror in the corner, it's me. I look younger, I look like I did when I was 14. This can't happen. I open the diary again, this time to the front and I find a note.

_Elena-  
I hope you like the journal.  
Now we both have one.  
Happy birthday.  
Yours truly, your best friend,  
Damon Salvatore_

I nearly drop the book. The handwriting looks like a little kid wrote the note, maybe when he was 8 or 9 years old. Damon is my best friend? Damon gave me the journal? I shake my head, I can't be in 1862. It's not possible. I hear a knock on the door, before I can answer I hear the door open and I shove the journal back in the drawer.

"Elena. Father would like to see you in his study."

It's a boy. He doesn't look much older than me, maybe 16 or 17. I nod and make my way out the door. Why am I being called into a study I have no clue. The boy walks with me and he has this sad look on his face. When we reach the stairs he grabs my elbow and turns me to face him.

"Is it true what Amelia told him?"

Why would he ask that? Who is Amelia? Is she the girl from the garden earlier. I try to think back to what she asked, she had asked if I was alone with Damon and if he had asked to court me. I look at the boys face and suddenly a name pops in my head, like I remembered it from long ago. Elliot. I decide to try the name out, if I'm wrong then maybe I can say I got hit on the head or something. I need to try to at least fit in here until Damon can get me back in 2012.

"Is what true Elliot?" That must have been his name because he doesn't correct me when he answers.

"Elena. Were you alone at the lake with Damon Salvatore this morning?" Why was being alone with him such a big deal? I don't know how to answer so I just look away from his eyes. I guess he took that as a yes, "I know what's going on Elena. Half the town knows but he needs to ask father to court you before he takes you off alone. It's just not proper little sister." He sighs and continues to walk with me to the study. We reach the door and Elliot knocks on it 3 times.

"Come in Elena."

I don't move, what am I supposed to do? I don't belong here. Elliot pushes me inside and mouths the words 'I'll wait here.' Is this going to be a bad thing? I close the door behind me and turn to face, my father I guess. It's Johnathan Gilbert, from what I'd read in his journals they only had 3 children right? I also see the girl from this morning, Amelia. I take a seat next to her, this is not going to pleasant I can tell that much by the look on his face.

"Amelia, please let me talk to Elena alone." She nods and I watch her leave the room. When I look at Johnathan again he has his head in his hands. "Did Mr. Salvatore ask to court you?" Wow, this is a popular topic today. What is the big deal? I, again, don't know how to answer so I opt to say nothing. "Elena, I know that you two are close but he is nearly 4 years your elder. You are 14 and he is about to be 18, it's not acceptable. If he wants to court you he needs to ask my permission, until then you are not to be alone with him again." I can't hold back anymore.

"Why not...father?" I add in the father to try and be polite.

"It's not proper Elena!" I'm shocked when he starts raising his voice. "He may not care about what people say about him but I do care what they say about my daughter. If he wants to see you again he needs to ask permission to court you. After I talk to him and give him my answer then you may see him again, until then you are not to see him. Are we understood?" I nod my head and he points to the door. I guess that means I can leave. I walk out and Elliot grabs me in a hug.

"I'm sorry little sister. I'll talk to him okay? I know how much you mean to each other." He lets me go and knocks on the door. He pushes me towards the stairs as he walks in the study.

I make my way back to my bedroom and sit on the bed. What would people say about me and Damon? I know that it can't be the age difference, can it? I mentally slap myself, that has to be it. This isn't 2012 and it's probably not okay for someone like Damon who is about to turn 18 to want to date a 14 year old girl. I go get the journal again, I need to read some of it so I at least know what's going on. As I make my way back to the bed I hear doors slamming downstairs, I look out the window and Elliot seems very mad as he walks to the barn. I hope I didn't get him in trouble.

I open the book and I see the note again. I calculate the ages at the time she, well I, had to have gotten the journal. If Damon was 9, he was probably around that age because the writing was somewhat neat, that would have made me 6? He wrote that we both have one now, does that mean he has a journal too? I flip the page and find a picture, or rather a drawing. It looks like someone drew a picture of Damon and I when we were little. I notice my nose and my cheekbones, how could Damon have known what they looked like back then? I flip another page and find the first entry, it's not long at all and it doesn't look as neat as Damon's note.

_Dear Journal,  
Stefan took my bear today. I cried. Damon got it back for me. I like him better than Stefan.  
Goodnight._

I smile to myself. I read a few more of these little entry's and almost every one mentions Damon. They must have played together a lot. The writing gets neater and the entry's get a little longer.

_Dear Journal,  
Damon hugged me today. It was different this time. It felt different. I liked it. I wonder if he did too? He wants me to meet him tonight, I don't know if I should.  
Elena_

I look at the date, 1858, I do the math. 10 years old, that would make Damon either 13 or just turned 14. Is this when things had changed between the Elena who kept the journal and Damon? I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until I hear a sound.

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

What is that? It sounds like...pebbles. I sit up and hear one more. I walk to the window and open it, "Damon?"

"Shh!" He puts his finger over his mouth and waves his other hand. "Move back Elena." He's whispering. What time is it? Before I can gather a thought I see Damon climb the tree and climb in the open window. "Elena. I'm so sorry, Elliot told me what happened." He quickly closes the distance between us and hugs me hard. His hands are rubbing my back and he kisses my head over and over.

I pull out from his hug and notice I'm still in my dress. I walk to the bed, grab the journal and put it back on the desk. Damon is now sitting in the chair behind me and pulls me on his lap. I can't help but laugh. It seems so normal for him to do this, like he does it all the time.

"Shh. Elena be quiet." I turn my head and his eyes are staring into mine. Those bright blue eyes, I could drown in them. "Come on. Let me help you out of this dress." He gets up and leads me toward the bed. I stop and yank my hand from his. Surely if dating someone who is older than you is unacceptable now then having them help you undress in your room is worse. He shakes his head, "Just let me get the corset off at least. Then I'll turn around and you can get dressed okay?"

I nod my head. His fingers have no problem unbuttoning the dress, he actually seems to do it quite quickly. He pulls the dress down over my shoulders and wherever his fingers touch my skin it makes my heart beat faster. I try very hard not to blush, but I'm not successful. I can feel him hide a laugh behind me as he undoes the corset. I feel his hands leave my back. He gets the chair from the desk and turns it to face the window.

"Well get dressed and in bed. I'll look at the stars."

I roll my eyes and quickly slide the dress off. What am I supposed to wear? I pick it up and walk to the wardrobe. I peek back at him and he seems to be keeping his word. After I remove the corset, I grab what looks like a nightgown and slip it on. I pull the covers back on the bed and slide inside. "Okay, I'm..."

"Done." He quickly turns around and sits on the bed. I look in his eyes and feel myself blush again. This time I see he is too. "I wanted to tell you that I talked to Elliot today. I'm going to talk to your father Elena."

"Damon. What if he says no?" I figure as long as I'm stuck in 1862 I might as well be with Damon. But what if Johnathan Gilbert says no.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Then I'll keep asking."

I see the truth of those words in his eyes. I don't know what causes me to say the next sentence but I can't help it. "Maybe he has a point. Maybe you should da...court someone older." I caught myself right before I said date. This Damon probably wouldn't know what dating is.

He looks hurt. "I don't want to. I've told you before but I'll tell you again, I want to be with you Elena. It doesn't matter what people say." He leans down and kisses my forehead. I smile at him and nod. "I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight Elena."

I don't want him to leave yet. I wonder what he'd do if I invited him to stay. I decide to try. "Damon?" He's almost at the window and he turns around. "Stay with me?" I pull the covers back and scoot over. He raises an eyebrow and for a moment I think he's going to leave.

He shuts the window and walks back to the bed. He takes his shoes off and slides in the bed next to me. He puts his arms around me and pulls me against his chest. "Only for a little while Elena. Go to sleep." I snuggle closer to him and I can feel his heart start to beat faster. I smile, maybe this won't be so bad anyway.

**Damon's POV**

After spending hours with Bonnie and now Jeremy trying to reach Emily for some answers, we have nothing. This is fucking perfect! Jeremy goes to his room, which is the one right next to where Bonnie will be staying. When will they admit that they still want to jump each others bones or at least that they still love each other?

"Night kiddos." They both respond with eye rolling and comments under their breath that I can't hear.

I shut the door to my room and instantly flop down on my bed. Where are you Elena? I swear if you're in some parallel universe or something and someone is hitting on you in 186whatever, I will kick their ass. I grab her pillow, it still smells like her shampoo, and cuddle into bed. Sweet dreams Elena, if only I could hold you instead of this damn pillow. I guess at some point I actually fell asleep because I roll over and hit someone. My eyes fly open, "Jeremy get the hell off my bed."

"I would, but I have a message for you. My sixth sense is acting up and there is someone here who knows exactly what is going on."

I sit up, "Ok. Who is it?"

He shakes his head. "You won't believe me. Bonnie is working at getting the barrier down for a few minutes so he can talk to you himself. He said he's seen Elena though."

Who has seen my love? Bonnie walks in and thankfully I fell asleep in my clothes so this isn't at all awkward. I'm about to ask her if the spell worked when I hear my name from behind me.

"Well, well, well. Damon Salvatore."

No fucking way. He's dead, has been for over a century. "Elliot Gilbert?" I turn around and he's leaning on my desk.

"So it would seem. Due to the lack of time Bonnie has told me about lets get to this okay? Elena is...okay. Confused but okay. I can't believe the ring worked but now it's time for you to remember too Damon."

He knows about the ring? Elena's okay. "Remember what?"

"How it all began. Look the ring you gave Elena, it would only work if you gave it to Elena. There was also another one that matched it, a mans ring. You still have it right?" I just nod my head. I wasn't going to wear it until after we said our vows but I have it. "Good. That's the key Damon. Those rings were made for you and Elena, to help you both remember. You both have to go back and see what really happened. Believe me I was shocked when all of a sudden I was back in May 4 of 1862 but Elena was there, I knew it was happening."

He's crazy. "What are you talking about? I remember 1862. I..." I don't really remember 1862 that well. I should right?

"No you don't. Not entirely." He smiles. "You remember some of the story. You don't remember Elena. Look trust me, I was your best friend aside from George Lockwood. Your dad along with mine and Elena's sought out a witch when things got bad Damon. They had to keep Elena safe but that meant paying a price. They had to take Elena away, from everyone. The rings are meant to help you remember how it all began. If you don't believe me, put yours on and see where you wake up."

He's right. I don't remember entirely. He's talking like I had known Elena when I'd been human, of course I'd remember that. I get up and go to the same place I'd gotten her ring from in my dresser. I pulled the other one out and held it in my hand. If what he said was true, all I had to do was put it on and it'd take me to where I was when everything began. Maybe it would take me to Elena. I could help her until Bonnie could figure out a way to get us back.

"Bonnie. You have to find a way to get both Elena and I back here okay?" She nods her head, but then the Elliot ghost speaks again.

"She can't. Only you and Elena can do that. Once you remember everything you need to, you can make a choice. You'll see what that choice is later, but I'll be there to help you. I'm the only one who knows what's going on but we have to act like we don't. Damon, if one thing changes, a touch, a kiss, a proposal, anything. If anything changes I don't know if you'll be able to ever get back. I'll see you when I see you Damon."

He's gone. How can I not change anything if I don't remember what happened entirely in the first place? I guess I'll have to go with my fucking gut instinct. I slip the ring on the finger where my wedding band would go and I feel the pull. It's like I'm being pulled back through time. I blink my eyes open a few times and I feel someone in my arms. I look around and the room looks familiar but it feels like I've been here in a dream. I look down and my breath stops. "Elena?" I'd know her anywhere. That gorgeous brown hair, and the way her eyelashes flutter when she wakes up suddenly. I can see it now, she's younger. Much younger.

"Damon. You have to leave now?"

She sounds so sad. I want to tell her no but something in the back of my mind is reminding me that it's 186something and this is definitely not acceptable. I nod my head and lean to kiss her forehead. I slip out of her covers and put on my shoes. "I'll see you tomorrow Elena."

"When you talk to my father?" Well at least she can somewhat talk like a lady of the times. What am I supposed to talk to her father about? Who is her father?

Instead of answering I just nod my head. She lays back down and I can tell she's asleep again. I debate going out the door but as I don't know who's house this is I think I'd have better luck with a window. It opens easy and there is even a tree conveniently right next to it. I climb down and try to get my bearings. I've lived in this time before, something should look familiar.

"Damon. I'll walk with you to your horse." Elliot. Does he remember being in my room not 5 minutes ago? Should I ask? Hell no, I'd seem like a lunatic. I look back up towards the window, "I'll explain it Damon." He grabs my elbow and I start walking with him.

"So you remember..."

"Being in your room earlier? Yes. I also remember this talk Damon, it went differently back then so I'll add the lecture in. You have to ask my father Damon. Elena is my sister, she's 14 and I know you're a good man but you need to prove it to my father and talk with him. He might surprise you. I'll go with you and give him my I approval as her older brother. Be at our house after breakfast and we'll go then alright?"

He gave me the big brother lecture. Elena is 14? How old am I then? We're at my horse now, I climb on and in no time I'm back at the Salvatore Mansion. Well, I can't say I missed this place too much. I take Duke back to the barn and put him in his pin. I did fucking miss my horse. Maybe it won't be completely shitty to be back here if I get my horse and my Elena. I walk through the house and I really don't care if I wake anyone or not.

I open the door to my bedroom and it looks exactly the same. I go to my wardrobe and pull out a journal, this will tell me the year. I never told anyone I wrote in a journal, yes even in this time I had to protect my fucking ego. I flip to the last entry and when I catch her name on the page I read the whole entry.

_Journal,  
I'm taking her to the lake tomorrow. I think I'll tell her that I've been in love with her my whole life. I know I should talk to her father first, but I love Elena. She's my best friend and she makes me feel whole again. I want to give her everything and I feel if I go to her father I won't get that chance. I need to know if she returns my love. If she does then I'll do the right thing by her and go to her father. She stayed with me last night after her and Elliot fought. I loved the feel of having her in my arms. I couldn't enjoy it because alas I know I'm the reason her and Elliot fought. He might be one of my best friends but he's her brother.  
I did have a pleasant dream with her here. I want it to be real between us someday soon. Mrs. Elena Salvatore. It has a nice ring to it and I know Stefan would love to have Elena in the family.  
I've made up my mind. No matter if her love is returned I will go to her father. I love her too much to have people say the things I know they are about her.  
Goodnight.  
Damon Salvatore  
3rd May, 1862_

1862? Did I know Elena in 1862? I flip back and read the whole journal from the first entry to this last one. I'd known Elena my whole life, so did Stefan. What the hell happened then? Why can't I remember her? I lay back on my bed, I know what I have to do. I have to meet Elliot like he said and go see Elena's father. Johnathan Gilbert. This should be one interesting trip. All I can do now is sit back with Elena and see how this plays out. Will we ever get our fucking happy ever after?


	2. Chapter 2

_**For those of you who are confused at the storyline I hope this chapter helps clear up any questions you have. The rings were used as a protection spell to protect Elena and Damon, but to find out why and when they have to go back in the past and remember the events that lead up to the rings. They will discover good and bad things and their love will be tested, but will they come out standing and will they make the same decision that lead them to meet on the road in Mystic Falls in 2009..well you'll have to read. Their will be twists and turns and some sexy delena moments coming up.**_

* * *

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmate always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Deja Vu, The first time  
**_

**Damon's POV**

"Damon?" I woke instantly when I heard her voice, Bonnie. I was still in 1862 but on the other side of my room was Bonnie Bennett. How the hell does this keep happening to me? One magic trick after another, my life is officially fucked up.

"Bonnie? How are you here and what the hell is going on?"

I study her features and a smile spreads across her face. "I did it. It worked. Look I knew I had to find a way to contact you so I found an old journal in your desk so I decided I'd try to connect with you through it. I didn't know it'd work, where am I by the way?" She found a fucking journal and used it to do some witchy juju contact spell, sounds like Bonnie alright.

"My room." I gesture my hand around. "In 1862. So, what is going on?"

"Right. Well you've been here for what a night or day or something?" I nod and she continues. "Well have you had a deja vu moment? Kind of like you've done this before but try as hard as you can you can't remember?"

"No, not really why?"

"It's coming. Look the journal I found it wasn't yours, it belonged to Elena I think. I read some of it and I had a deja vu moment. There's a lot about you by the way."

What the hell is she talking about? At least she had answered one question without it being asked. Elena Gilbert was definitely alive during this time and this is not some fucking tripped out dream. "What deja vu moment witchy? You weren't alive yet..."

"I know. But history repeated itself kind of. You know, the triangle. Elena, Stefan, You...it all happened again just like the journal said it did in 1862."

I shake my head. "No, not possible. After I put on the ring I woke up with Elena in my arms. I was in her bed Bonnie, which is very very improper in this time period but if she were with Stefan why would I have been with her?"

She gives me this 'Are you serious' look and sighs. "Look, Damon you can't change what happened. I've read the journal and Stefan courts her. But you're Damon and she's Elena, you don't give up on each other."

"Okay fine. How do we get back home Bonnie?"

"You have to remember. You have to live life just like you have already The only thing you can change is what happens after Katherine..." She says something else but I can't understand it.

"Bonnie? I didn't hear the last part. What did you say about Katherine?" There's no answer. "Bonnie!" I didn't realize I had yelled her name until Stefan barged in the door looking very surprised.

"Brother, do you have a girl in your room?" His eyebrows go straight up and I can't help but look around.

"Um...no. Why would I have a girl in my room little brother?" He looks at me like he's searching my face for something, what I have no earthly idea. "Well now that we've had this chat, I'd like to get to sleep. I've got big plans tomorrow Stefan." I get up and gently push him back out the door. "Goodnight little brother."

I lean back against the closed door. This cannot be happening. Yeah I was happy that Bonnie had found a way to reach me even if it was very twilight zone. It meant that she was searching for a way to help, but something told me it was up to Elena and I right now. I didn't want to do anything to change what had happened back then, I was very curious to see how this all played out now that Bonnie had assured me that yes Elena had been here with me when I was human. I couldn't help the feelings I had toward my brother though. I still remembered everything we had gone through in the future when it was 'the triangle' as Bonnie called it. I finally laid down on my bed and forced myself to go back to sleep.

The next morning I didn't stay around for breakfast, sure this had to be what happened before because no one questioned me. I rode my horse to the Gilbert house with only one thing on my mind, Elena. I had to see her. I had to be with her, but I had to do it the right way. I had to ask for Johnathan Gilbert's, well now I guess I can say her father's permission. I knew it was a long shot, hell even now at just 17 I didn't have the best...reputation. I had done things that I never wanted Elena to know about, or now even remember.

I arrived at the house and my heart sank, Stefan was here. I decided to hang back and see what was going on. He was waiting on the porch and then Elena came out. My God, she's beautiful. I mean yeah I'd seen her in dresses like this before for the Miss Mystic parade but now it felt like I was really seeing her for the first time. Stefan leaned down and kissed her cheek and that's when it happened. Deja vu.

I turn my horse around and quickly head to the one place I know I can really be alone to think. The quarry. I dismount and tie up Duke and start to pace. Bonnie had said I'd have a deja vu moment. I saw Stefan kiss her on the cheek and I remembered, I'd seen it before. The damn witch was right, it had all happened before. History had repeated and now I had to live it again. Suddenly words came back to me, something I had confessed to someone in the future. I don't remember if it was Rose, Andie, Elena, or some random girl in a drunk moment, but I remember the confession perfectly and it's exactly how I felt now. "There's only so much hurt a man can take." I repeat the words like a mantra.

I'd taken a lot of hurt and I was on the verge of breaking. I couldn't take anymore. I had found happiness and had lost it just as quickly. I sink down and sit looking out over the quarry, what the hell was I supposed to do now? I had no fight left in me, I was tired of fighting. The tears fell silently down my cheeks and I hastily wiped them away. I knew I had to let things go, I had to live life just like I had until I could figure out what Bonnie said I had the power to change. I'd always thought I'd have Elena by my side but I should have learned by now that that was never the case. _"__You're Damon and Elena you don't give up on each other." _

The words played in my head immediately following my mantra of 'There's only so much hurt a man can take.' I sighed and got back on my feet, just like I always have. Bonnie had been right, I would never give up on Elena. I was, for lack of better words, a love struck idiot when it came to Elena. I'd help her remember. I would show her how much I cared for her, well how much I do care for her. I'd...woo her, romance her, give her subtle little hints here and there. With my mind made up I headed back to the Gilbert house.

I didn't bother knocking, I went to the tree next to her window and started to climb. The room was empty and I knew by the look of things that the maid has already done her duty in the room until Elena returned from wherever Stefan had taken her. I knew that he'd probably find out sooner or later that I was planning on still pursuing Elena, and I know how he'd react. He'd fight me, but I knew how I would have to respond too, I'd have to take the advice Elena would give me in the future. _"Be the better man Damon."_ I walk quickly and quietly over to the desk and pull out paper and a pencil.

_My dearest Elena,  
Be with me always. Take any form, drive me mad, only do not leave me in this abyss where I cannot find you. Oh God, it is unutterable. I cannot live without my life, I cannot live without my soul!  
-Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights  
Yours always,  
Damon Salvatore_

I opened the drawer and pulled out her journal. In the back of my mind I wondered how I'd ended up with this journal in the future but first I knew I'd have to put the note somewhere only she would find it. I opened it to the most recent entry and placed it on the page behind, of course she'd still write in the journal. Nothing was more important to Elena than remembering everything, so I placed the note inside and climbed back down the tree. With each step I took I felt...reassurance. It felt right to be doing this. I would get her back in time and we'd figure all this out together, that much I was certain of. A love like the one that Elena and I share has overcome so much, it was almost like it was destined to happen.

**Elena's POV**

I had woken up, gotten dressed, and ate breakfast in a daze. I still felt out of place, like I didn't belong here. I didn't know what a girl in this time was supposed to do with her time and luckily I didn't have to be alone for long. Elliot, who I guess is or was my brother, asked me to walk with him outside. I went with him because he seemed to be the only one around who knew what was going on, or at least I think he did.

"So, Elliot. I know this might sound...off but do you know..."

He cut me off with a smile, "That you don't remember any of this?" He gestured to the garden and the house. I nodded. "Yes. I know. I was there when the rings were made and spelled."

That was saying a lot. "So this was my life?" I look back towards the house and it seems a little intimidating. It's...grand. 3 stories, very elaborate, and the furniture inside looks very expensive as do our clothes.

He nods. "Yes and yes you and I are very close as siblings. We are very...honest and open with each other."

I wonder what he means by open and honest, but I like the fact that he says we were close. It makes me think of Jeremy, I miss him. "How open and honest exactly?"

He looks around before he answers in a whisper. "I suppose you got Damon out of your bed before Susanna came in to get you dressed?" I stop dead in my tracks. I didn't think anyone knew about that, I had figured it'd be bad for people to know. "Yes, I know Elena. Your secret is safe with me. Damon is my best friend but I also know he's a good man and that he's crazy about you."

Before I can question what else he knows and can fill me in on we are interrupted by, Susanna he said her name was, the same woman that helped me get dressed. "Miss Elena. Mr. Salvatore is here to see you, he's waiting out front." My heart picks up, Damon. I quickly walk towards the head of the house with Elliot not far behind. Just as quickly as my heart picked up it sank, it wasn't Damon.

"Stefan?" I question him, did Damon send him with a message or something?

"Elena!" He walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek. What's going on? "Are you ready?" I'm not sure how to answer. I don't remember what I'm supposed to be ready for.

I hear Elliot clear his throat and step up next to me. "Mr. Salvatore. I hope you don't mind but as my little sister is still only 14 I'd like to accompany you on your picnic. I would also like to get to know the young man who is courting my little sister." Courting? Stefan is courting me, I thought Damon was going to. Stefan looks taken back by this a little but he quickly hides it, he looked a little disappointed that he wouldn't be alone with me truthfully.

"That'd be fine Mr. Gilbert."

"Elliot. It's Elliot." He holds out his hand and shakes Stefan's hand.

Stefan had gone to tell the man who worked in the stables to bring the carriage around when they got the horses ready. Elliot had assured me that he wouldn't leave me alone with anyone, except for Damon, until I remembered my life here. It was strange going on a picnic with Stefan, but he was sweet. I could see why I would have been smitten with him. It was late afternoon when we got back and Stefan excused himself to go home, it still felt awkward when he kissed my cheek.

Dinner had passed and I was surprised to be getting glares from Amelia. I felt bad that I didn't remember if we were arguing or if this was simply sisterly rivalry. After dinner I had decided to take a look around. I found the library downstairs and I was surprised to see some of the books I did. Jane Eyre, that was always a favorite of mine. Romeo and Juliet, A midsummer nights dream, Wuthering Heights, that's where my hand lingers. I'd always loved this story the best out of all of them. The timeless love, it was something that every girl dreamed of. I shook my head and headed upstairs.

Elliot must have seen me because he came out of his room and ushered me into what looked like an upstairs sitting room. "Elena, I didn't get a chance to show you the house yesterday. Do you have any questions I can help you answer? I want to help you remember."

I was curious about the house. "I haven't seen anyone upstairs really besides you and I, why is that?"

"Our bedrooms are the only ones up here, for now. Amelia's is downstairs and so is Fathers. Theodore, since he is still young, sleeps in the room connected to his. This is why I know Damon sneaks in from time to time. We have a system down to tell him when to leave, do you remember?" I look at him surprised, and shake my head. "Well, if I ever knock on your wall 3 times that means that I hear someone on the stairs. If I knock just once it means Damon you better leave now because my father is coming up here and believe me Elena, he would personally deal with Damon if he found him in your bed." Wow, apparently things haven't changed that much over a century in a half if siblings still have secret knocks for each other.

I am curious what happened to John Gilbert's wife, my mother. "Elliot, our mother...is she...?"

His eyes become sad, "Yes. She passed the day after Theodore was born." He didn't say anything else and I didn't ask. It was hard to lose a parent, I knew that pain well enough.

"I have one more thing I've been wondering about, but I don't know if you know or not." He raises his eyebrows and motions for me to continue. "Amelia, she told...father I was alone with Damon. She's also been...glaring at me. Do you know why?"

He tenses and I can see the answer on his face. He knows but he doesn't want to tell me. This is never a good sign. "Yes, I know why. Amelia...she had talked with Damon a few weeks ago. I don't know what was said so I can't tell you, but she fancies him Elena. She has hopes that one day Damon might want to court her. I've tried to talk to her but she won't listen to me."

"How old is she? She can't be much younger than I am?"

"She's turning 13 in two weeks time. She's one year your younger. And if you didn't know I'm just a few weeks older than Damon and you are a couple of months younger than Stefan."

I ponder this. Family really has a way of being messed up. Amelia, my sister, is pining after Damon who probably has no clue.

"Amelia knows Damon won't court her though. I think everyone in town knows that one day Damon will ask for your hand, either in courting or marriage. We've all seen the two of you together and it's different. You both are different with each other than you are with anyone else. It's not surprising though, you both are kind of the same." I look at him questioningly and he continues without missing a beat. "You've both lost your mother, due to a younger sibling being born. You helped him grieve and he helped you, you were strong for each other. Damon and you, it's like a moth to a flame. I had told him at first to stay away from you, he's done some pretty...bad things, but he's always done the proper thing by you. I could tell over time how much he cares for you and I like that about him. I like the way I know that he will always choose you first and put you first, it's what a gentleman should do. So sister, that is why I approve of the relationship you have with Damon. Father will come around one day."

The thought makes me smile. I like the fact that Damon had to prove himself to Elliot. It also leaves me to wonder what kind of things Damon has done to get such a reputation with everyone. I say goodnight and head towards my room. I call Susanna to come help me undress and once I'm ready for bed she takes her leave.

Once the door closes I head over to my desk, I've taken to writing in the journal every night. I open it up and a note falls out onto my desk.

_My dearest Elena,  
Be with me always. Take any form, drive me mad, only do not leave me in this abyss where I cannot find you. Oh God, it is unutterable. I cannot live without my life, I cannot live without my soul!  
-Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights  
Yours always,  
Damon Salvatore_

"Oh Damon." I know he must have seen me with Stefan at some point today. It happened at that moment. I remembered. It came to me in flashes but I remembered my life here now. I remember running through the gardens here and at the Salvatore mansion with Stefan and Damon not far behind. I remember Damon holding me as we said our final goodbyes to my mother. I remember the first time Damon kissed me. Every hug, every touch, I remembered it all. I remembered my family and I even remembered when Amelia became jealous of the attention I was getting from Damon. I stared at the note and held it even tighter in my hand, this was how Damon would get me. Damon had a romantic side and I'm sure no one but me would ever see it.

I tucked the note away in a secret compartment I had found in the desk and started to write in the journal. The entry was short tonight but it said everything it needed to.

_Dear Journal,  
I remember. Damon wrote me the most romantic note, a quote that Heathcliff told Cathy in Wuthering Heights. I remember it all. I can't wait to see Damon tonight, just like I have every night for years. I think I'm falling in love with him all over again.  
Elena_

I was startled when I heard the pebble hit the window but my heart also started to beat quickly. I was sure that this time it was Damon. I open the window and sure enough I see him smiling up at me, he quickly climbs the tree and is closing the window behind him. I don't wait for him to say anything. I throw my arms around him. "I remember Damon!" I feel him sigh and he returns my hug just as fiercely.

"I do too Elena. I love you."

With those words I knew we'd get through this. We were no where near done remembering everything we needed to in order to get back to 2012 but I knew we'd do it together. We'd take it one day at a time and it all started tomorrow. Before I could pull out of his embrace I hear a knock on the wall followed by Elliot's raised voice.

"Father! I think Elena is already asleep, is it urgent?"

Damon and I froze looking at each other, what would happen now?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmate always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Fight or Flight**_

**Elena's POV**

I felt Damon tense as he pulled away from me. The look in his eyes, it seemed like he was at war with himself. I knew that someone, whether it be my father or my brother, was going to come through that door. It was either fight or flight, I was prepared to fight. "I love you Damon." I turned away from him and walked towards the door, He grabbed my wrist and shook his head. Before I knew it he was back at the window and leaped to the tree.

Nearly 5 seconds later the door opened, it was my father with Elliot following close behind. I had quickly shut the window and leaped onto my bed. "Is something wrong? I heard shouting, it woke me up." I lied effortlessly and I hoped I was convincing. I saw Elliot turn and head for the stairs silently and I knew he was going to find Damon. My father however stayed in the room and looked at me like he knew who had just left my room.

"Elena, who was up here?"

I try my best to look innocent, "No one. It was just me. Why do you ask?"

His eyes look to every corner of the room and he lets out a breath I don't think he knew he was holding. "I could have sworn I heard you scream. I must be hearing things."

"What did you think you heard me scream?"

"Mr. Salvatore, Damon. I thought I heard you scream something at Damon Salvatore."

Crap. He heard me tell Damon I remembered. Did I yell it that loud? I hadn't thought I'd been that loud. I knew I had to say something, I was only making myself look more guilty but I was at a loss for words. "I..." I tried to speak but nothing was coming out. As if by habit I looked around the room hoping for something to change the subject to.

"I can explain sir."

Holy shit, no! I wanted to scream as I heard him come back through the window. What was he doing? _He's taking the fall for you. _The voice spoke from the back of my mind, I instinctively moved to stand in front of him. I grabbed his hand and kept him behind me. "Damon was here. I can explain." They both looked at me, at the moment I realized just how much both of us would pay for this.

"Mr. Salvatore. I will politely ask you to leave and wait downstairs while I talk to my daughter."

Damon didn't move. He never let go of my hand and he never lost eye contact with my father. "I have to politely decline sir. I love your daughter."

These words seemed to upset my father even more, if at all possible. "While that may be true Mr. Salvatore, your brother is currently courting my daughter and you are currently overstepping your boundaries. Now, please go wait downstairs while I talk to my daughter, alone."

I lowered my head and Damon had let go of my hand. We both knew what was coming and we knew that we couldn't face it together. He stepped forward only to turn around and take me into his arms. "It will be okay Elena. I promise." He had whispered the words and then silently left the room.

My father turned to look at me and I took a few steps back. I could see the anger in his eyes and I could feel it coming off him in waves. "Elena Gilbert. I don't know what has gotten into you. I warned you once to stay away from Damon and you didn't listen. Do you not know what he's done Elena? Has he not told you, and if he has, how can you still think he is someone whom you should be associating with?"

I hadn't answered him. I knew what Damon has done, I had remembered it not just 5 minutes ago. He was what they would label as the town bad boy. He has gotten drunk on many occasions and yes he'd even slept with, well what the town would call, a whore. I know that most girls wouldn't want anything to do with him, but they didn't know him like I did. How was I supposed to explain this to my father, I was at a loss. I heard him clear his throat and I knew I had to answer. I took a deep breath and started my explanation.

"I know what he's done, but I also know who he is. He's not that person, why can't you see that? He's a good man." My father scoffed but I kept on. "I know that he doesn't always make the best decisions but he has a good heart. He would never hurt me and I know he feels bad about what he's done in the past. He loves me, and I love him too."

That was the breaking point. My father took one step toward me and I immediately took a step back. "Elena! A man like that is not capable of love. He just wants one thing and one thing only, and I know for sure he doesn't have to be drunk to get it! As for you knowing him, I don't believe you really do. I think you know just as much as he wants you to know, nothing more and nothing less. I don't want you seeing him again. Do I make myself clear Elena?!"

I jumped a little startled that he was yelling at me with such, vehemence. I nodded my head and watched as he left the room and quickly walked downstairs. I sat on the end of my bed as the tears started to fall. Elliot had walked back into the room and now took me in his arms.

"I'm sorry Elena. Look, I know it may not seem like it now but everything will be okay. You have to trust your feelings alright?"

I look back at him dumbfounded. How can everything go from being this...horrible to being okay in the end? I didn't question him, I just cried. I knew that this was only the beginning of the people we'd have to face. I'd have to face Stefan, he was sure to find out about this and I knew that it would go over a lot better if he found out about it from me. Nothing had happened but in a town this small things can just be assumed and that alone could tear families apart. I knew Damon would have to face both his father and his brother, I didn't know which one was worse but I knew that he usually took whatever beatings he got in stride. But above all, I knew I'd have to face Damon again.

I didn't know what was going on downstairs. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I knew that the next time I saw Damon it would probably be in the middle of the night in my room again. I hated to thing that he'd be hurt but I also knew that it was something expected. I pushed Elliot away and put my head in my hands. That's when I heard it, and Elliot did too.

I ran down the stairs and saw the broken vase on the floor and saw Damon resume his standing position. He had ducked the object thrown at him. I looked around and noticed that everyone had come out to see what the noise had been. My sister, the maids, even both my brothers were there. My eyes immediately locked with Damon's and I saw the gleam there. He stood as straight as ever and walked over to my father.

"You can throw what you like but I would never touch Elena, not yet at least." I saw my father start to rebuttal but Damon cut him off. "I make bad choices, everyone does, even you Mr. Gilbert! You won't admit to them but I will. I will admit to them because I love her!" He points at me but doesn't stop. "I love her and one day I will marry her. I care about my brother and I know that she does too but this connection between us, is unbreakable. With that said sir, I will leave, but know this. I will never stop. I will never stop trying to be a man who is worthy of her, a man who she can trust, and the man she wants me to be. Goodnight."

Without a second look at anyone in the room Damon wrenches open the front door and is gone before I can move.

**Damon's POV**

I had known that Johnathan Gilbert would be mad but I'd rather him take his anger out on me than on Elena. It was me he was upset with really not her. I heard him walking down the stairs and I stopped pacing in the foyer. He motioned me into his office and I went knowing full well how this would end.

"How dare you Mr. Salvatore! How dare you sneak into my home and into my daughters bedroom! She is 4 years younger than you and I think you forget that sometimes."

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the battle to come. "I know who she is. I know Elena very well sir. Do you?"

"You have no right to ask me if I know my daughter! You said up there that you love her but you do not know what love is! You don't love her and you don't even love your own brother or you wouldn't have been in the bedroom of the young lady he is courting!"

"Nothing happened! She's my best friend and I do love her. I love my brother too. But nothing happened and nothing would. I would never touch Elena, not unless we were married! I respect her and believe it or not I respect you too. Which is why I will now walk out of here and we can consider this matter closed. It won't happen again. Goodnight."

I had started to walk towards the door but my instincts told me to turn around. I did just that after I opened the door. I saw the vase hurdling at my head and I ducked it.

"You will never marry my daughter you son of a bitch!"

I hear Elena run down the stairs and more doors open but my gaze is locked on Johnathan Gilbert. A line had been drawn and one of us was bound to cross it sooner or later. I slowly stand back up and look once at Elena. She's scared, I can see it in her eyes. I take a deep breath and focus again on Johnathan Gilbert. I step forward back into his office and place my hands on his desk and start with my last words.

"You can throw what you like but I would never touch Elena, not yet at least." He starts to talk but I don't want to hear anymore of his fucking voice, so I continue like I didn't notice. "I make bad choices, everyone does, even you Mr. Gilbert! You won't admit to them but I will. I will admit to them because I love her!" I point at Elena and I can feel everyone look from me to her and back to me. "I love her and one day I will marry her. I care about my brother and I know that she does too but this connection between us, is unbreakable. With that said sir, I will leave, but know this. I will never stop. I will never stop trying to be a man who is worthy of her, a man who she can trust, and the man she wants me to be. Goodnight."

I turn on my heel and walk out the fucking door. I was still fuming when I got home and I slammed the door behind me knowing damn well it would wake everyone in the house. I stared up at the stairs as my brother and then my father appeared at the top. "Stefan. Study. Now." I say the three words and walk off knowing he will follow me. I have to tell him, I have to before anyone else has the chance to. I hear the door shut behind me as I turn to face my little brother.

"What's wrong Damon?"

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the second battle I have to fight tonight, and this one I know would involve violence. "I was at Elena's. In her bedroom." I can see the comprehension dawn on his face as he stares at me. So many emotions find my way through my brothers eyes. Pain, Hurt, Betrayal, Acceptance surprisingly, but the most prominent is Anger.

"How could you do this Damon!" He steps forward and I can see his fists clinch next to him.

"I love her Stefan. It's always been her. I..." I am cut off when his fist connects with my jaw. I expected that. "Well well. Stefan's angry, call the town knitting circle to spread the gossip!" I feel the next punch connect with the same spot on my jaw and this time I fight back. I punch his stomach and he doubles over but regains his composure quickly.

"I love her Damon! You were in her bedroom, what the hell happened big brother? Did you force yourself upon her? Are you drunk and needed someone to bed so you chose Elena?!"

This time it's me who throws the punch to the jaw. "How dare you fucking say that boy! Nothing happened and I would never fucking lay a hand on Elena unless it was mutual or we are married! And I my brother are not fucking drunk, I've been going to Elena's room every night for the past 4 years."

"4 years?" His voice sounds surprised, but calm now. I can't read the emotions that pass through his eyes but he seems to be deliberating something. "Damon, if I had known I wouldn't have...I'm sorry I punched you Damon."

What the hell? He's fucking apologizing, this isn't supposed to fucking happen. "You're supposed to hate me Stefan. I just told you that I want to marry the girl you are currently in love with and courting and you say you're fucking sorry!"

We both look as the door to the study flies open and my father storms in.

"What is going on in here?!"

I decide it's best to get this out of the way now. "I was just telling Stefan what happened tonight. I was in Miss Elena's bedroom and Mr. Gilbert and I had...words exchanged. I come home and tell Stefan that I was there and I love Elena and he says he's fucking sorry for punching me. How does that make you feel Father? Is he living up to the Salvatore name?"

He doesn't answer immediately but I see him step forward until he is right in front of me. "You are a disgrace son. You do not deserve the Salvatore name. I've spent my life trying to build up everything so that you and Stefan are taken care of and you do this. You are no son of mine." I feel his fist continually hit my face and I do nothing to stop it. He stops after about 5 good punches and I stand up.

I'm not afraid of him. I can take the hits. I can take the hate that he gives me. I can take the fact that he disowns me. I stand up and look him in the eyes. "What else is fucking new!"

I walk out of the study and keep going until I reach the backdoor. I don't bother taking a horse, I'm not going where I should. I know that Elena is probably pacing around her room waiting and hoping for me to return and tell her everything will be okay. I can't do that. I walk to the quarry and walk a few paces into the woods. I start digging until I find the bottle of bourbon I have hidden here.

Everyone is right. I don't deserve Elena. I'm not a good person but she is. She makes me want to be a better person but it's just too damn hard. I haven't taken a drink yet and I honestly don't know if I want to. I reach the edge of the water and I sit down and stare across it.

"Damon."

I turn around and find Elena standing behind me. She's wearing the same dress from earlier but I can tell she doesn't have her corset underneath so she probably snuck out here. I don't want her to see me like this. I don't want her to see this side of me but before I can stop her she's sitting down next to me. I feel her take my face in her hands and turn me so I'm looking at her.

"I love you Damon. You. All of you."

I smile a little at her words and I feel her lips meet mine. I pull back and stand up. I glance down at her and I throw the bottle as far as it will go and scoop her into my arms. I press my lips to hers and I let all the love I feel for her pour itself out in that one kiss. She is returning my kiss and it's just as loving. When we eventually pull back I see that she's crying and I can feel the fucking tears falling from my eyes too.

We sit back down and we don't talk the rest of the time we sit there. It was time to fight or flight, and we both chose to fight. We made a decision and I knew we'd have to deal with the fallout. Tonight was just the beginning of all the hurt, anger, love, and unavoidable betrayal that we'd all face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all your positive feedback! Keep it coming! :) I hope you like this new chapter and I'm already working on the next one so it should be uploaded soon!**_

* * *

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmate always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**Chapter 4- I can't do this**_

**Damon's POV**

After leaving Elena to come home to Stefan ready to fight me again, I was wrong. I knew that he was still awake because I could hear him pacing back and forth in his room, but I knew better than to disturb him especially after what had happened after Elena and I left the quarry. If I didn't feel like a piece of shit earlier I definitely did now. I had hurt her and I didn't know if she'd ever forgive me, and if she did I knew she'd never forget the words I said to her. I didn't bother getting undressed, I knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. The memory was still playing on a loop in my head.

It was getting late and I knew I had to get Elena back before anyone had noticed she was gone. She didn't want to be alone and honestly I didn't either. We got back to her home and she walked me around back. I wasn't planning on staying, I meant what I had said to Johnathan Gilbert it wouldn't happen again. I couldn't stay with Elena at night anymore, no matter how bad it was killing me inside.

"I should go now Elena. Goodnight." I turned to leave but she caught my hand. I was forced to look at her and I couldn't help but melt when I met her eyes.

"Stay. Please?"

Damn those big brown eyes that I couldn't say fucking no to. I nodded my head and followed her quietly inside. Once we were in her room I sat down in the chair. She came and sat on my lap but I couldn't enjoy it this time. It didn't feel right, well it did feel right but it felt different. She wasn't mine. She's being courted by my brother and here she is sitting on my lap giving me that 'I want to kiss you until you scream my name' look. I sigh and get up to go anywhere but next to her. Why is this so hard now? I never cared about the fact that she was with Stefan before. Hell, I love Elena more than anything. I hear her come up behind me but I don't turn around.

"Damon? What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "Nothing." There a good answer. I have to keep the talking to a minimum. She can't know what's going on inside my head. I feel her take my hand and lead me to sit down, on her bed. I try to take my hand away but it feels like no matter how hard I try to move it I can't. Like I have no control over my own hands. I look up and meet her eyes again, damn it I can't hold back anymore. I pull her to me and kiss her again.

Her hands come up to cup my face and mine do the same. I feel her hands find their way into my hair, damn I like how that feels. Before I know what I'm doing I'm undoing the buttons on the back of her dress. She doesn't object, in fact her fingers are undoing the buttons on my shirt. I know I should stop this but I don't want to. I want her. I slide the dress off her and pull her to the center of the bed. Our lips never break apart as I hover over her. Her hands pull my shirt off and I let it fall to the floor. I quickly take off her undershirt and throw it next to my shirt on the floor. As she begins to unbutton my pants I kiss my way down her neck to her chest. I can hear her moan as I take one of her nipples in my mouth while my hands massage her breasts.

"Damon."

It's a whisper but it's all it takes to snap me out of everything. I stop and quickly get off the bed. No, not now, not with her, not now. I can't betray my brother like this. I can't lose all the respect of her family. I quickly grab her undershirt and pull it back on her, there at least now she's covered a bit. I grab my shirt and hastily put it back on.

"Damon. What's wrong?"

Without thinking I turn and glare at her. "This Elena! This is wrong!" I motion to her, wearing nothing but her undershirt and underpants on and me with my shirt still undone and my pants unbuttoned.

"How is this wrong Damon? I love you and I know you love me, I could tell by the way..."

"By the way I was what? Kissing you? Touching you? It's all wrong Elena!"

I could see the hurt in her eyes when I said the words. "It's not Damon. I know it's right."

I sit on the bed in front of her. I know what I have to do and I have to do it now. "It's wrong Elena. You're with Stefan, my brother. I can't...make love to you. It's not right. I shouldn't have come here." I get up to leave but she catches me again by the hand.

"Then I'll tell Stefan I can't be with him. I don't want him to court me anyway, I want you to."

This time I successfully yank my hand out of her grasp and turn to face her one last time. "You can't do that! He loves you Elena! Did you know that? Plus, your father would never let me court you, not even if I did earn his respect. He made that perfectly clear earlier tonight. I have to go Elena. Let me go." I make it as far as her door before she speaks again.

"You know you don't mean that. I know you don't want me to let you go, and I know you don't want to go. Please stay and we can talk about this tomorrow. We don't have to..."

"No!" I see her jump as I raise my voice at her. "I do mean it Elena. Let me go." She shakes her head and tries to say something but doesn't. I look down and then look back into her eyes. "I can't do this." I see the tears as they start to fall and I walk out her door. I walk quickly and quietly downstairs and out the backdoor. _Go back._ That fucking voice inside my head keeps telling me to go back while I'm muttering to myself, "Don't turn around. Don't turn around. You did the right thing."

I snap back out of the memory. I can't stand to see her hurt. I take the pillow from under my head and place it on top as I scream as loud as I can. I hear my door open and look towards it. "What now Stefan!" I snap at him, I definitely don't want to see him. Not now and probably not for a long while.

"I heard you scream Damon. What's the problem?"

I shake my head. "Nothing that concerns you boy." That was supposed to be his cue to leave but apparently he's dumb enough to think it means, come in and fucking sit down! "Go away brother."

"No. We need to talk about this. About Elena."

Damn him for bringing her up. The moment he said her name I immediately hated myself even more than I already do for hurting her the way I did. "There's nothing to talk about. She's yours. Marry her and ride off into the rainbow. I'm not a part of it." I get up and walk to my desk. I pull out the small bottle of whiskey and start to drink.

"I can't do that. I can't be with her. You love her Damon, you've always loved her. I never realized it until now but I should have. I should have seen it, if I had I would have never asked to court her. I'm done brother."

He can't fucking step aside. That messes up everything! I just fucking stepped aside for him and I hurt her probably beyond repair and now he wants to do the same exact thing. "No! You love her Stefan. You deserve her. You can give her the life she deserves. I don't deserve her. I can't give her the life she deserves and you know that. You know what people would say about her if she were to be with me, I can't do that to her."

"Who cares what people think? I know you don't and I know Elena doesn't either. She's your best friend Damon and she's always been here. If she hasn't left you by now I don't think she ever will. She loves you and I can see that now."

I grip the bottle even tighter and turn to face my brother. I shake my head and throw the bottle. "I can't do this!" The bottle misses his head by 3 feet and hits the wall and shatters into a million pieces. Just like my heart did earlier. "I can't do this Stefan." I grab his arm and literally throw him out of my room. He has to leave. I can't have him stay here and tell me that he will step aside and that Elena loves me. I don't deserve it and I can't do this anymore.

**Elena's POV**

I stood there until I saw the sun shine into my room. Damon had left. He had left me and I honestly didn't know what to do. He said that what had happened was wrong. It didn't feel wrong though. It had felt incredibly right. I could feel the love he had for me in every kiss and every touch. Being with him like that, having him that close, it felt like heaven. I hadn't wanted it to stop and I never wanted him to leave. I fall back onto my bed as my legs finally collapse and I sob harder than every before. I lost him.

I hear the knocks on my door, "Miss Elena? Are you ready to get dressed ma'am?" I groan, for one day can't I just fucking stay in bed.

"No, not yet. I'm still tired."

"But Miss you'll miss breakfast."

Like I care. "Just give me a few minutes please?"

That seems to work because I can hear her footsteps go down the stairs. I replay the whole night in my head. The best part was when I had Damon in my bed. I hadn't wanted him as much as I did last night. His body felt so good pressed to mine. His lips felt so good as he sucked on my nipples and the way he was caressing my breasts felt so unbelievably good. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard knocking again.

"Miss Elena. Mr. Salvatore is here to see you." She entered before I had a chance to answer her. Mr. Salvatore, it could be either Stefan or Damon. I was hoping it was Damon.

After I was fully dressed and Susanna had pinned my hair up I went to see which Salvatore was here to see me.

"Stefan." My heart sank for two different reasons. One, because it wasn't Damon. Two, because I knew what I'd have to tell him.

"Miss Elena. Walk with me?" He holds out his arm and I take it.

We don't head for the gardens, instead he leads me out the front door and we walk down the street. I don't think he really knows where were headed but I can tell he just wants to get somewhere we can talk alone. We stop suddenly and I look around, we are halfway between my house and the Salvatore mansion.

"I know Elena."

Those three words make my heart beat even faster. He knows. Damon told him. Why didn't Damon tell me he told Stefan already? I look up at him but I don't think he's upset about it. "Stefan, I'm sorry."

He shakes his head. "It's alright. I...understand, in a way."

"You understand?"

He nods his head. "He loves you. It's like I told him last night, I should have known it earlier. The signs were all there but I...I was blind to it." I don't understand why he's acting this way. He's not fighting for me at all. Damon had said that Stefan loves me but he's not acting like it. "Elena, there is something else I have to tell you. Last night I told Damon I would step aside and let you be with him, but I can't do that. I love you. I know that I'm not Damon and I know that you probably don't feel for me what I feel for you but give me a chance please?"

He looks so hopeful. I don't know what else to say so I nod my head. He takes my arm in his and walks me the rest of the way to his house.

"I have a gift for you. Wait here in the library and I'll be right back."

I sit down and wait for Stefan to return. Damon walks in with a book in hand and stares at me for a split second before putting the book on the shelf. I can feel the tension in the room, it's full of lust and love and denial.

"Elena. I didn't know you'd be here today." He raises an eyebrow as he grabs a new book.

"Neither did I. Some light reading?" He nods his head and flashes the cover of the book. "Wuthering Heights. I love that story. Catherine and Heathcliff, reminds you of real life huh?"

"Yeah." He sighs. "Heathcliff never got the girl. They loved each other but they were wrong for each other. He was rebellious and she was...perfect. She married a man who was perfect and died before confessing she even loved him. Tragic."

I knew we were way beyond discussing the characters in the book. Now we were talking about Damon and I. "She never gave up on him. She never stopped loving him. I think she was just scared of the intensity and depth of her love for him."

He nodded. "Perhaps. Good afternoon Elena."

He walked out of the room without a look back. Stefan returned not long after. It was quiet for a little while, I don't think either of us wanted to actually break the silence. I was intrigued by the box he held in his hand, it was jewelry but that's all I could tell.

"So Mr. Salvatore, you said you had something for me?" I was very curious and anxious to see what it was but I also tried to make my voice sound happy as well.

"That I do." He hands me the box. "It comes with a question as well." I look up at him and he continues. "There is going to be a ball in a few days time at the Lockwood Mansion. Their eldest son is getting married and they wish to celebrate. I was hoping you'd do me the honor of letting me escort you to the ball, as well as wear the necklace?" He met my eyes and I saw the love and hopefulness in his bright green eyes.

I nodded. "Yes Stefan. I'd love if you would escort me."

As he smiled I opened the box and saw the necklace. My heart sank, I had seen it before. It belonged to his mother. Images of last night with Damon flashed into my mind and I felt sick at my stomach. I was here accepting Stefan's offer of giving him a chance and going to a ball with him, yet all I could think about was how much I wanted Damon. I set the box down and ran to the balcony off the library. I took a deep breath and fought back the tears that wanted to find their way to my eyes.

"Elena. Is everything okay?"

I turn around to face Stefan. I have to tell him, but I can't break his heart like that. I nod my head, "I was just feeling faint. I needed some air. I'm sorry."

He nods and comes to stand next to me. I don't know how long we stand there. I have so many thoughts going through my head. I noticed Damon had come outside and was headed for the gardens. I wanted to bad to follow him but I knew I couldn't, I was with Stefan, but I saw as Damon looked at me the flash of pain cross his face before he masked it over with a look of fake amusement.

"Elena? Are you sure you're okay?"

I know, Stefan is a nice guy any girl would be lucky to be courted by him but I can't help what I feel, not anymore. I don't think before I speak, "I can't do this.". I look up at him and suddenly I wish I had thought before I spoke.

"You can't do what?" He tries to hide his feelings but I can see them.

"I can't keep this from you. Damon was in my room last night, after him and my father had talked. We both got carried away with our emotions and I'm so sorry Stefan. Nothing happened but something almost did, and even though we both will try to deny it I know we both wanted it to. I'm sorry."

Pain. Shock. Anger. Heart break. So many emotions passed through his eyes. I didn't know what he'd do and I was afraid to leave him because I had a feeling he'd go after Damon. He still hadn't said anything. We were just looking at each other. Damon came walking back to the backdoor again and I saw Stefan's eyes as he looked at his brother. Damon had stopped in his tracks when he saw Stefan glaring at him. Stefan started to move toward him but I grabbed his arm.

"Stefan. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I know you asked me to give you a chance and I will. I'm just asking that you give me one too. Please give me a chance to show you how much I care for you."

He doesn't say anything. He looks at me, then at Damon, and then back to me. He nods his head and leads me towards the gardens. I see Damon go inside and I walk silently next to Stefan. Things are tense between us, I can feel it. He's distant but so am I. I try so hard to push the thoughts of last night away but the only thing I can think now is. _I don't know if I'll be able to do this._


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmate always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**This will be strictly from Damon's POV. Be sure to let me know what you think. I promise the drama will end soon and things will start to speed up and delena will officially be on.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5- To dance or not to dance**_

**Damon's POV**

Stefan knew. It was a simple as that. It had been days since I'd spoken with either Elena or Stefan. The ball was approaching and I knew my presence was mandatory, as George Lockwood is my only best friend besides Elliot Gilbert. I don't particularly want to go, it's not like George is the one they are celebrating it's his older brother Henry. We don't get along. Nevertheless I need to escort someone to the ball, so I can show my brother that I am able to be with someone besides Elena. _That's a lie. _Damn that voice in my head. I walk up to the Fell house, knock and wait patiently.

"Mr. Salvatore. How may I help you this afternoon?"

The male servant, lovely. "I wish to speak with Miss Melanie if she's available." He nods and I walk in. Melanie Fell isn't my first choice, my first choice is naturally Elena. "Mr. Salvatore." She blushes as I take her hand and kiss it.

"Miss Melanie. I was hoping you would do me the honor of letting me escort you to the Lockwood Ball? I know it's short notice but it'd be my honor." I can see how giddy she is because I'm asking her. It's no secret that she is hoping one day I will court her, everyone in town has known for a while she likes me.

"I'd be honored Mr. Salvatore."

"Then I shall pick you up this evening. Good afternoon Miss Melanie."

I take my leave and head home. I arrive home only to be stopped by Stefan.

"Brother. We need to talk."

I roll my eyes. "Not now Stefan. I have to get ready to escort Melanie Fell to the ball tonight. And you should get ready to escort Elena." I effectively walk around him and up to my room. I shut the door but before I can get to comfortable I hear someone clear their throat. "Holy shit! Bonnie! Not again. What do you want?"

"We need to talk. You're changing things Damon. It's affecting the future. STOP!"

Is she seriously yelling at me? I shake my head. I'm not doing anything I wouldn't have done the first time, except asking Melanie to the fucking ball. "I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary. Keep your voice down before everyone in the house can hear you."

"You are Damon. I've been watching." She's been what? She couldn't give me any help the last week or so. I walk past her and open the window, I need some air. "It's like how it is with the ghost thing. I can watch you and Elena but I can't talk to you and you can't see me unless you want to. So you obviously want me here, what's the matter?"

"Elena. That's the problem. She's with Stefan!"

"She doesn't want to be, any more than you want to be with Melanie Fell." I raise my eyebrows. She knows something, saw something, and she's keeping it private. I sigh, I can't ask her. Elena is still her best friend and I won't snoop around in her life. "Look, Elena may be good at faking around Stefan but she still is holding out hope for her real life Heathcliff to come through for her."

My jaw drops and I freeze. "You heard that?" She doesn't answer so I turn to face her. I see her nod her head. "Okay so yeah I did get off the book when I was talking to her. What did I change Bonnie? What's happening there?"

"Chaos...just kidding." I must have given her a look she didn't like because it took her a minute to add the just kidding part. "It's mainly Jeremy, but it's her parents too. He's getting weaker as a vampire and blood wasn't helping, they're having a kind of memory loss type thing and I had no clue why so I asked Grams."

Weaker and memory loss? "Mhmm and what did Sheila have to say?"

"You are supposed to be with Elena. I was confused when she said it but it kind of makes sense given what I've read in the diary she kept. By the way put in a suggestion that she should want to talk to me because I haven't been able to reach her yet and it is HER diary. If you show up to the ball with Melanie then the entry won't be the same, the event that changes everything won't happen and I don't know how that will affect Jeremy or her parents."

Wait wait wait. I start to pace as I think about everything Bonnie has said. This choice is affecting the Gilbert family. Weaker, memory problems, and I'm not with Elena at this point in time. This is getting fucked up, we can't possibly have that much power over the family line unless we make love tonight. Shit, it hits me. "Bonnie. That entry you mentioned, do Elena and I...get together tonight?" I know she will know what I mean by together without giving her the details.

She shakes her head. "No. I will say you eventually do but not tonight. You fight for her and something big happens with Stefan. She didn't write what but apparently Stefan makes her very upset and she runs to you. But I know you Damon and I know if you go with this Fell girl you will drink and probably do something to screw all this up."

I can't argue with her. I probably will. I shake my head as I make my way towards my bedroom door again. I cannot believe I'm taking advice from someone who isn't even fucking born yet. This town is really going to despise me now for telling Melanie I can't escort her. "Fine. I'll do it Bonnie. Keep me posted on Jeremy, Miranda, and Greyson." I see her nod out of my peripheral vision and then she vanishes. _If we were back in the 21__st__ century I'd definitely be in a padded cell._

The walk to the Fell's house is surprisingly quick. I waste no time in asking to speak with Melanie again. "Melanie you're a nice girl but I can't escort you. I'm sorry it would only be getting your hopes up for nothing." After about 5 minutes of waiting for her to respond to anything I just told her I'm not surprised when her hand smacks my face. _I deserved that._ I don't say anything as I turn and walk out of the house. I decide to take a detour on the way home and stop by Elena's room. I climb up the familiar tree, she is not in her room and luckily the door is closed again. I go in only because I'm curious as to why her diary is open on her desk, surely she doesn't want anyone to read it. _Maybe she was expecting you. _These voices in my head need to shut the fuck up, she didn't even know I would come by. Yet, I sit down and intend read her last entry as I see my name in it multiple times. "Curiosity killed the cat." I say out loud as I begin to read.

_Dear Journal,  
I told Stefan yesterday about Damon and I. He has every right to know but I still didn't tell him everything. I didn't tell him how much I loved that Damon wanted me. He could have any girl in town and yet he wants me, it's like a dream. I couldn't tell Stefan because I was afraid of what he'd do. I saw the anger in his eyes at just knowing that Damon and I were almost together physically. I don't want him to hurt Damon. I'd hate Stefan if he ever laid a hand on Damon, especially because of me. I'm also afraid that Damon would hurt him if he fought back. Damon is older and stronger and even though Stefan knows that my feelings for him are purely that of a friend I still couldn't bear for him to get hurt. He holds out hope that it could be more. I'm giving it a try, but it's hard. I spoke to Damon yesterday as well, he's lonely and sad and heart broken, even if he won't admit it. He can't hide his feelings from me, I know him to well. I know he's avoiding Stefan and I know he's avoiding me, it hurts. I can't be myself anymore, I don't know who I am without Damon in my life. He told me to let him go but I can't, he basically told me yesterday to be happy with his brother but I can't. I love him and I won't give up. I won't make the same mistake that countless others have in the books he reads. He admitted, somewhat, that our relationship mirrored that of Cathy and Heathcliff from Wuthering Heights, I won't be like her. I won't marry someone I don't truly love with all of my heart. I have to go now, we are getting new dresses for the ball. I think I'll get something that Damon would like, hopefully he will save me a dance so I can talk to him.  
Elena_

Consider me killed. I broke her heart, damn it! She cares for Stefan though, I got that much out of this entry. She also cares for me as well, what a shocking twist. I never really wanted her to let me go and I don't really want her to be happy with Stefan, I just want her to be happy period. Without thinking I pick up her pen and start to write.

_Look on the next page. -Damon_

I flip the page over and write the letter.

_Dearest Elena,  
I'm sorry. I know I've said that a lot over the many years I've known you but I mean it just the same. I look forward to seeing you at the ball, even though it will be on my brothers arm. I can't write much here but I have to say this, quote you this.  
"There you see the distinction between our feelings; had he been in my place and I in his, though I hated him with a hatred that turned my life to gall, I never would have raised a hand against him. I never would have banished him from her society as long as she desired his. The moment her regard ceased, I would have torn his heart out and drank his blood. If you don't believe me, you don't know __me, til then I would have died by inches before I touched a single hair on his head!"  
It doesn't matter if Stefan were to raise his hand against me, I would never hurt him Elena. I wouldn't hurt you like that. __I know you care for him and I love him too, he's my little brother. I never wanted to hurt you and I never wanted you lose who you were. I know that you want my to love you, in a physical sense and I want that too. But before I do that I have to earn your fathers acceptance at the very least.  
__I love you.  
I'll be seeing y__ou.__  
Damon  
PS. Yes I'll save you a dance my love. Always._

Before I knew it I was dressed and walking into the Lockwood mansion. The family knew how to throw a party I'll give them that much. I walked over to where George was standing with Anna, the girl he was currently courting. I could feel the town staring daggers into me, probably for what I did to Melanie, but I could care less. I was only here to dance with Elena. "George. Miss Anna." I nod my hello to them both.

"Mr. Salvatore."

"Damon. Heard about Melanie, this wouldn't have anything to with Elena would it?"

George knew too much. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall with my eyes on the door. I never answered him and they both knew that meant a yes. The time seemed to pass slowly and then I saw her. She looked beautiful and she was right, I loved her dress. It was a blueish purple color with black lace trim. It looked gorgeous on her and it brought out her natural beauty. My thoughts were halted when I saw my brother place his hand on her lower back. I shook my head and pushed away from the wall.

I needed a distraction. I made my way to where they were dancing and asked Rebecca Lockwood to dance. This seemed like a good choice, she was only a year younger than myself and she too didn't have the best reputation in town. She wasn't a bad dancer, we actually danced quite well together but that's about all we did well together.

"So, Damon. Do you need a drink?"

"You know me too well."

We walk to get our refreshments and I excuse myself to the balcony while she heads back to find another boy to dance with, or maybe even do more than that just to make her parents upset. I shook my head and leaned against the wall and looked over the railing. I like to look at the stars at night, it's peaceful. I was about to head in to leave when she came out on the balcony.

"Damon. I believe you owe me a dance."

I look at her in surprise. "Elena. Where is Stefan?"

"Dancing...with Melanie Fell." I raise my eyebrows and down my drink. "I heard what you did Damon. Why did you do it?"

"You." She doesn't look surprised. "I wanted to take you and it wouldn't be right to her hopes up for nothing. I do owe you a dance. Would you like to dance Miss Gilbert?"

She holds out her hand and I shake my head. I put my arm around her waist and lead her back inside and onto the floor. The near touch, how fitting for Elena and I. I see Stefan watching us and I can see that he does indeed want to hurt me. First we raise our right hands, careful not to touch, and walk around each other. We raise our left and do the same. We then raise both and circle once more. My heart starts pounding as we come forward and I take her in my arms for the waltzing part of the dance. I'm looking right in her eyes and I can see that she never did let me go. She still has this hold on me, my heart melts and I feel whole for the moment. We don't talk like she wanted but I know we don't have to. Sooner than I'd like the dance is over and my brother comes to ask for the next dance. I have no place to say no.

I can feel her eyes on me as I walk away and out the door. I can't stay any longer. I find myself back in her room and I wait for her. I don't know how long I've been staring out her window but I hear her open the door. I slowly turn to face her and I smile when I see she's smiling at me.

"Damon. I thought you didn't want to come back here."

I didn't, yet I did. "I can't stay away anymore Elena. I love you." I sit on her bed and put my head in my hands. "This is still wrong. You're still being courted by my brother but I love you." I feel her sit next to me and pull my head up to look at her.

"Stefan isn't courting me. I couldn't get his hopes up for nothing."

I can't believe the words she's saying. I look into her eyes, searching for an answer and I find it. She loves me. "I never wanted you to let me go. I was stupid Elena." I wrap my arms around and an idea form in my head. "How about I make it up to you? Cheer you up a little bit." She just nods her head. "Okay. Close you eyes and I want you to picture Bonnie okay?"

She pulls back to look at me. "Bonnie can't reach us here. It's no use Damon."

"Trust me. Do it." She closes her eyes and I can see her concentrating hard. "Bonnie." I nod my head as Elena's eyes snap open.

"Bonnie?!" She pulls completely out of my arms and goes to hug her best friend.

"How Jeremy and the parentals?" I have to know if this is the right path to go down.

"Stronger." She turns to Elena now. "I miss you Elena. We want you both to come home but I know now that it's important for you to remember. There are big things that you and Damon overcome together."

Elena comes back to sit by me. We talk with Bonnie for a while and then the connection starts to face until she's gone completely.

"Thank you Damon. I know I shouldn't ask but will you stay tonight?"

I know I shouldn't but I really want to. I undo my tie and take off my shoes. "Might as well let me help you out of your dress my love." She stands and I undo the buttons. She slides it off and lets it fall to the floor. I pick it up and lay it across her desk chair. "That's my favorite dress don't ruin it Elena." She giggles and I can't help but laugh.

"Come join me Mr. Salvatore?" She raises her eyebrows as she crawls in her bed.

"Do you have to ask Miss Gilbert?" I crawl in next to her.

She sits up and undoes the buttons on my shirt. I look at her questioningly, "It's only so you'll be more comfortable Damon. We don't have to...I just want you here. I feel safe with you here."

I pull her close to me and hold her tightly to my chest. "You're always safe Elena. This is Mystic Falls, what could happen here? But I like having you next to me. Get some sleep."

I feel her breath start to slow until I know she's asleep. I kiss her lightly on her head, "I love you Elena." Normally I would have left but instead I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep with her in my arms. I was on the brink of sleep and I could have sworn I heard a loud knocking. It would sound once then stop then start over. I also heard a door open and a chair pull out like someone was watching us. Now, I was convinced it was a dream. No one would do that. I tightened my hold on Elena and nuzzled closer to her.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmate always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**_Sorry it took too long to update. I wanted to get the chapter right and I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. I'm working on the next one now. Please be sure to click the little review button at the bottom and let me know what you think, it really does help keep me motivated to write and update faster. :)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 6- Acceptance**_

**Elena's POV**

I woke up the next morning and Damon was gone, not a surprise he probably left after a few hours last night. I went to my desk to see if he left a note and sure enough he did, but it left me suddenly very worried for him.

_Elena,  
Went for a walk with your father.  
See you later (hopefully).  
Damon_

He was with my father, why? I didn't have long to gather my thoughts as Susanna had walked in the room and started to help me with my corset and dress. Apparently I had missed breakfast but Elliot saved me something and was waiting for me on the back porch. I really didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to go find Damon and make sure my father didn't take a rifle to his heart. That would surely mess up the future.

"And there she is. The talk of the house. Tell me, did you and Damon plan to sleep with each other all night and ignore my warnings or no?" I was very confused as I sat down next to him. Surely no one knew that Damon was in my room sleeping with me, well except for maybe Elliot. "Eat. We've got a lot to plan for tomorrow. You've put it off until the last minute and the staff needs to know by this afternoon how your birthday picnic will go tomorrow." He pushes the plate towards me. I shake my head, I vaguely remember that tomorrow is my birthday. I'm really not used to this time jump thing, I want to go home.

"I'm not the talk of the house. What's there to discuss?"

He laughs. "Everyone knows Elena. I'll let Damon tell you the story. We've got to decide what you want to eat, who you invite, how you want the gardens to look, and all the other stuff that you should have planned MONTHS ago. Be lucky I'm helping you."

I ate my breakfast in silence. I'm not good at planning anything, Caroline always planned everything and she was definitely not here in 1862. I had an idea but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it work. I decided I'd try and reach Bonnie again, maybe she could help me decide some stuff. I pick up the pad of paper and walk in the house. I hear Elliot curse under his breath and follow me all the way up to my bedroom.

"I can plan my own picnic Elliot."

"I've been told to stay with you by two different people. I don't plan on crossing either one so do what you have to do."

I glare at him as he sits in the chair at my desk. "Fine." I shut the door and sit on my bed. I close my eyes and concentrate on Bonnie. After a few seconds I open my eyes and I almost say 'ta-da!' but I hold back and just go to hug her. I go right through her. "Sorry. Hey Bon."

"Hey Lena. What's going on?"

"I need help planning a birthday picnic for myself tomorrow. I'm no good at planning without Caroline." I can see her eying Elliot. "Forget him. He's more stubborn than Damon if that's at all possible." Bonnie laughs and I can see her relax a little bit. It sucks that I can't hug her but at least she might still be able to be my best friend and help me out from time to time. "So first on the list is who to invite." I look up at her, hopefully she has an answer.

"Um...Damon." She seems to be thinking. "Stefan. And the guy you told me to ignore. I don't know Elena, I'm not technically alive yet so I don't know who all is in town."

"Good point." I turn to Elliot and he's smirking. "Do you have any brilliant ideas?"

"Everyone. Invite everyone. Believe me, it's the easiest solution."

I nod and write that down. We get through the whole list with Bonnie really only able to contribute opinions to the decorations. "I still don't know what to wear." Bonnie perks up again and I can see it in her eyes that she desperately wants to help. She's always loved this time period and the dresses so I'm sure she'd help me pick out something good.

"As much as I'd like to not be a part of this I really don't want to be on either fathers nor Damon's bad side so I guess I'll try to contribute an opinion. Although I think your best friend from the future will be more help than your big brother."

I roll my eyes and walk to the wardrobe with Bonnie in tow. "Elliot what did you mean about Damon's bad side?" I have to ask him, I'm currently shaking my head at every dress Bonnie points to. None of these are really me at all.

"Well he asked, well told, me to stay with you until he got back from his walk with our father. I know Damon's bad side, I've seen it, I don't want to be on the receiving end of it."

"You've got a point. I've seen it too." Bonnie continually points and I'm still shaking my head. "None of these will work Bonnie. It's warm outside and I'm almost positive it will be tomorrow and all of these are either long sleeves or too dark."

"This one might be okay, it's blue and it's pretty."

"No, I wore that to the ball yesterday and I didn't really like it but Damon did."

"I'm sure he did Lena. He'd like you in a paper bag."

I can't help but laugh and agree with her. It feels good to talk to Bonnie like this, even if she is like a ghost from the future. I know I should be in a metal hospital or something.

"Damon's going to hate me for what I'm about to do. Wait here."

Both Bonnie and I turn around to see Elliot walking out of the room. We both give each other looks that say 'what is he doing' but neither of us has an answer. He's not gone long before he returns with a box with a ribbon on it.

"Open it Elena. Damon's going to kill me probably but open it."

He sets the box on the bed and resumes his seat at my desk. I look at Bonnie and she nods so I open the box, hesitantly. I gasp in shock as I look at probably the most beautiful and most likely expensive dress I've ever seen. It's white with light blue patterns all over it. I can't tell what the pattern is, I think it's abstract or something. The sleeves hang off my shoulders on my upper arm, they aren't long at all they're short. There's small light blue ribbon bows on each sleeve and the ribbon continues around the neckline of the dress. There is also a light blue silk sash and goes around my waist and ties in the back. I finally remember how to speak and face Elliot.

"Why is Damon going to kill you?" I think I know the answer but I really want to hear it instead of just assuming.

"He got it for you. He asked me to keep it here so you wouldn't find it if you went snooping. Now just because I didn't want to hear anymore about sleeves and colors he's going to kill me."

"I won't let him kill you. It's beautiful."

"I guess so."

He's such a boy. I'm still in shock that Damon would buy me something like this when I'm interrupted by a knocking on my door. I look around and Bonnie is gone.

"Miss Elena. Miss Melanie Fell is here to see you."

I look at Susanna in the doorway, stunned to say the least. I knew that Melanie Fell and I had never been friends for a while now. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No ma'am. She's downstairs on the patio miss."

I watch her walk away and then I round on Elliot. "What does she want?!" I nearly yell it at him and I see him take a few steps back, in pure surprise that I yelled.

"No clue." He says while shaking his head. "Let's go find out. No way am I leaving you alone with her, well I at least need to see you with my eyes."

We walk downstairs in silence. I go out to the patio and Elliot stays in the library pretending to look at books. I can tell by the way that Melanie is pacing that she's angry about something and I immediately put my guard up.

"Melanie. How can I help you?"

She surprises me when she turns around and starts her speech. "Elena Gilbert. Never did I think I'd see the day when your perfect image was tarnished, but yet here it is!"

"What are you talking about Melanie?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I saw where Damon Salvatore went last night."

Oh no. "Melanie, look. It's not what you think it is."

"Really? His friends thought he was hooking up with some whore to get his mind off you being with his little brother. I saw him after he left. I saw him go in your window. I saw him never leave. Who knew that the whore he was hooking up is you!" She just called me a whore. Seriously where does she think she has the right to say any of this to me. Before I can compose my thoughts well enough to fight back she continues on. "I knew something was wrong when he came back to see me after 20 minutes telling me he couldn't escort me to the ball anymore. I understood it, even though it was for just a second. You on the other hand are being courted by Stefan but sleeping with his brother, do you know what this will do to him when he finds out? Do you even care? Or do you forget about him completely when you are sleeping with that pathetic excuse of a man Damon Salvatore?"

I don't know what I'm more upset by at this point. She called me a whore for one. She told me I didn't care about Stefan and that was adding fuel to the fire inside me. The last straw though was when she called Damon a pathetic excuse of a man. I snapped. I was suddenly wishing it was the time in 2012 where I was still a vampire just so I could rip her throat out. Instead I opted to react the only way I knew how. I stepped closer to her and lowered my voice to where only she could hear.

"Listen to me Melanie. I don't care what you say about me. Honestly, it doesn't hurt me one bit. But just so we are clear, I'm not sleeping with Damon or anyone else for that matter. I'm not a whore and don't ever say that again. I care very much for Stefan, as a friend and you have no right to say any different. I do know what this would do to him so that is why I told him that he couldn't court me anymore. He knows I love Damon and I told him that last night, he understands." I stepped even closer as I clenched my fist next to me. "But here is the main thing, if I ever hear you say anything like that about Damon again you will regret it." I keep my fist next to me as I turn to go back inside. _Deep breaths and keep walking._ I keep repeating that mantra in my head but she speaks again.

"You know I believe you, about Stefan. But I still think that Damon is a pathetic excuse for a man. I mean who pines after the girl who their own brother is in love with? What kind of man sneaks into that girls room and doesn't leave, mind you he knows what everyone in town will say about the two of you? The answer Elena, is no man would do that. Only an ass would do that, and believe me if you aren't sleeping with him I'm sure he'll have no problem finding a whore who will."

I took back my comment from earlier. THAT was the last straw. I turned and rushed toward her and before I knew what I was doing my fist collided with her jaw. She instantly went down and I raised it again and it collided once more. The next thing I know is she's getting back up and marching towards me when I hear 3 different voices all yell, "Elena!" I turn to see Elliot coming out of the library, looking quite pissed off because he probably heard the conversation. To my left is my father and Damon who look more stunned and in Damon's case proud that I had punched her. By the time they all reached us Elliot is standing between us speaking to Melanie.

"You shut your mouth! I don't care if you are a lady you WILL NOT speak to my sister like that! She had every right to do what she did. Get out of my house!"

Melanie rebuttaled him. "You know every word I said was true. Elena is a..."

"She is not a whore and I will not have you talk to her that way!" He grabbed her elbow and walked or rather dragged her to the front door. "Get. Out. Of. My. House!" He opened the door and slammed it in her face then walked back out to the patio.

I turned to face my father when I heard him find his voice again. "I'm going to the Fells. Elena, I'll let you and Damon speak privately. I'll be home by supper." He walks past me, I can see the anger in his eyes and I know it's because he now knew what Melanie had said to me.

"I'll go back inside. Damon can take it from here." Elliot turned and stormed up the stairs.

I turn to face Damon and he starts laughing. _Seriously Salvatore. _I go to walk past him but he grabs me around my waist. I instantly freeze, this is not the way he should be holding me, not here and not where people can see. "Damon. What are you doing?"

"Holding you. I thought it was obvious Miss Gilbert. Walk with me, I have a lot to tell you sweetheart." He doesn't let go of my waist as he leads me out towards the gardens.

**Damon's POV**

I wish I had shown up minutes earlier. I should be the one defending Elena, but yet as I see her throw a couple of good punches at Melanie I realize maybe she doesn't need me to defend for her, with Melanie at least. I was curious as to what got Elena so angry. I've never seen her that angry before and it was sexy as hell. I then hear Elliot storm out and say something about Melanie calling my Elena a whore and I wanted to repeat what Elena had done. I couldn't of course, I would never hit a girl. I knew exactly what Johnathan Gilbert was going to do, he was going to have a little talk with Melanie's father, so I decided to stay behind and spend some time telling Elena what happened with my morning. I grab her around her waist and she fits so damn perfect in my arms. I push her towards the gardens without once letting go of her waist.

"Damon where are we going? What's going on?"

I smile against her back. "Hmm you'll see. You smell good by the way."

"Damon!" She whined but I could tell she was smiling.

"Elena!" I mocked her knowing she would laugh, which she did. Damn I love her laugh.

She stops suddenly and faces me. "What is going on Damon? You're acting different. You've never held me like this before, not unless we are alone in my room. Something has changed hasn't it?" I frown when I hear the fear in her voice.

"Yes, something has changed Elena. Sit down with me." I sit down and pat the ground next to me. She sits down and looks up at me with those beautiful brown doe eyes. "I talked to your father this morning. Let me start at the beginning though. I woke up and I was going to leave you a note, go home and then come back later but when I sat up your father was there. He was sitting in your desk chair and he was watching us. I knew we'd both be in for it but then he just whispered to me that he needed to talk to me. Do you know what he said Elena?"

She's on the verge of crying now. "Damon I don't need to know. He doesn't like you I know that. What will I do without you?"

A few tears start to fall and I quickly reach out to wipe them away. "Luckily we never have to find out sweetheart." She looks up at me confused to I continue. "He saw us, you and me, from a different view last night. He saw the way that I held you, protectively but lovingly. He saw the way you held on to me, the same way. He knew that nothing had happened and that nothing would, for now at least." I shake my head a little as I am still shocked by what he said next. "He said he understands now Elena. He says he's okay with us. He says I can court you, and love you, and maybe one day marry you." I stand up and pull her up with me. I grab her face gently and look deep into her eyes. "So, Elena Gilbert, if you will still allow me I'd love to court you. I want to show you each and every minute of every day how much I love you. What do you say sweetheart? Maybe by this time next year you can even take my name if you want to, your dad seems to think that'd be alright, he was even a bit excited."

She doesn't respond right away and part of me starts to worry. Maybe I'm pushing too fast. I shouldn't have said I wanted to get married so quickly. I can hear my breathing start to hitch and I can feel the tears wanting to desperately fall from my eyes. For a brief moment, I wonder if maybe I've lost her. Maybe after what Melanie had said she doesn't want to be with me. I feel the hot tears fall from my eyes as I quickly try to wipe them away, but she's faster. I freeze my hands when I feel her touch my cheeks and wipe away the tears.

"Damon. I love you."

She pulls me to her and kisses me. My hands find their way back to her waist and I pull her closer to me. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open them so she can slip her tongue inside. We both sigh together and our tongues feel so damn good rubbing against each other and battling for the dominance. We've kissed like this before but it seems different this time, it seems like...more. I slowly lower her onto the grass and I pull away for just a split second to catch my breath. No one is around so I bring my mouth back to hers and we continue where we left off. I know we can't go as far as we probably would if we were in her bedroom but I can't resist kissing her neck. I trail my lips down as far as her dress will let me and then I return back to her mouth. I moan as I feel her fingers undoing a few buttons of my shirt and she starts trailing kisses down my neck to my chest.

"Elena." It's a breathless whisper but I'm close enough to her ear that she hears me just perfectly.

"Damon." Her voice is just as breathless.

I pull back just far enough to look into her eyes. "You never gave me an answer. But from the way you were trying to get me to make love to you here, in the open, I'll take it as a yes. Am I correct?"

She raises her eyebrows at me and pushes me to the side of her. She sits up and smiles that secret smile that I know only I've ever seen. "You assume a lot Damon. You'll have to catch me before I tell you the answer." She gets up and darts off towards the small lake at the end of her property.

She's thrown down the gauntlet. I waste no time in getting up and running after her. I can hear her laugh because I know I'm getting closer. When I catch up to her she's got her shoes off and is standing in the water.

"Now sweetheart. You'll ruin that pretty dress, don't want to that do we?" I raise my eyebrow and take a step toward her.

"Maybe I want you to ruin it for me."

"You know for someone so young, you are incredible when it comes to flirting with me."

She smiles. "I know you very well and I've had a lot of practice at learning what makes you tick. But since you caught up with me I'll tell you your answer. It's yes. It's always yes Damon."

I smile back at her and walk into the water to meet her. "I'm glad to hear that. I love you Elena." I take her in my arms and start to kiss her again. I feel her legs start to give way so I pick her up and set her on the grass under a tree. "We really shouldn't kiss like that unless we are in one of our bedrooms and we are both ready for that step. But for right now I'd like to sit with you. I even brought a book with me, want me to read some of it to you?"

She looks at me and I can see the love in her eyes. "I know I'm ready but I can still wait a while if you want to. What book is it?"

"You'll see."

I sit against the tree and pull the book out of my inside jacket pocket. She lays down and puts her head in my lap. "Comfortable Lena?" She nods so I flip through a few pages and found the first thing I want to read to her. "My great miseries in this world have been Heathcliff's miseries, and I watched and felt each from the beginning: my great thought in living is himself. If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it." When I finished with that she looks up at me.

"You know, Cathy has a point. That is how I'd feel if I ever lost you. I don't want to ever feel that way Damon. I would be miserable. I wouldn't be whole without you."

I smile. "I know, I feel that way too. Next quote." I flip a few more pages and start to read again. "You suppose she has nearly forgotten me? He said, oh Nelly you know she has not! You know as well as I do, that for every thought she spends on Linton she spends a thousand on me! At a most miserable period of my life, I had a notion of the kind: it haunted me on my return to the neighborhood last summer; but only her own assurance could make me admit the horrible idea again. And then, Linton would be nothing, nor Hindley, nor all the dreams that I ever dreamt. Two words would comprehend my future- Death and Hell."

When the sun started to set we decided to head back to the house. I declined the invitation to stay for supper mainly because I wanted to go home and change clothes. When I got there Stefan was waiting for me outside.

"Damon!"

"Stefan?" I was a little surprised to see that he would want to talk to me. I was almost positive that everyone in town knew which Salvatore was now courting Elena.

"I understand now. I know you probably don't expect me to but I knew it all along. I've always known that Elena loves you. Here, give this to her. Mom would want you to."

He holds out our Mother's wedding ring. "It's a bit soon for that yet Stef. Marriage is...intense, maybe later." I go to walk past him but he grabs my arm and puts the ring in my hand.

"Keep it. Now, years from now, it doesn't matter. I'm happy for you both Damon, really. Now lets go in supper is ready and we have guests here."

"Guests? Stefan who is it?"

He looks at me and I catch the gleam in his eyes. "The Fells, and Elliot Gilbert. Father wanted to clear up any misunderstandings from earlier today. He was not happy to hear what Melanie called Elena, nor what she called you. So lets go in and show her just how non-pathetic you are big brother."

I hide my laugh because I can already tell this dinner will be anything but boring. We quickly take our seats and I see Melanie cower down in her chair which ironically is right across from mine. No one talks for a while until Elliot breaks the silence.

"So, Damon. Word around town is that my little sister can throw a good punch or two, you might want to be careful around her."

"I think I can handle Elena. Can you Melanie?" I arch my eyebrow at her and I see her look towards her father. He nods his head and she meets my eyes for the first time.

"I'm sorry Damon. I shouldn't have said what I did. Please excuse me."

She gets up and walks into the library. I excuse myself and go to have a private word with her. She turns when she hears me come in, I leave the door open because I don't plan on listening to anything she has to say to me I just have to say what I need to say.

"Apology accepted Melanie. But...stay away from Elena and myself. You had no right to go to her and say the things you did. And just for the record I didn't tell you I wouldn't escort you to the ball because of my love for Elena, I did it for you. I didn't want to get your hopes up only to break them later on. Good evening."

I walk upstairs and lay down on my bed. I hear a tap on my door and I lift my head up as Elena comes in.

"Damon. I can't sleep. I came in the back, no one saw me."

I lift my arm up and she cuddles into me. She falls asleep within a few minutes and I follow right behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmate always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**_Corrected with the correct date! Sorry folks.  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter 7- A brand new year**_

**Damon's POV**

_Journal,  
I spent a long time not writing anything down and now she's convinced me I need to start again. Elena, what I wouldn't do for her. It's been 8 crazy, up and down, passionate, consuming months. I wouldn't change anything that has happened though. Stefan says we act like an old married couple, which one day we will be, we argue with each other but our rebound rate is incredible. _I smirk as I write that. _We'll be fighting one minute and about an hour later we'll be back to the passionate totally in love people that can't get enough of each other. _

I stop writing and I can't help but think of the first real argument we had. It was about 7 months ago. We were supposed to meet at the quarry and as usual Elena got there before I did. She wasn't alone, Stefan was there. I couldn't help but over hear their conversation they were practically yelling at each other.

"No Elena! I'm not going to tell him, it would cause problems and I don't want that."

"Well I can't lie anymore Stefan. Not to Damon. I'm going to tell him."

What the hell? I walk towards them, "Tell me what Lena?"

They both look at me and the surprise is evident on their faces. They weren't expecting me to be here and to know what they had said. I see the pleading look that Stefan gives Elena before he walks off and I let it go to my head. I watch my brother leave and then I round on Elena.

"Elena! How could you think I wouldn't find out?"

She looks at me confused. "You know already?"

I roll my eyes, "Kind of obvious. I heard what you said. How long have you been lying to me Elena?"

"Damon." She sighs. "It's only been a few months. I..."

"A few MONTHS!" I yell it at her and she takes a few steps back in surprise. I start pacing in front of her and run my hands through my hair. "I can't do this Elena. We're done." I turn to walk off but she grabs my arm.

"Damon No! Please, not over this. Listen to me please, we both wanted to tell you but you get mad so easily and..."

I can tell she's trying not to cry but I jerk my arm out of her grasp and turn around to face her anyway. "I don't want to hear it Elena! Not from you, not from Stefan, just leave me the hell alone! We're done. Over. Goodbye!"

I walk away and I hear her start to sob. I can't believe this. She was with my brother behind my back. How could she do that? How could he do that? "How could I have not known, is the real fucking question." I say that out loud just as I reach the front door. I slam it behind and immediately head for my fathers liquor, I don't want to feel any of this fucking pain in my heart. I don't want to hear her sobs echo in my head. If I'm honest I just want to curl up in a ball and die.

"Damon."

I clench my fists and turn to face my brother. "What Stefan? Don't you have a girl to attend to?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just I know how quick you get mad and I thought if you found out I was courting Melanie that..."

His words fade as I hear the name. I choke. "Melanie?"

"Yeah, Melanie Fell. Look Damon, I know what she said to Elena was wrong but she..."

"Not Elena. It wasn't Elena. Damn it!"

I set the glass down and run back to quarry. She's gone. Damn it! Why did I have to be such a fucking idiot? She tried to tell me and I didn't listen. I jumped to conclusions and now I might actually lose her forever. I ran to her house and knocked on the door. Although it was more like banging because I was in a hurry and I knew I needed to talk to her, I needed to make things right.

"Mr. Salvatore."

I walk quickly past the male servant run up the stairs. I get to her door and I can hear her still crying. She doesn't answer the knock so instead I try a different approach.

"Elena, I'm sorry! I didn't think. I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm really sorry baby and I didn't mean it. I love you Elena. Please open the door." I have my hands pressed against the door. I can feel the tears as they leave my eyes. She doesn't open the door.

"Go away Damon. You said it was over, let me go."

"No!" I yell it and I hear whoever was coming up the stairs turn around and head back down. "I won't let you go Elena! I love you damn it! Open the door!"

"No! You didn't listen to me Damon! I've always listened to you! You couldn't even give me the same decency!"

I hit the door with one of my hands. "I'm sorry baby! Please open the door! Please Lena!" I slide down to my knees and I'm still hitting the door with one of my hands but it's not nearly as hard anymore. "Please." I repeat it over and over. I can barely see anymore, the tears are flowing fast from my eyes and for once I make no move to stop them.

I don't know how long I sit there begging her to open the door and then she does. She opens the door. I look up at her but I don't get off my knees. I can't lose her. It can't be over. "Elena. I'm sorry. Please. Don't let me go." I grab her waist and pull myself against her. I don't care if anyone thinks this makes me any less of a man, begging her for a second chance but I need it. I need the second chance and I need her.

I feel her pull back from me and I lose it. I sit back against the wall and start sobbing more. She doesn't want to give me that chance, or that's what I think at least. She grabs my face and I realize she is on her knees in front of me. She wipes the tears that are still flowing from my eyes.

"I love you Damon. I won't let you go."

She pulls me into my arms and starts rubbing my back. I wrap my arms around her and I have no intention of letting her go. "I love you Elena. I love you. I was an idiot and I love you."

"Shh." She pulls me to my feet and into her room.

We sit on her bed and just hold each other. "The next time I assume something baby, slap me. Hard." She smiles at me and nods.

_She's kept that promise. I know I didn't deserve the second chance, or the third, or even the 50th chance. Yet she won't let me go and I don't want her to. She's the best thing to happen to me and I can't imagine life without her. I'm going to ask her to marry me. Hopefully she will say yes. I'm going to give her my mothers ring, no one else is worthy of wearing it. At least in my mind.  
Damon  
January 17, 1863_

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Journal,  
It's been 9 months now since Damon began courting me. I wish I could say that things have been easy but they have been the complete opposite of easy. I mean we've had times where everything was, as Damon would put it, all unicorns and rainbows, like my birthday picnic last year. Yet, we've also had times where we can't stand each other. We've raised our voices at each other and had arguments that almost always end in one of us walking out, but we always come back. We can never stay mad for longer than maybe a few hours, which is a good thing I guess. There is something that happened a couple of days ago that I think has changed our relationship forever._

I wrote that last line and stared at the word forever. It didn't seem like the right word but yet it was the only one that fit. I let the memory come back as I thought how to put it into words.

My family had gone out of town for the day and I stayed behind to have some alone time with Damon. It was uncanny how much my father had grown to trust us together, I never complained though. Damon and I had been outside walking around, well chasing each other actually. The last time he caught up with me we could both feel how things had changed. We weren't the two people we were 9 months ago, we were more passionate and more grown up. Our tongues collided and I found myself being laid down on the grass. My hands immediately started to explore his now very familiar body and his were doing the same to me. We pulled back only enough to look into each others eyes. We didn't have to say anything we both knew that we were ready. He led me upstairs and into my bedroom.

Immediately his lips found mine again and I swear fireworks went off everywhere in my body. I pushed him back and turned to lock the door, I didn't want anyone to walk in on this although it seemed very unlikely that anyone would. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back into his arms.

"I love you Lena."

"I love you too Damon."

Our lips met again and this time they didn't separate any time soon. His hands undid the buttons on the back of my dress and he let it fall to the floor. He then quickly untied my corset and threw it to the ground. My hands unbuttoned his shirt and I pulled it off his shoulders and tossed it behind me. He walked back towards the bed and pulled me down on top of him. I could feel him kick off his shoes and I quickly followed behind him. His hands found their way under my undershirt and he pulled it over my head. I rolled over and he climbed on top. His lips trailed down my neck until they found my chest. My heart rate picked up and I was beginning to feel just a little insecure, he had done this before and I haven't. _At least not in this century Elena._ I thought to myself. What if I did something wrong or I wasn't good enough? As if reading my thoughts he looked up at me while his hands gently massaged my breasts.

"You're so beautiful Elena. Please don't be worried or feel insecure, this is a first for both of us my love."

His mouth kissed my breasts and then he took one nipple in his mouth and I couldn't stop the moan from coming out of my mouth. He kept up the gentle caress as he went back and forth between my breasts."Damon. How is this your first? You've been with at least one woman before..."

He kissed his way back up my neck until his mouth was right next to my ear. "True but this is different. This is making love, THAT I've never done with anyone and I won't do with anyone but you." He whispers that and then he nibbles my ear before he starts kissing every inch of my body.

My hands slide down his back until I reach his waist and I bring my hands around to unbutton his pants. I slide them off and let them fall at the end of my bed. He slowly slid inside me and began moving very slow. Our lips found each other again and never missed a beat as we slowly picked up the pace. I gripped his back and pulled him as close as I could to me, it wasn't enough. "Damon." I moaned into his mouth as I reached my climax. "Elena." He moaned as he followed only a couple of thrusts after me.

We laid there and held each other, neither one wanting to move. I thought he had fallen asleep until he pulled me up off his chest so he could look me in the eyes.

"Lena, I love you. I have to ask you something."

I had no clue where he was going with this. "Okay. What is it Damon?"

He got up and reached for his pants and grabbed something out of the pocket. I couldn't see what it was. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes again. He was nervous and scared, his eyes gave him away.

"Elena. I know it's been 9 months but for me it's been forever and it always will be forever. I've loved you since I was the 9 year old who helped you find the perfect spot to hide when were playing hide and go seek with my 5 year old brother. Yeah, I know that sounds odd because you were 5 too but I could feel it Lena. You had my heart way back then and you've always had it. I've always been there for you and I will always continue to be there for you no matter what your answer is. I love you and I want to marry you. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me Elena? It doesn't have to be this week, this month, or even this year, I just want to know if one day you will be mine forever Lena."

I was pretty sure you could hear my mouth drop to the floor. He wants to get married, one day whether it's soon or not. He was right though, I've known it my whole life too. Ever since I was that 5 year old girl who began to feel butterflies whenever Damon Salvatore looked at her, when he could make her smile no matter what happened, when he was the 15 year old boy who held me while I mourned for my mother, and even now when he was the 19 year old young man (since his birthday was 3 weeks ago) who was asking his 15 year old long time best friend and love of his life to marry him.

"It's always been you Damon. It will always be you. I want it to always be you. Yes, I'll marry you. Today, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, whenever you want to Damon."

He smiled that secret boyish smile that only I've ever seen. He had tears coming out of his eyes as he opened his hand. I saw the gold band and I knew what it was, his mothers ring. The same one he gave me in the future. He slid it on my finger and I pulled him back into the bed with me. He kissed my head and we fell asleep smiling and holding each other, just like always.

_He asked me to marry him and I said yes. We told our families that evening and they weren't surprised at all. They all knew it was going to happen and they were all happy for us, even Stefan. We haven't talked about when but I don't think it matters, it's like he said, just one day. One day we will get married. I know it won't always be easy with Damon, sometimes I know it will be hard but I know that it will always be Damon. There will be no one else for me in this world or even the next. Damon is my constant and I can't imagine being without him. Forever can't come soon enough.  
Elena  
February 18, 1963._

* * *

**_The next chapter is in the works and they are both in for a very big surprise. This will cause the future and past to collide.  
Tell me what you think!  
:)_**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**Be sure to click the little review button.  
This chapter is strictly from Damon's POV. The next one which will probably be posted tomorrow is from Elena's.  
Enjoy the twists and turns and revelations.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7- Letters to home**_

**Damon's POV**

1 month, it has only been one month but I still feel as if I have lost half of myself. I'm pacing our front yard with my little brother watching me from the porch, Stefan the golden retriever watchdog. I keep reminding myself that Elliot said he'd bring me the letter when he got it. "Ugh!" I ran my hands through my hair furiously. "Why did I let her go to Alexandria? I should have kept her here. At least then we'd be together."

"You had to Damon. You aren't married yet and you know that this had to happen to protect not only Elena but the..."

"I know Stef. I know. I just hate being so far away from them."

I resume my pacing as I let the memory come back to me, for the 100th time that day.

It was late afternoon on the 22nd of February. I was sitting patiently with Elliot and Mr. Gilbert in the hallway while the Dr. was in with Elena. She had been sick for a couple of weeks and finally decided to take my advice and see the Dr. When the door opened the Dr. didn't come out.

"Mr. Salvatore. Please come in."

I get up and join him in the room with Elena. She looks a little bit better, she has color in her cheeks now and she's smiling. I go and sit next to her on the bed.

"Congratulations Mr. Salvatore."

"For what might I ask?" I was way beyond confused. Elena is sick, but looks like she's getting better, and he's congratulating me. It's ridiculous, then it hits me all of a sudden. I look at Elena and she nods her head.

"Miss Gilbert is not sick Mr. Salvatore. She's with child." I don't say anything because I'm at a loss for words. "I'll let you two talk and when you're ready I'll be downstairs if you need help to tell your families."

The Dr. leaves and I scoot closer to her and pull her to my chest. I have the biggest smile on my face and I can tell she does too. We don't say anything immediately. I don't think I could, I'm so...happy. Fucking surprised but happy. I've always wanted kids and now to find out I had one with Elena, WOW! My thoughts are halted as I remember something important. "Elena. If you're pregnant now, where is the baby in the future? I don't remember having a kid at all the rest of my human life and I'm pretty positive that the child didn't get turned so..."

"I don't know Damon. I was thinking the same thing. I don't think we'll find out until it's time for us to, I just know I want to enjoy THIS moment now with you, and our families."

She stands up and pulls me with her. We open the door and head downstairs. We find everyone in the library, even my father and Stefan. Damn, they got here fast. They immediately all stand and the same look of confusion and concern is on each of their faces. I look at Elena and she shakes her head. She wants me to talk, I don't mind I know exactly what I'm going to say. I have been planning this for centuries and now that I'm taking a trip back to the past I actually get to say it.

"Well, she's not sick." I look at their confused faces and burst out with a semi-loud, "Congratulations everyone! This baby will be half me and half Elena, are you all ready for that?" Elena swats me on the arm. "It was a joke baby. Well not all of it, she is having a baby."

I scan the room and I swear if we were to drop a pen you could hear it ring throughout the room. The silence seemed to go on forever. I eventually sat down in a chair and pulled Elena into my lap. She snuggled into my chest and started drawing patterns on my hand she held on her lap. Finally, Elliot breaks the silence.

"Uncle Elliot. That doesn't sound half bad. Congratulations you two." He comes over and pats me on the back and kisses Elena's forehead.

"I'd prefer that my nephew or niece call me Uncle Stefan not Uncle Stef like Damon will probably try to teach him or her." He follows behind Elliot and takes a seat next to the chair on the loveseat.

Neither father's had spoken yet, they still looked quite shocked. Elena pulls away from me so she can look me in the eyes, "We should get married now right?"

"NO!" Both fathers nearly scream at the top of their lungs. They both look at each other and it's Johnathan Gilbert that speaks first.

"Sweetheart, it's not possible. We all had suspicions before today that you were with child, hell half the town already expects it. A wedding, that would just add to everything." He raises his hand as she opens her mouth. "I know neither you nor Damon care what they say about you but think of the child Elena. Conceiving a child without being married, you know what will happen to the child. He or she won't be accepted and it would only bring about more complications. Yet, Giuseppe has a plan." He motioned to my father.

"Christopher." He looks at Stefan and I, his plan is to send us to live with Christopher.

I sigh as I look down at Elena. "He's right. Our child shouldn't have to go through that. We can go live with Christopher and figure out a plan and then come home after our child is born."

"Son. Not both of you."

I whip my head around at his words. I set Elena in the chair and walk over to my father. "What the hell do you mean not both of us?! I'm not letting Elena out of my sight! That's my child too!"

"I know Damon. Believe me I know what you're going through. I've been through it, hence Christopher! I have an idea son, hear me out." I nod for him to keep going. I may not agree with him but my father is not a stupid man. "Elena will go stay with Christopher and Elizabeth. She can write to you and you to her. In a couple of months you can go visit her, get married there a small family thing, come back and a few weeks later announce the news of the baby to the town here. You can then leave to be with her and both come back after the child is born. It's possible it might work without any judgements being put on the child."

I hated it but it sounded like it might work. I didn't want to go through with it but I would. No person walking this earth would dare have the chance to call my child a bastard. I'd kill them before they had the chance. I nodded my head, "It might work. I hate it but I'll go through with it."

"Hold on." I turn to see Elena standing behind me. "Who is Christopher?"

"You know who he is Elena. I told you about him, I just didn't tell you his name." I wait for her to respond as I see the realization on her face.

"He's your half brother. The maid's son."

I nod. "Yes. He's family. He'll take care of you, he and Elizabeth both will."

"Where do they live?"

"Alexandria." Luckily it's still in Virginia or else I would have probably ripped my heart out on the spot.

"When would I leave Damon?"

I look at my father and he nods his head. I walk up to her and put my arms securely around her and let the first tear fall from my eye. "Tonight. It would have to be tonight."

I'm brought out of my reverie when I hear a horse coming up the yard. I turn to find Elliot jumping off the horse. "It's about damn time Gilbert. Where's the letter?" I jog to him and hold out my hand.

"Nice to see you too buddy." He says sarcastically as he places two sheets of paper in my hand. "I still don't see why she couldn't send it here, but I guess since she wrote letters to Father, You, Stefan, Amelia, and myself she figured sending them all to one place would be better." He turned to Stefan, "Here is yours. It's just a few lines, sorry. I read it because she told me I could in my letter, it's quite funny. My sister has definitely not lost the fire that's always been in her."

He chuckles as Stefan takes the letter from him. I see Stefan open the letter and he shows me what she wrote after he laughed.

_Dear Stefan,  
Don't worry Christopher looks nothing like you. But he does have your taste in women as he's also courting a bitch named Melanie. I know she's a bitch because she too exchanged words to me. I gave her what she deserved though.  
Your soon to be sister,  
Elena_

I smirk. My girls got a sense of humor, and Elliot's right she still has that fire in her. Stefan and I were both curious as to if Christopher would like us. I thank Elliot for bringing the letter over and go inside. There is no way in hell I'm reading this letter in front of anyone. Once I'm in my bedroom I lock the door and lay down on my bed.

_My dearest Damon,  
I miss you. I love you. It's different here than in Mystic Falls. I don't go out much, although Christopher tries to get me to. He's a really nice guy but he treats me as if I'm going to break. It's very annoying. By the way I know you're wondering, he doesn't look like you either. I see some of your father in his looks but not much. I can't wait for your visit. I know I'm stalling at writing what you want but I'm not sure I can. I'm nervous and I don't think it would sound right. I know you said it would be easy if I just pictured you but come on Damon, it's just..awkward._

I laugh at her words. "Yeah right Lena. I'm a man anything you write or say would sound perfect and get the job done."

_I'll give it a try though, maybe not in this letter. I would feel better about if you would write that type of letter first so I at least have something to go by. I do miss you though baby. I miss falling asleep in your arms and I miss the way you kiss me. I haven't been sleeping well and I know it has something to do with you not being here. Most of all though, I miss the way you touch me. I miss the feeling of the electricity that sparks at just the simple act of you holding my hand. I love you so much Damon. Please come and see me soon.  
Oh! I know what might interest you. Christopher tried to teach me to ride a horse the other day. Baby don't freak out I was never in any danger. I didn't do very well. The horse literally tried to run off with me but Christopher didn't let him take a step until he got me off. I vowed never to do that again. I hated it and it was terrifying! I don't see how you can ride Duke and possibly feel safe. _

I'll kill him. I thought to myself. She is a pregnant woman and he put her on a horse! How dumb can one man possibly be. "I bet you'd feel safer on Duke, and I wouldn't put you on him alone I'd be there with you." I mutter to myself as I continue reading her two paged letter.

_Elizabeth is really nice too. She's a very good cook and I love her for letting me pick what I want to wear. I know it sounds ridiculous but I hate Susanna picking out what I wear, I'm 15 and now I'm engaged and expecting a child I can handle picking out my own clothes. Wow, how could I forget to tell you about their house. Okay here it goes.  
The house is small, compared to yours and mine. It's one story and only has 3 bedrooms. So yes, we will be sharing when you visit. They don't have maids or servants, which is a nice change. I help Elizabeth cook a little bit but she won't let me help with anything else. I'm not very good at the cooking seeing as I almost burned down their small kitchen. The backyard is spacious and it has a very lovely little garden. I love to walk out there and sit by the daisy's. I've been reading our favorite book for the past few days, my Heathcliff. They don't live in town which is nice. The town is bigger than Mystic Falls and I've only been to town a couple of times. I think it's safe to say that I don't want to live in a big town any time soon. _

"Well that's one thing I'd agree with you on Lena. I hate big towns too." I am still laughing that she almost burned the kitchen down. I would have loved to see that. I'm waiting for her to give me an update on our baby. I'm every bit the anxious expecting father.

_The baby is fine so stop making yourself go prematurely grey. The doctor says he or she is growing fine. I have gained some weight, I hope you don't...oh nevermind. I know if I finished that sentence you would lose it and yell at the paper. It'll be a few weeks until we find out if it's a girl or a boy. I've been thinking of names though. I was thinking if we have a girl maybe we could name her Abigail, after your mother. We don't have to it was just an idea. We have time if you don't want to use her name. If we have a boy I was stumped for a while because I didn't know what type of name to choose. I think I thought of the perfect one though. Asher, it means happy or blessed and we Damon are both of those. The middle names took a little bit of thinking but I've got ideas for those too. For a girl the whole name would be Abigail Carina Salvatore, I think it sounds nice. For a boy the whole name would be Asher Alessandro Salvatore. Yes I know you love that I kept the middle names Italian.  
I miss you and I love you.  
I'll be seeing you soon.  
Yours always,  
Elena_

"Asher." It feels like the world stopped spinning. It couldn't be true. The future and past could not have just collided. I shake my head, no it's not possible. I remember all too clearly when I died and saw my brother on the other side Asher was there and...there had been something different. I didn't notice it until now. The Asher that had brought Elena home and told me he was that vampire-human-witch looked different. He didn't look like a doppelganger, doppelgangers look exactly alike, there were differences with him. His hair was just like mine black, his eyes though they were blue but had specks of green in them like the green Stefan's eyes have, his smile was just like Elena's, and his voice reminded me of Elliot's voice. "Holy shit, our son is still alive in the future." I bolt up and start packing a bag while trying to connect with Bonnie. Finally she appears.

"Damon? You look like hell."

I turn around. "Bonnie, think hard. The night at the quarry before Elena got there and all hell broke loose. Where was Asher?"

She looked stunned. "With Elijah. They had told Stefan there was something important that he had to know and that Asher had to leave. I thought it weird because we were going to need everyone to help in the fight but Elijah was quite insistent that Asher had to be out of harms way and he had to stay alive. But then you saw him on the other side and end of story. Why?'

I run my hands through my hair as I fall to the ground. "He's still alive. Our son is still alive in that century." It was a whisper but I know she heard it.

"Your what?!"

I shake my head as I grab the bag from my bed. "Look I'll explain later. I have to go to Elena, I need you to find Asher okay? Find him, bring him back to Mystic Falls and keep him safe. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

I head out the door and don't even bother to look back to see if the witch had gone. I walk with a purpose and ignore everyone so I can just get to Elena faster. I grab Duke and just as I'm about to leave my father decides to make an appearance.

"Damon. If you insist on leaving in the middle of the night take this with you."

He hands me a gun so I nod. I check to see if it's loaded and I'm thoroughly confused. "There are wooden bullets dad. Why..."

"Just trust me. You need to be safe. Tell Elena I said hello."

He turns to go back inside and I stuff the gun away. Well, note to my future self, my father knew about vampires in 1863 as well. I head out of town and I make it to the edge of Mystic Falls and then I hear it. A scream, it comes from the direction I'm heading so I cautiously keep going. I see the carriage and I see the little girl. I stop and dismount to talk to the girl.

"The monster. He got my daddy. Can you help him?"

I take a deep breath and pull the gun out. "Yes. Stay with me and don't move." I grab her hand and approach where I see the back of the vampire who is feeding off the man. I cock the gun and point, this causes the vampire to turn around. "Oliver?" I recognize the vampire instantly, he works in Elena's house. I pull the trigger and he drops to the ground. The man he was feeding on is dead so I grab the girl and put her on my horse with me. I ride back through town until I reach the Gilbert house. I bang on the door and Johnathan Gilbert answers. He sees the girl and he sees me holding the gun.

"Damon. What..."

"Oliver. He killed...he fed...he was a vampire." How could I have forgotten this. I killed a vampire a year before I met Katherine.

"Come in both of you. Damon there is a lot you don't know, I'd be happy to explain."

I shake my head. "No, take care of the girl. I have to go to Elena." I turn on my heel, hop back on Duke and set out at a run. I don't stop until I reach the house that Christopher lives in. I sigh and knock on the door lightly. A woman opens it and I immediately recognize her. "Elizabeth." I pull her in for a hug and she pulls me inside.

"She's the first door on the left." She points down the hallway so I start walking.

I reach the door and I contemplate knocking but it's been a rough night and I need to know she's okay. I open the door and she jumps a little from sitting on the bed. "Elena." I run to her and kiss her. "It's going to be Asher. I know it. I'll explain everything." I start my explanation and once I start I can't stop. I tell her about Asher, and about Oliver. Something tells me that this is just the beginning of a long and bumpy road ahead. I just hope we both survive it without hurting or losing each other.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters..  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**_Sorry the update came so late. My laptop crashed and I lost the whole chapter and had to rewrite it. I think it turned out better this time. I hope you enjoy it. Be sure to let me know what you think. Next chapter in the works now. _**

**_~Meg_**

* * *

_**Chapter 9- Separation**_

**Elena's POV**

I curl my knees to my chest and lift my head to face Christopher again. "He'll come. He won't believe it. He loves me." I had said those words over and over for the past few weeks.

"This is it. I can't let this happen. I'll be right back." He got up and walked out of the church.

I watched him leave and sighed when the door shut. I was confused to say the least. I'd been alone before but this was different. I knew that it wasn't my choices that caused me to be alone, it was choices made for me and choices made for Damon. We didn't choose this, but somewhere inside me I knew that if we had known everything right from the beginning we probably would have chosen this ourselves. I get up and go lay on the makeshift bed Christopher had made me. As the tears start to fall I let myself embrace the memories of the past few weeks.

Damon had surprised me when he came to Alexandria. I missed him so much and now he was here. He had told me everything. He told me that he knew deep down we would have a boy and name him Asher and that he would be alive in the future and that we'd meet him. We both smiled at that thought, we were going to have a chance to be a family. Not a traditional family but a family. He told me about the vampire he had to kill and that he was a servant in my house. He told me not to come home until he made sure that there were no more threats in my house and if there were he'd deal with them. He told me that he contacted Bonnie and ordered her to find Asher and keep him at the boardinghouse until we got there. We talked all night and eventually fell asleep holding each other.

We woke up and it felt like I was home again, and in a way I was I was with Damon. After breakfast he had to leave and get back to Mystic Falls. We said our goodbyes and he handed me a note.

_I love you Elena. Always. Only you._

It didn't say much but it said enough. I kept it with me all the time after he left. A few days had passed and nothing really interesting or earth shattering had happened, until two days after Damon left. I was about to go out to eat lunch but I was pushed back in my room by Christopher. I heard yelling and I heard things shattering in the rest of the house. Christopher started chanting words in Latin, I felt the power he was gathering and using, the realization hit me quick he was a witch. I didn't see this earlier but I did recognize the spell, it was a protection spell. He held me firmly behind him as the door was kicked off it's hinges and I stared at the person on the other side. I felt the wind being knocked out of me. I tried to speak but I couldn't, I was afraid. It was Klaus. Not the Klaus I knew but a more dangerous one, if that was possible. He tried to get in but was denied access.

"You are not strong enough to protect the girl alone. I will get to her! I will hunt you to the end of the earth boy!" With that Klaus took off running. We didn't move for a while then all of a sudden Christopher was packing my stuff.

"What are you doing?" I have to know what's happening. I can't possibly leave, I'm pregnant and Damon will come here looking for me.

"We're leaving. I have to get you back to Mystic Falls. You have to trust me Elena."

I don't have time to answer because he grabs me by the wrist and pulls me towards his horse. He sets me on top and hands me the one bag with clothes for both of us in it then he hops on. We don't stop until we reach the church then he carefully guides the horse around to the back. He pulls me off and leads me inside. I watch him carefully as he locks every door and window and comes to sit next to me.

"I know you have questions. I can't answer them all but I will try."

I look up at him and without knowing what will come out of my mouth I start talking. "Why did we leave? Why was Klaus at your house? Where is Damon? Why didn't you tell me you're a witch? I want to go home Christopher." I stop when I feel the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I should have told you a long time ago but I didn't know how, I still don't. Yes, I'm a witch a semi-powerful one. I know you're a doppelganger and that Damon is one too, and I know you were sent back here from the year 2012." He closes his eyes and leans his head back. "We had to leave my home because it wasn't safe. Niklaus found you, he won't stop looking for you. As to why he is looking for you, he wants to kill you but you know that already. Damon is probably sitting in his room completely unaware any of this happened. You can't go home though, I'm sorry."

I look at him in complete shock. I didn't think anyone but Elliot, Damon, and myself knew that we were sent back in time. Klaus wants to kill me, that is nothing new he's always wanting to kill me. Damon doesn't know where we are and I can't go home. I don't know what to say and I don't know how long I go without responding to a word he said. I get up and cross the room and look out the window.

"Elena? I really am sorry. I never thought any of this would happen but it did. I would love to let you go home but it would only result in either you or Damon or both of you dying. I know you don't want that and neither does he. You will see each other again, I will make that promise to you Elena. I just have to wait for your protector to get here and then we can go the safe house."

I raise one eyebrow at him. "Protector?"

He nods. "In your time he's a very good friend to you. Elijah. I just don't know when he'll get here. He's doing his own part in protecting you by trying to keep the vampire bitch from coming to Mystic Falls. He's been tracking her but there's no promise he will keep her away, she's good running from people."

"Katherine."

"Who? Do you mean Katerina?"

I nod my head. "Yes and I can tell you that she does come to town. Trust me, you know I am from the future."

We don't talk again for at least a week, maybe longer. Neither of us really knows what to say. He tries to tell me little things here and there to see if he can get any reaction from me, that's how I found out he is the one who spelled the rings. He also told me that he's sorry, about a million damn times. I thought Stefan was broody but Christopher is worse. It's late at night and I sit up to ask Christopher if I can go see Damon. I don't get to ask my question because we both turn when we hear something outside and he pushes me down to the floor. I try to get back up to face whatever or whoever it is with him but it's like I meet a barrier when I try to get up. I see Christopher sigh when my father walks in the doors and locks them behind him.

"Johnathan. He was supposed to come by now, is Damon alright?"

"Yes." My father sighs, "There's been a change. They can't see each other again, I'll need her ring."

I see as Christopher clinches his fists and I try to say something but something tells me they can't hear me. "No. Leave her ring with her. But I ask you this, are you sure this is what you and Giuseppe want? To separate them now after being together everyday they've basically been alive and in love it could break them to the point where I don't think they'd ever recover."

"I'm sure. Giuseppe has already told Damon that Elena left him, that she met someone else. He's not taking it well but he'll move on."

"He told him what?! He had no right! She's been waiting for him every night and he's never come! It's tearing her up and..." He paused as he cocked his head to the side. "It wasn't Giuseppe's idea was it? My, mine and Damon and Stefan's father may be a lot of things but he would never do that. You told him something didn't you. What did you tell him?" My heart plummeted. I couldn't see my fathers face to know if this was true but I also knew that Christopher wouldn't lie, not now.

"It doesn't matter. Damon can't be with Elena it's too dangerous and I won't put my daughter in danger. Keep her here and away from Damon. Tell her whatever you need to; he slept with someone else, he's moved on, he doesn't love her, anything; just make her forget him."

"No. I won't do it. She's heard everything you've said and I think she'd agree with what I'm about to do." He grabs my fathers arm and guides him to the door. "Don't come back and don't you dare call her your daughter. You're an ass and if you ever try to set foot inside this church again you will see just how fucking powerful a witch I can be." He steps back and the doors slam without him touching them.

He turns around I fling myself in his arms. "Damon. Thinks. I. Don't. Love. Him." I get the words out in between my broken sobs. He soothes me the best he can and I can hear him cursing my father under his breath. I fall asleep eventually but I wake up when I feel Damon's mothers ring being pulled off my finger. "What are you doing Christopher?"

"Spelling your ring."

That's how he knows I'm from another century. "You're the one who spelled our rings to bring us back here to remember?" He just nods and keeps going with the spell. He hands me back the ring after about an hour or so.

"It will only work if you and Damon are ever separated or forced to forget each other permanently. Now, get some sleep little sister. Uh, you don't mind if I call you little sister right?"

"Mm no Christopher. You're Damon's brother, we're family I guess, or close to it."

A couple of more weeks pass and things are less tense with Christopher and I. We still don't talk much except for when I tell him that I'm positive Damon wouldn't believe what his father and Johnathan Gilbert would tell him.

I'm snapped out of the memories when I feel someone lay down beside me. "Always only you." I turn over and I'm met by the most beautiful blue eyes ever.

"Damon?"

He smiles at me. "I love you Elena. I could never believer that you'd leave me." His lips meet mine and I can feel the tears on his cheeks.

"You know, I've seen you cry more in this century than the next Mr. Salvatore."

"Hmm don't get used to it baby."

I curl into him and he holds me as tight as he can. "Why didn't you come earlier?"

He takes a deep breath. "I tried. I didn't know where you were. I looked but I'm sorry baby. But I must say I have to be one hell of an actor because our fathers both believe I'm incredibly pissed at you and won't ever love you again." I look up at him and he smirks at me. "I will pretend as long as I have to in order to keep my babies safe." He puts his hand on my stomach and kisses my forehead.

"Holy shit!" We both yell at the same time and we sit up.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Christopher runs in the front doors followed by Elliot, who I'm not even going to ask how he found us.

I look up at Damon's eyes and be both look at our brothers. Damon doesn't speak but he keeps his hand on my stomach, I'm pretty sure he's at a loss for words. "The baby kicked." I look back at Damon and he's smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen him smile. "Damon, he...he moved." I didn't notice that Elliot and Christopher came to sit next to us until Elliot spoke.

"I know this is your moment but I am the uncle and I would like to feel my nephew move...please?" Damon laughs and nods his head. Elliot lays his hand next to Damon's and he kicks again. I see Elliot yank his hand back and his eyebrows shoot straight up. "Wow. I always knew there was someone in there but damn the kids strong."

"That's my boy." Damon smiles proudly and suddenly all 4 of us are laughing.

We spend the next few hours laughing and talking like none of this bad stuff even exists. I know that this moment won't last forever but I find myself wishing it could. Elliot informs me that Christopher came and got Damon to bring him here, that must have been where he went earlier. Elliot had always known but was basically being blackmailed if he even so much as hinted to Damon where I was. Damon said that Stefan was seriously pissed off at me. Stefan believed every word that his father had told Damon and wanted nothing more to do with me. I can't say I was upset about this because part of me honestly didn't care. Christopher and I told them both about how Klaus had shown up and I felt Damon stiffen when I said Klaus's name. He quickly recovered when Christopher told him Elijah would come to protect me. Damon knew that Elijah had always been a good friend to me, it wasn't always an easy friendship but I trusted him ergo Damon trusted him.

"Well baby it looks like we once again have to trust my favorite original to protect you."

Before I can answer Damon, I hear a familiar voice from the front of the church.

"I believe the term you're looking for is, O.M.G."

I snap my head up and bolt myself into his arms. "Elijah!"

I hear Damon laugh as he makes his way over and I feel Elijah pat my back. "Nice to see you too Elena. Now tell me how are you adjusting to finding out that you and Damon were the epic love story you've always dreamed about?"

I pull back from him and I ask the question I've been needing to ask ever since Christopher told me he'd come here. "How come in the future when Rose has me you try to kill us all? You knew me then didn't you."

He raises an eyebrow at me and invites me to sit down with him. "We have a lot to talk about Elena. Sit, I'll explain everything, well almost everything."

I sit and he begins his story.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long to update. It's been busy and I wanted to write this chapter perfectly. Be sure to let me know what you think and I promise to get the next chapter up before the weekend.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10- Memories...and change**_

**Damon's POV**

As I watched Elena embrace her old friend surprisingly I wasn't jealous like the old me would have been. I understood it now, they were just as close as she was with Jeremy or Elliot, so I decided instead of jealousy I'd give acceptance a try. I walked up to them and smiled along with them. "Yes, Elijah. Why did you try to kill us in the future?"

He looks at me and gives me this half smile and shakes his head. "Experimentation. I had to know if you would still have done whatever it took, whether that be kill or be killed, to protect Elena. When you fought me for her, stood between her and my brother, fought your own brother numerous times, all for her I knew. I knew that somewhere inside of you that you remembered. I didn't want to do it but as Asher's guardian I had to. I had to know and I'm sorry Damon, Elena." He turns to look at us both and we, well at least I, can see the truth in his words.

"Ash...Asher's guardian? What do you mean Elijah?" Elena voices the question before I can. I can't help but wonder what could have happened to make Elijah watch over a little boy who was of no relation to him.

"Yes. After I saw what happened to Elena and then watched Damon leave town already on his way into utter depression, which you will see what happens I can't say any more...I couldn't leave him on his own. I can't tell you a lot but I can give you my word that I will stick by you again, no matter what. I won't leave the two of you just like I didn't before. Damon, can we talk privately please?"

I give him a questioning look but walk out the front doors with him right behind me. He doesn't let me get far outside the door before he's in front of me halting my steps. "You wanted to talk to me?" I raise my eyebrows and notice the look in his eyes. Worry, Anticipation, Fear, Sorrow, the emotions pass so fast I convince myself I was probably imagining it all.

"Damon. I don't know how this will affect anything, I don't think it will but I have to warn you. Tonight...tonight is when it happens. The thing that puts you on the path toward Katherine." He turns around and walk in circles.

"When what happens?" I'm pretty sure I know but I don't want to be right. It hurts too much to think I'm right.

"Niklaus gets to you." He sighs. "Well, him and his witch. Witches can compel people and it's different. It can only be broken by that witch and even if you transition you won't remember. I...I know you need time with Elena. I'll take the two boys out for a while so you can be alone with her. Just remember something, if not for me then for Elena, remember that you will find your way back. No matter what my brother does or says to you tonight just remember that you find your way back."

He clasps my shoulder as he walks by and back into the church. I don't move. I can't move. I was right, and it hurts. I walk to the side of the church and lean against the wall. I've never been a religious person, I've never believed there was someone up there watching out for me, but now as I looked at the sky I wanted to believe it. I wanted to have that hope that my mother used to have that everything happened for a reason and that God never gave you more than you can handle. Yet, I couldn't find it. "I am not going to cry. I won't be the weak one. I'll fight it. I won't let him make me forget." I repeat the words out loud about 100 more times. I know that I won't be able to fight it but I want to have hope, I need to have hope for Elena. I need to tell her that I'm strong enough to handle any of it. I'll be a good father, I won't be like my father. As I reach the doors to the church I pause and look up. "God if you are real, please don't take Elena and Asher away from me. I know it's selfish but I need them." I walk through the doors and Elijah nods to me. He grabs Elliot and Christopher and pushes them out the door. I walk over to Elena and take her in my arms. I know what I need, but I don't know if she needs it too. I grab her face and pull her lips to mine.

She doesn't pull away in fact she kisses me back just as passionately and just as needy. _My mother would roll over in her grave if she knew what I was about to do in a church. _I push the thought away as we quickly rid each other of our clothes. I tear my lips away from hers as I kiss every single inch of her. Her eyes, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, that special spot under her ear lobe that drives her crazy. I move down to her chest and spend quite a long time at her breasts. I reluctantly move down her stomach and smile as Asher nudges me.

She laughs. "I think he likes it when you kiss my stomach."

I smile. "That's my boy."

I look up and smile back at her. I bring my lips once again back to hers and roll us over. Elena straddles me but our lips never break contact. Our tongues are still battling each other for dominance as she eases me into her. I catch her moan in my mouth and my arms caress ever inch of her body I can reach. She sets a slow pace and for once I'm fine with it. I don't want this moment to end. She takes her lips off mine and kisses each part of my body she can reach. I can feel myself getting so close to coming apart underneath her and I can feel she's getting there too. She rolls us over and I am very careful not to hit her stomach at all. I put all my weight on my hands as I hold myself above her. "God, I love you Elena."

"I love you too Damon."

We both find our releases together and I slowly ease out of her and lay beside her. I stroke her hair as I pull the blanket over both of us. I feel her breathing slow as she falls asleep. I can't stop looking at her, I memorize every little detail of her and I place my hand on her stomach. I had told myself I wouldn't cry but I knew what I was about to lose. I let the few tears fall as I held the two most precious things in my life close to me. I lay there with her for a few more minutes until I finally get dressed again. I make sure she's dressed enough to be comfortable but suitable for people as well. I kiss her forehead and then her stomach. "I love you both. I'll never forget either of you, not forever. I'll find my way back, I promise." I whisper the words in her ear and then make my way out of the church. I see Elliot, Christopher, and Elijah sitting on the grass but I don't say anything. Elijah meets my eyes just for a second and I know he's apologizing for what his brother is about to do, I nod my head and keep walking as I see him go inside, most likely to speak to Elena because even I know she wakes up very easily and is probably awake right now. Elliot and Christopher don't move and don't question where I'm going. I get a few feet away from the church when I hear my name being called. "Damon!" I keep walking. "Damon don't do this!" Elijah must have told her what was bound to happen at some point tonight but I force myself to keep walking. I can't turn around because this is what I have to do. I have to do what Klaus and Katherine tell me to do for the next year all so I can protect my family. I'll fall in love with Katherine and drink from her and turn into a monster just like I remember but this time I'll try to remember why I'm doing it, for Elena and for Asher. I'm about halfway home when I feel myself being pushed into the side of one of the buildings. I look my attacker in the eyes and show him that I'm not one bit afraid of what's to come.

"Damon Salvatore."

"Niklaus I presume?" I had to let him think I didn't know him because I didn't the first time I was here. It would be too weird to call him Klaus now when I didn't even know the guy.

He lets go of my chest and raises an eyebrow at me. "Stop the Niklaus shit Salvatore. I know that you remember the what 6 or 7 months I spent dating Caroline and becoming your, what did she call it...oh yes, bestie. Not that I could replace your drinking buddy Alaric but hey we bonded, being bad guys and all." He sits down against the wall and motions for me to sit with him.

I stare at him very confused. "You...you're supposed to compel me, or someone is. Right?" I slowly sit next to him.

"Ah yes, the witch. He's dead like he's supposed to be so...I guess we'll have to pretend that you were compelled. You can do that right, act?"

"Act? But why..."

He raises his hand and I shut up quick. "As for why I can't bring myself to make someone make you forget Elena...call it a change of heart. You may think of me as a cold heartless vampire with no redeeming qualities but...I'm not the same vampire I was the last time I was in this century." He looks at me and nods his head. "And yes, a certain blonde vampire is the reason for that."

I give him a half smile. "I can act. Who would have thought that you'd actually have at least one redeeming quality. But...speaking of blonde vampires...how is Caroline? I know Elena feels bad, she knows Caroline has to be worrying about her."

He smiles and the expression on his face looks out of place, like it hasn't been there for a while. "Caroline will be fine in about 45 minutes."

I shake my head. "Whatever you say. Wait!" I jump up and glare at him. "If you remember Elena and I why the hell did you threaten her at Christopher's?"

He chuckles. "Appearances. And to give your witchy little brother a push to tell Elena he knew she was sent back in time. But...we better get going. I have a plan to explain to certain people."

He starts to walk away and I'm unsure whether or not to follow him. So many thoughts are going on in my head that I actually have a headache now. I said goodbye to Elena and set out knowing Klaus would take my memories and now he's not because he remembers becoming my friend. He remembers Caroline and he didn't mean to scare Elena when he threatened her. I shake my head as I try to clear the thoughts out of my mind. I decide that I'll turn the other way and just go home. I'll deal with this all tomorrow but now I just need to go home. I stop when I find Klaus in front of me.

"Are you coming? I have a few...gifts and surprises for you and Elena." I don't move so he grabs my arm and leads me the opposite direction. "Just come with me. You won't regret this, I give you my word."

I nod and he lets my arm go. We aren't heading anywhere in particular just walking through the woods. Part of me is seriously curious as to what Klaus could possibly have waiting for me in the woods. The other part is telling my curious side to shut the fuck up and flee the original vampire. _Curiosity killed the fucking cat._ I laugh as I picture the many scenarios that could play out from this walk. I mentally note that this is the part in the horror movies that the music changes and people almost always die, and yet I'm the only one who could die but something in my head tells me that Klaus no matter how much of a bad ass he thinks he is won't let me fucking die. The silence in unnerving and then once we reach a clearing he just stops. He fucking stops now, when nothing could possibly be waiting here. I look around and all I see are fucking trees. "Nice. Trees. I see them all the time. Goodnight Klaus, see you later." I turn to walk away and I'm halted when I hear my name being called.

"Yo! Damon!"

Holy mother of shit this can't happen. He can't be here. I turn around and I'm floored. "Gilbert? Jeremy fucking Gilbert?!" He laughs and Klaus laughs along with him.

"Nice to see you too dick. Look he brought us here and now we need to tell you the new plan."

Wait a motherfucking second. Klaus brought THEM here? Who is them and how the hell did they get here? I'm about to ask but I'm rendered fucking speechless when Bonnie and Caroline step into my line of sight.

"Hey Salvatore senior."

I nod my head, noting I have a smile on my face. "Vampire barbie." I walk up and give her that your my friend one armed hug. "Witchey." I turn and give the same hug to Bonnie.

"They get a hug and all I get it a curse word for a middle name? I'm your brother in law, well not legally but technically."

I laugh and grab him in a headlock. I'm thrown to the ground and end up coughing while trying to get my breath back. "Damn it. I forgot you were a vampire." Everyone laughs at me, silly little human, they don't say but I know them better than they think and I know they're thinking it.

"Oh!" Bonnie yells and she pulls something out of her pocket. She seems excited. I'm surprised when he hands me a picture that's been folded in half. I look at her a raise one eyebrow. "I thought you'd want that. It might help when you act like you're falling for Katherine and have to be away from Elena." She nods her head and I slowly unfold the picture.

I feel the fluttering feeling in my stomach and I can't help but smile at the picture. It's been photo-shopped and printed out but Bonnie did a good job. It looks like we were all together when the picture was taken. I see Elena and I smiling those ridiculous I'm happier than ever smiles with the lake behind us. I rub my thumb over her cheek and I look at the other face in the picture. Asher, he's at the lake obviously the backgrounds fit almost perfectly. He's smiling and he looks happy. I'm sure if anyone were to see this they'd think we were all together for this picture but we weren't. Other people would also assume that Asher would probably be my brother but I knew the truth now, he's my son. I feel Bonnie hug my shoulders from behind me and I turn my head to look at her. "Thank you Bonnie. This...it's...just thank you." I feel her nod her head.

"You're welcome. I found him and he's fine. He's with Ric and Jenna at the lake house. He can't wait to see you and Elena again now that you know who he is."

"Ahem." I glare at the original vampire who cleared his throat. "This is all very touching but can you two continue this talk at the church. I have a doppelganger to apologize to for scaring her and you three need to stay in a place where you won't be seen, hence said church. Let's move!" He walks off and I fold the picture and put it in my pocket.

I stand up and Bonnie keeps her arm around my shoulder. Jeremy walks next to us and Caroline walks next to Klaus. Bonnie drops her arm and pulls something else out of her pocket and she unfolds two pieces of paper and quickly reads them. "He gave me something for you and Elena, wanted to make sure I had the right one. Here." I see Jeremy smile on the other side of me and he nods his head towards the paper. I take it from her and open it. There are only four words but they seem to say a lot more and they leave me speechless for the rest of the walk.

_I love you Dad._

**Elena's POV**

I watched as Damon left, left me and left our son. I had known it was bound to happen and yeah Elijah had explained everything to me but it didn't help the fact that it hurt. I called his name but he didn't acknowledge that he heard me. When I finally couldn't see him anymore I went back inside. I sat on the pile of blankets where Damon was just laying, I didn't want to let go. I didn't want to lose him. I know it's selfish but I need him. I could live without everyone else in this room; Elijah, Elliot, Christopher, I could live without them as long as I had Damon and Asher. _Be honest Elena. Stop lieing to yourself._ Regret, if I was being honest that was the emotion I was feeling the most. I had spent so many years in the future trying to stay away from Damon. I regretted every moment of it. I should have told him when he took me to Georgia for a five minute time out that I loved him, that I needed him, that I was so beyond happy that it was him who saved me from the vampire my car hit. I also regretted not spenind more time with Asher. He had been there for Damon and I when we needed him but we, well I was, so consumed with protecting each other and our friends that we didn't spend that much time with the boy who looked oddly a lot like the best parts of each of us. I ran my hand through my hair and fell back on the pillows.

"Elena, he'll remember. I know that..."

"Just don't Elijah. He left. No goodbye, no I love you, he just left." I get up and try to walk away.

"He's hurting too Elena. You know that. You know Damon better than anyone, and he did say goodbye. He held you until he had thought you fell asleep. He didn't want to hurt you."

I chuckle at him."Yeah, right. Damon didn't want to hurt me so he walked off to get every fucking memory of my erased. That hurts Elijah no matter how you look at it. Hell, he didn't even look back."

His grip tightens just a little on my arm. "He said something before he came in. You didn't hear it but I did. He's not a religious person but in that moment, when he knew what he had to do, he let himself have hope. He hoped that if God was real Elena that he wouldn't take you and Asher from him, not again. He knows it was selfish but he knows he needs you two so don't you say that he never looked back. He loves you and that's why he left."

"Elijah...I..."

Before I could finish my sentence I was being rushed to the wall and pinned behind Elijah. He was crouching protectively in front of me and Christopher took a spot next to him. Within just a minute the door opened and Klaus walked in. He had his hands up in surrender and he spoke not to his brother or to Christopher but to me.

"Elena. I'm sorry about a few weeks ago. I know that we don't have the most...trusting past but I'm hoping that you will give me a chance to show you something. Please, doppelicious?" He raises his eyebrows and gives me the smile that I've come to know is from the 'I'm totally in touch with my humanity and consider you a friend' Klaus, and he used his funny little nickname he had for her.

I smile and step out from behind Elijah and walk right up to him. "Doppelicious? Really Mr. humanity loving OV?"

He laughs and pulls me in for a hug and I return his friendly hug. I feel myself being yanked backwards and once again Elijah is in front of me. It hits me then that Elijah never really saw Klaus and I become friends or Klaus and Damon become friends. I put my hand on Elijah's arm and he steps to the side. I sit down and pat the seat next to me for Klaus and he sits down.

"Well sweet Elena. I have a few things for you. You see, I knew a very powerful witch and lets just say he owed me one. I turned one into three so...get ready to be really happy." He gets up and goes to the door again. "You can come in now, not that you need an invitation."

I look back and I'm floored. Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie all come walking through the door. I immediately jump up and hug my little brother. "Jer! Oh my God I missed you!" He returns the hug and kisses my forehead.

"Me too Lena. Me too."

I feel Caroline grab me and bust into a stream of, "Eeeeeekkk! Elena Margret Gilbert I am so going to love seeing you pregnant! We have so much to talk about but it can wait go hug Bonnie." She pushes me towards Bonnie and I wrap my arms around her.

"I missed you BonBon."

"I missed you too LeeLee." I smile as we both still use our childhood nicknames for each other.

She pulls back and hands me a folded piece of paper. I look at it and slowly unfold it. I gasp when I see what it is, a family picture. Yeah it's been put together on a computer and it's from the next century but it's still our family. Damon, Asher, Me...and we're all smiling. "Bonnie...I..." I can't voice all my thoughts. I look at Damon and me and I see the memory come back. We went to lake house after everything had happened and Damon and I were human again. We had so much fun that weekend, we got to know each other all over again. We got drunk, we played pictionary and lost horribly, we sang karaoke and we rocked the house, he threw me in the lake and I pulled him in with me, but we also fell in love with each other all over again. He took a lot of pictures on his digital camera and I know this was his favorite, it was taken on the dock at the lake the morning after we had made love for the first time when we were both human. It was...indescribable. I look at Asher's picture and I can tell that it was taken on the same dock. Bonnie or Jeremy had to have taken him there because no one else would have known exactly where to sit him to make it look like he was in the picture with us. "I love it Bonnie. Thank you."

"I know Elena. I know they are both important to you. I found him, he's safe, he's with Ric and Jenna. He can't wait to see you and Damon again."

I smile up at her and the moment is interrupted when Klaus clears his throat. "Ahem. I don't want to break up this little family moment but I do have one more thing to tell you Elena."

I sigh, "What now Klaus? You already brought my two best friends and my little brother from the future somehow because of a witch who owed you a favor what else could you possibly give me?" I raise my hands and let them fall back on my lap.

He smirks. "I didn't do it."

I look at him confused. "You didn't do what?"

He sits down next to me and puts the picture back in my hand. He puts his finger under my chin and makes me look him in the eyes. "I. Didn't. Do. It."

I think about his words and then I gasp. I stand up suddenly and I hear the door open. I turn around and Damon's here. He holds up a picture and it's the same one I have. "He didn't do it baby. He's changed. He couldn't do it."

I stare at him and I look at Klaus who stands up and kisses my forehead. "Who would I be to break up a family? I couldn't do that, not now. I do have another plan and it involves some acting but it should work and this time Damon will have his memories. Now...go hug him so we can get on with the planning and catch up talk. Chop chop doppelicious." He pushes me towards Damon and I fling myself in his arms.

We sit down and agree to hear out Klaus's plan. He basically wants Damon to act like he's been compelled to forget me. Damon needs to 'go off to the war' when really he'll be with Klaus somewhere around Mystic Falls in hiding making sure no one hurts me and Katherine doesn't find out about me before she's supposed to. He'll come back and act like he's falling completely in love with her, but this time he'll be here with me. He'll remember me and he can come to me whenever he wants too because Klaus will help him. Klaus also said that as long as Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline have a strong foothold here they should be able to stay for a while as long as no one sees them.

I can't help but feel a spark of hope that maybe this can work. Maybe we can change this part of the past and keep moving forward. Maybe there doesn't always have to be some big bump in the road that keeps us all from being completely happy and carefree. The talk about the plan had stopped a while ago and now we were just laughing and telling jokes. Elijah had taken a seat next to Klaus and no matter what he couldn't help smiling when he saw how his brother was with Caroline, he could see the change in Klaus just as easily as Damon and I could. Christopher and Elliot had joined us and quickly became friends with everyone. They loved hearing about the little things that Care, Bonnie, and I had done that made us smile and end up laughing like crazy. We all told funny stories about the future and the past. As I looked at everyone around me it's like for this moment we all fit together. There were no walls up and we were just us. No vampires, or witches, or hybrids, or humans, just 9 people who were friends and enjoyed being together. I was happy to see that Bonnie and Jeremy had found their way back to each other and were happy together. I was happy to see that Klaus and Caroline had been able to keep their relationship going and they too were happy. Elijah was happy that his brother had finally found someone who could love him for his good and his bad and he was happy that Klaus was acting like his brother, I know that's what he has always wanted. I knew that Christopher and Elliot were happy just because their siblings, Damon and I, were happy. I smiled and looked up at Damon and he smiled back. "I love you." I mouthed to him.

"Always, only you." He mouthed back as he ran his hand through my hair.

Bonnie then handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and my heart soared and a tear ran down my cheek.

_I love you mom._

I sighed and found myself asking God for something silently. "God, if you are up there please don't let this be the end. We may not look like it but we need each other to be strong and to be happy. We are all a family even though we don't always act like it." Little did I know that this, would be one of the last carefree happy moments we'd have until the future.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**There will be some flashbacks in this chapter and they will be in italics. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I said in the summary that some secrets should stay buried, well in this chapter you find one between Damon and Elena that they should never have to remember. Keep reading to see how they work through it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11- Expectations...how they're met...how they're not**_

**Elena's POV**

"God Caroline just shut up!"

I snapped the words at her before I even really thought about what I was saying. It had been 6 months since that night we were all together and happy. Everything seemed to be going alright until after about a month and then everything went to shit. Klaus and Damon had left to follow a lead on Katherine, she had somehow found out that a doppelganger was indeed alive and she wanted said doppelganger dead. Their plan was to find her, lure her here, and then let history take it's course. Caroline had left to check up on them to come back saying nothing more than 'They haven't found her.' I kept asking if there was anything else and for 3 months she said no, until one day she told me the truth.

"_Fine Elena! If you want me to tell you that I saw Damon all over some random woman then fine for fucks sake I will!" Caroline had screamed it at me and the surprise of her words had made me stumble backwards._

"_No. You're lying! Damon wouldn't do that!" _

_She laughed. "Yeah right, because the Damon we know from now and in the future has such an easy time keeping it in his pants! Tell me Elena, how many women were there in the next century? Let's name them...Rose, Andie, Rebekah, Sage, ME!, you of course, and the occasional I need to feed and you want sex thing right?"_

_I was seeing red. Everywhere. "Shut your fucking mouth!" I had turned to leave the conversation at that but I should have known Caroline wouldn't stop. In all my years of knowing her she always had to have the last word._

"_It hurts doesn't it? Knowing that he knows you're here, pregnant with his kid, that you will be together in the future and yet I still see him with another woman. I guess Damon Salvatore never changes, he'll always be the man whore and you will always be the girl who is never enough...not even when you have his kid."_

_I had stopped walking and turned to face her. Damon wouldn't have been with anyone else, I know that for a fact. Always, only me. I'd heard it an I'd seen it in his eyes. I ran back to her and punched her in the face. I knew that it had hurt because she was surprised, that's the one way I know how to hurt a vampire. I glared at her silently daring her to say one more word against Damon, she didn't. Instead I felt myself flying through the air, I felt myself collide with a wall and so many things happened at once._

"_Ahhhh!" I had screamed in pain at exactly the same point Caroline had screamed and grabbed her head. Bonnie had hit Caroline with an aneurysm and I felt Jeremy pick me up and lay me on the blankets. I was still in so much pain and it was hard to stay focused. Caroline had recovered and was now apologizing over and over again. Jeremy had gotten up and pushed her against the wall. _

"_She's fucking pregnant Caroline! She's hurt and she's pregnant! Get the fuck out of here!" He comes back to me._

_Elijah is shaking his head and examining my stomach. He had seen enough babies being born in his already nearly 500 year life that he took on the role of my doctor. I didn't have that experience but I knew already, I hit my lower back and I knew what he'd say was wrong. He didn't look at me and he didn't speak to me. Instead he stood up quite calmly and spoke to Caroline._

"_Go find Damon. Tell him he needs to be here by tonight."_

_She shook her head. "I told you the last time I found him he was getting ready to fu..."_

"_Shut up little blonde vampire! I will rip your heart out and not think twice! This wasn't supposed to happen! She still has 2 months left...but now you've forced her into labor! I wouldn't give a shit if Damon was in the ground dead I'd dig him up to get him here...now GO BEFORE I KILL YOU!" He yells at her and she flees the church._

_My head is resting on Jeremy's lap and I look at Elijah. "What will happen to him Elijah? If this isn't supposed to happen now how will it affect..."_

"_I don't know Elena." He sighs and comes to sit next to me. "I don't know. I don't think it will if he's healthy and believe me he will be, I'll make damn sure of it."_

"_How?" I know the answer. This is how Asher becomes the vampire-witch-human baby._

"_I'll give him my blood and Christopher can heal him the rest of the way."_

_I take my eyes off his and look out the window. I never wanted this, well I did but I wanted Damon here for all of it. He's supposed to be here, with me, loving me, holding me, but he's not. I want so hard to believe that Damon wouldn't do what Caroline had said but...she was right. I knew Damon and how he was in the future. He was lonely, and when he got lonely he did things he regretted. He used people, women, and I didn't want to believe her. I was glad it was just Elijah, Jeremy, and Bonnie with me, I didn't want to be around anyone else. Christopher and Elliot probably knew nothing about this seeing as they were 'acting' in town while gathering information. I could hear the 3 of them talking but I didn't want to hear it honestly. After a few hours the pain ceased and I heard the doors open._

"_Where is she?!" _

_He was worried about me. I quickly pushed what Caroline had told me aside and focused on the present. His lap replaced Jeremy's and I could feel him stroking my hair, kissing my forehead, kissing my cheeks, kissing my lips and whispering 'I love you'._

"_How the hell did this happen? She has 2 months left..." Jeremy, Elijah and I all look at him confused. "Okay...judging by your faces I should already know but I don't so what was it? What ha..." His voice trailed off as he saw the wall across from where I was laying and I saw him put two and two together. I could see the anger in his eyes and he looked directly at Caroline. He laid me back in Jeremy's lap and got up to face Caroline. "YOU FUCKING DID THIS BLONDIE! She's your best friend and she's pregnant! You threw her into a fucking wall, what could have possibly possessed you to do that!"_

"_I told her you dick! She got mad because apparently she thinks your a saint."_

"_Ahhhh!" I couldn't hold back the scream and it seemed to silence the whole room. _

_Elijah worked quickly spouting out orders. Jeremy moved to hold my hand while Damon held me. I screamed again and Elijah told someone, anyone, to cover my mouth so no one would hear me. Jeremy obliged and put his hand over my mouth. I could still breathe but no one would hear me. It had lasted only 20 minutes and then Damon and I were staring at our son. He wasn't breathing but Elijah quickly bit his wrist, at first Asher wasn't sucking but slowly he started to. We saw him take his first breaths and he even grew a little bit. Elijah handed him to me and I got to hold him, I looked at Damon and handed him our son. He looked every bit the proud father and I could tell he already had so many plans for Asher, but we both knew neither of us would be there for him growing up and I could see that pain that Damon tried to mask._

I was brought out of the memory when I heard Jeremy come out of the church with Asher. "I know your out here trying to not think of what a bitch Caroline is but I think someone is hungry and sorry sis I'm not built that way. I love my nephew but you have to feed him."

I laughed and I turned around to take Asher. "Yeah I know lil bro. I can't believe her...how could she still believe those things about him?" I start to feed the little man and Jeremy sits down next to me.

"Honestly Lena, I don't know. I mean I believe him when he said he wasn't with any woman and I know you do too. Hell everyone here does except Caroline. I can't figure it out...it's like...oh shit now I know!"

I watch him jump up and run back into the church. I pull myself up with Asher and follow him. I walk in to him holding Caroline against a wall, I swear this shouldn't surprise me it's like a regular occurrence.

"Tell me Caroline! Who fucking compelled you to break apart Elena and Damon?!"

His words shocked me. Had she been compelled? I wait for her answer as I hear the door open behind me. I catch the scent, bourbon and woods, I know exactly who it is! I turn around and motion for Damon to be quiet and he nods.

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes you tell me right now or I swear I will rip your heart out!" He plunges his hand in her chest and she finally answers him.

"I wasn't the one compelled Jeremy Evan Gilbert! But...I will not tell you anything more." She pushes Jeremy off and I see them struggling each wanting the upper hand. I feel Damon tense behind me and I know something is off. Finally Caroline is tricked and Jeremy snaps her neck. She falls to the ground and Damon turns me to face him. His arms are wrapped tightly around me and he picks me up to carry me to one of the seats. We sit down and then hell breaks loose when Klaus walks through the door.

"What the hell happened to Caroline?" He rushes to her side and he sees that she's already healing.

"What happened was that Caroline was telling too many lies and we got tired of listening to her. She'll heal so don't freak out." I yell it at him as I hand Asher to Damon and stand to face the original himself. Before we get too much into an argument Damon speaks up. It's a whisper but it sounds like a scream and it shatters my world.

"Caroline didn't lie Elena. I'm so sorry."

I feel the breath being sucked out of me as I struggle to stay standing. I turn around and he's putting Asher in his little bed. He takes a step to me but I step back. I shake my head, "No. No, no, no, no." I mutter it over and over. This can't be true. Caroline had to be lying.

"Elena please...I can explain."

"No, no, no, no, no." I keep backing away from him and I feel Jeremy's arms lock around my shoulders. I finally let my knees give way and he catches me as the sobs escape my chest.

"Elena, she didn't lie but you weren't supposed to find out this way. There is a whole lot more to the story please listen to me. I didn't want to hurt you, she didn't want to hurt you. I was..."

"Shut up you fucking dick and stay the hell away from my sister and my nephew!"

I close my eyes as Jeremy says the words I knew I'd never be able to say but that probably needed to be said. I shake my head and look at Damon when I hear his knees hit the floor, I know I shouldn't have heard that but it felt like ever since he first spoke the words I'd never wanted to hear I could feel and hear everything much clearer.

"Lena, please. I love you." He's in pain. Good, I think to myself. He should hurt for this.

"No Damon. You don't. If you did you wouldn't have done that, no matter what. Go, please just go. It hurts too much just go Damon."

I shove away from Jeremy and run out the back door. No one follows me and I don't really know where I'm going. I just know I need to get away from there. I know Jeremy will watch Asher until I get back, this isn't the first time I've left the church but this is the first time I've left it knowing that I probably won't see Damon again for a while and it hurts. It hurts more than anything else. I find myself at the quarry and sit down looking across the water. It's funny I would come here. This is the place where everything was always made better. Everything I'd heard about Damon in this century at least we'd talked through here, it always ended with us being closer. I knew now this wasn't going to happen again. I was broken too much and not even Damon could fix it this time. I knew there was only so many times I could break before I could shatter and it's happened. I shattered.

"Elena...baby...please."

I don't turn around to face him. I stay in my spot, shattered and broken, and alone.

**Damon's POV**

She needed to know everything. I had to tell her the complete truth, but to do that she needed to listen to me. I knew she was hurt and I hated knowing I had hurt her. I didn't mean to and I swear I would never do anything like that, not to Elena. "Please Lena. Just listen to me." I kneel next to her and she finally turns to look at me. I wish she hadn't. Her eyes, they look so broken and all I wanted to do was take that pain away.

"No. I can't listen to anymore. I defended you Damon! God, I must have looked like a fool telling everyone that you wouldn't sleep with anyone." I open my mouth to talk but she holds up her hand. "Look, I'm a strong person and I know what needs to happen." She takes off my mothers ring and I shake my head over and over again. "Here. You can still be in your sons life but I refuse to be the girl who you just want around when you feel like it. I love you Damon, I do, but I can't be with you. Not right now." She gets up and walks away.

"I was compelled...I didn't sleep with her...I was compelled." I choke the words out but I knew in my head that she never even heard them. I'm sitting there holding the one thing in my whole world that would always belong to her. I got up and started the walk back to town as I remembered that day in it's full clarity. I know what I needed, I needed to feel pain. Pain just as bad if not worse than what Elena was feeling.

_I had been searching for Katherine with Klaus and so far there had been nothing. We were a few hundred miles away from Mystic Falls and I was sitting in a bar alone. Klaus needed to hunt and I didn't want to see that, so I decided to have a drink and think of my Elena. That's when all hell broke loose. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned to my right I was met with the brown eyes of the vampire I knew would turn me into a monster. Katherine._

"_I need you to do something for me." She locked eyes with me and I tried my best to lose the eye contact. I knew she was compelling me but I couldn't tear my eyes off of hers. "Forget that little girl who loves you in Mystic Falls and have fun. Let loose and forget. Find any woman and take her, take her in as many ways as you want. But...forget this too. You won't remember me."_

_I blink and she's gone. "Shit." I mumble to myself. I know this is the last thing I needed at the moment and I knew I wasn't strong enough to find compulsion. I start walking the streets and reluctantly I attract the attention of a woman. I groan to myself as she keeps coming on to me. Elena...I try very hard and sometimes I'm able to break through the wall and remember her but then the memory is gone just like that. I don't notice that I'm kissing the girl and heading to a sleazy hotel in town until Klaus grabs me and Caroline grabs the girl. They look at us for a moment and then Klaus shakes his head._

"_He's compelled Caroline. He's not cheating, he's compelled." He turns to the girl and compels her to go home and forget about me._

_Caroline looks at me as she speaks. "Elena can't know about what we saw. Can we take away the compulsion?"_

_Klaus nods, "Yes. We need to get him to the Salvatore mansion. They have a witch there that can use a spell to find out who compelled him and to take it away. Giuseppe will let us in, he's known about this plan all along. Let's go."_

_He grabs my arm and rushes me to my house. I was quite surprised to find out my father knew about all this the whole time. I guess acting runs in the family, I vaguely wonder if Stefan had been acting as well. I don't have time to dwell on it as I'm soon face to face with one of the housekeepers. She sits me in a chair in the living room and I feel her hands on my head. For a second I don't feel anything then the pain starts. "God dammit woman that fucking hurts!" I try to pull away from her but she's too powerful. I hear her ask a question out loud, "Who compelled you?" The pain is still too strong and I end up yelling when I don't mean to. "Katherine!" The pain starts to reside and I see the memory of the moment when she compelled me reverse itself. It looks like it's in slow motion but it's over in just a minute. I blink my eyes and look around me._

"_Well, that hurt." I rub my head and groan, this left me with a headache._

"_Yeah well now you have Elena to worry about." I look at Caroline as she speaks. "She obviously can't know that you almost slept with some random woman and she can't know that Katherine was one step ahead of you, so what do we do Salvatore senior?"_

_I sigh and put my head in my hands. "Lie. We keep it from her. It will break her if she finds out and I can't hurt her like that. I'll tell her one day...when the time is right. It's not now Barbie."_

I'm sucked out of the memory when I enter the small bar in the middle of Mystic Falls. This task should be easy, pick a bar fight. I laugh to myself, I've been in a lot of those. I grab a glass of bourbon and scope out the tables. I need big guys, because I need to feel the pain. My eyes find a group of men that are easily twice my size, 3 men should do the trick. I walk over to them and randomly punch one. Yep, I inwardly say to myself, that did it.

I'm punched repeatedly and pushed out the side door. All 3 men start beating up on me and I don't fight back, not once. I feel my nose break and I feel my jaw dislocate. I feel the ribs break as they kick me since I'm now kneeling on the ground. The pain is welcoming. I knew Elena's pain was much worse but I could take this. I needed to feel pain like she was, she couldn't be the only one hurting. I feel one of them pick me up and slam me into the wall. "Fuck!" I cry out and my vision starts to blur. I feel light-headed and I know something serious is wrong. I struggle to grab the wall and push myself to stand. I can't focus and I am fighting the feeling to just pass out right here.

"Damon?!"

The voice breaks through and I try to focus on who it's coming from. I see whoever the guy is knock out all 3 men in just one minute. Lucky dude he caught a break, he took them by surprise. I feel him grab me under my left shoulder and pushes the right against the wall to help me stand. I look at him and I see his green eyes. "Stefan?" How could my brother be here? Why is my brother here?

"Shit Damon. What are you doing? Are you drunk, crazy, or just plain stupid?"

I try to keep my eyes from closing but I can't. I need to talk back to him but only one word comes out of my mouth. "Elena." I close my eyes and I feel myself drop to the floor. Blackness. That's all I see, but I can surprisingly still hear him.

"Okay, I'll take you to the church. I'll take you to Elena. Hell maybe one of the 4 vampires there can heal you."

I feel him pick me up, when did my baby brother get so strong? I try to open my eyes and I fail. My head doesn't hurt anymore. In fact, nothing does. Great just fucking great. There goes my need to feel the pain. I hear a kick and a bang. My mind registers that it's a door and then I hear more talking, damn if only I could open my eyes.

"Stefan! Oh God Damon! What happened?!" Elena. Her voice. It sounds worried, and sad. She cares, she still cares about me.

"He's hurt. He's passed out I think. He got the shit beat out of him, but he didn't fight back. I waited for him to fight back but then I saw his head hit the wall and I could tell something seriously went wrong. He won't wake up."

I feel her place her hand on my cheek. I want to lean into it but I can't make my head move. I see a light, it's bright. I want to give myself over to it but I feel like something is holding me back.

"He needs help Elena. He's dying. Make the call for him Elena. Do you want me to save him...would Damon want me to save him?" Elijah?

I want so bad to say yes. I never meant for my plan to feel pain to go this far. I never wanted to die. I don't hear her answer but I feel something press against my mouth. At first I start to gag but then I stop refusing it. I drink the blood and slowly the light feeling my head starts to fade away. I open my eyes and it's still blurry but I can see just one person. "Elena." I slur her name but she nods.

"I'm here. Damon, I'm here."

She takes my hand and I try to squeeze it but I can't move it yet. I'm still tired. "Sorry. So...sorry."

"I know. I know it all. Caroline told me. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

I weakly nod my head. "Tired. So...tired." I close my eyes and I feel her pull me into her lap.

"Sleep Damon. I'll still be here. Always, only you."

I fall into the blackness once more but this time I know something I didn't last time. She knows, and she still loves me. Most of all, I know I'll wake up and be with her.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the feedback. I hope you like the game changer I threw in at the end here. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 12- Let the games begin...**_

**Damon's POV**

I didn't know how long I had been asleep but I was thoroughly surprised when I woke up. I looked up and saw Elena asleep against the wall, my head in her lap and our hands locked together. I looked to my left and saw Stefan leaning against the chair facing me asleep. To my right, there was Jeremy who was laying down with Bonnie tucked under his arm, and Asher was asleep on her chest. I shook my head lightly, I still had a massive headache.

"Try not to move your head too much Damon. I don't know the extent of your injury. How do you feel?"

I raise my head a little bit and see Elijah sitting in a chair in front of me, how I missed him before I had no clue. "Besides the headache and very sore ribs...I feel okay physically. Emotionally is something that not even you can cure."

"Caroline told her when she got back...that you were compelled. You need more sleep, you broke your scull when that guy threw your head into a wall. But...Elena never left you while you slept. Neither did Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie or Asher. Get some sleep Damon."

I lay my head back down and close my eyes. Fractured scull, that's a new one to add to list of injuries. I had a lot more questions to ask, mostly to Stefan and Elena, but I knew they'd have to wait. I turned on my side and pulled Elena's hands to rest over my heart. I shouldn't have done what I did last night. I shouldn't have went out looking for a fight. _'You broke your skull...' _The words kept playing over and over in my head, I could have died. I probably would have if it wasn't for Stefan. What the hell was he doing there anyway. I can tell I'm close to waking up because I can hear whispers and I can feel the light coming in the windows.

"Stefan. Thank you for saving him, how did you know to bring him here though?" Elena, I feel her run her hand through my hair as she whispers to my brother.

"I've always known where you were. It's a long story I'll wait til Damon's awake. I'm lucky I happened to be there."

She presses a kiss to my forehead. "He's lucky too. Is he going to be okay Elijah?"

"I think so, he woke up earlier with a headache. I told him to go back to sleep. I'm almost positive his skull is healed, his heart beat is stronger. Last night when Stefan brought him in it was almost gone. It only beat 10 times per minute after Stefan walked in with him, he was almost gone. Now it's almost to 60 times per minute. He still has a long way to go before he's completely healed but I'm pretty sure he'll be okay."

I blink my eyes open and place a kiss on Elena's hand. "I'm sorry baby." I turn on my back to look up at her and her eyes tell me everything I need to know. I can see the love in her eyes, the happiness, the thankfulness, I get lost in her eyes just like I always do.

"Shh. It's okay babe. How do you feel?" For a split second I see the pain flash through her eyes but she hides it quickly.

I sit up and scoot myself against the wall next to her. I close my eyes as I answer her. "Better. Can someone make the sun go away my head hurts like hell." I know that it's impossible but it's the truth. I decided while I slept to tell her nothing but the truth, no matter what. No more lies and no more hiding. "I'm sorry about everything Lena. I didn't sleep with her...I didn't want to...I was compelled."

I open my right eye and see her nod out of the corner of my eye. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. If I'd listened to you maybe this wouldn't have happened. Why were they fighting you Damon?"

I close my eye again. I don't answer for a minute because I'm thinking of how to word it exactly. "I wanted them to hurt me. I saw you were in pain and I hated knowing I caused it. I wanted to take it away. I wanted to feel the pain for you, but I knew I couldn't. You wouldn't let me in so I went looking for a fight. You were emotionally hurt but I needed to feel just as much if not more physical pain. I'm sorry Elena. I love you."

It's silent for a while. I keep my eyes closed mainly because I can feel everyone staring at me and I really don't want to see them staring at me. I consider going to back to sleep but for some odd reason I can't find sleep. After a while I feel Elena hit my arm.

"Are." Slap. "You." Slap. "Crazy!" Slap. "Damon." Slap. "Alexander." Slap. "Salvatore." "You could have gotten killed!" Slap. I open my eyes and turn my head to her. The slaps on my arm weren't hard but they got the point across. She was worried and upset at the same time.

"I'm only crazy about you." I give her my signature smirk that she likes. I instantly regret it as she hits my arm again.

"Don't you dare joke at a time like this Damon! You could have died if Stefan hadn't walked by! Why, why would you do that?!"

"I told you. I need to feel pain. I knew no one here would thoroughly kick my ass so I found someone who would." I shrug my shoulders. This completely honest thing is a lot easier than I thought it would be. Yet it was getting a bit painful on my shoulder, she kept hitting right where my shoulder hit the wall along with my head. "Although if I'd known you'd have this reaction I'd have come to you. My shoulder still hurts because it too hit the wall. If you want to hit me can you hit the other one...it doesn't seem to have any injury."

She looks down and then kisses my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just...what would I have done without you?"

"Kick the guys asses as revenge? Just a suggestion. I've seen your revenge streak many times. It's sexy a little bit." I feel her slap my shoulder again. "Ow. Elena."

"THAT was supposed to hurt."

I half laugh at her and put my arm around her. I pull her into my lap and hold onto her as tight as I can. "So...Stefan. Spill the long story you were waiting to tell until I was awake. I'm very much awake now."

He sits up straighter and takes a deep breath. "Things are very different from how we remember them. I don't know if things have changed or if we were just thoroughly wiped of our memories, but Katherine knows. She knows everything, except that time is re-doing itself. She tried to compel me. I had vervain though and Damon you would have too if you'd have listened to father when he was telling us about Elena and everything. You stormed out before he could give you this." He holds out a pocket watch and I take it from him carefully. "It's got vervain in it behind the clock, just like mine. Katherine came to me the night I got it. She said, and I quote...'Sweet innocent Stefan. I need you to forget something for me. I need you to forget that little doppelganger, Elena, who is your best friend. You don't want to know her, she'll only cause you pain. I'm much more fun anyways and I intend to have a lot of fun with you and your dangerous attractive older brother. I'll see you soon, until then..don't tell anyone I was here.'...it didn't work because of the vervain. I pretended to be compelled, something inside me told me she was watching and I was right." He looks at Klaus who has joined our circle now along with vampire barbie herself. "Klaus you've been running in circles. She's been watching all of you the whole time. She knows exactly where Elena is and she knows exactly what you and Damon are up to. She's one step ahead of all of us and I also know who her next interaction will be with, she's just waiting for the right time." He looks at Elena apologetically. "I don't know what she'll do but I know Katherine. The next person she will talk to will be you Elena."

I feel Elena stiffen in my arms as she absorbs everything that Stefan has just thrown at us. Hell I'm still trying to process it. I barely notice that Jeremy and Bonnie are both hurteling questions to Stefan, I tune them out and keep to my own thoughts. My father knows everything that's going to happen, probably because he remembers the fact that Christopher told him about the rings and shit the last time he saw my father. My compulsion could have been obsolete had I taken the pocket watch my father was trying to give me but instead I lost my cool and stormed out once he said 'Elena's moved son...' I didn't even hear out the rest of his sentence. Katherine has been watching us this whole time, God we're idiots. Elena...she'll try to get to Elena next.

"Damon?"

I can't let her get to Elena.

"Damon!"

I feel someone shake my shoulder. "Huh?...Bonnie. What is it?"

"Where'd Elena go?"

I look around and jump up in alarm. I'm looking everywhere in that little church but she's no where to be seen. "I don't know. Jeremy...can you hear her?" He shakes his head no. Shit! I throw the doors open and then he grabs me, "I can hear her now...Katherine got to her. Come on!" He runs at a human pace and I follow him. Stefan and Bonnie are right behind us. I have no clue where baby Gilbert is leading us until I see the familiar road that leads out of town. Elena is on her knees and holding her head. Elijah is kneeling in front of her telling her something I can't hear.

"Elena?" I take a small step forward and she lifts her head to me. She's crying. "What's..."

"Who are you?"

My heart breaks into a million pieces. I'll fucking kill Katherine. "It's me. Damon. Best friend...lover...fiancee...I love you Elena. Please come back to me." I kneel next to Elijah and take one of her hands in mine. "Fight it baby please."

She closes her eyes and yanks her hand away. "I...I can't. I'm sorry." She gets up and turns around.

**Elena's POV**

"You want a love that consumes you. Passion, adventure, even a little danger. Remember Elena. You're stuck with me forever so please just try and fight the compulsion, if not for me and all the things you find in me, do it for our son."

I stop walking when I hear him tell me what he'll tell me on this road in the future. Memories come back to me and I remember him. "Damon." I turn around and walk back to him. "I'm not strong enough to do this. The memory starts to fade and then I push away from him. "I'm going to leave now." I notice people behind him but I don't recognize them, I don't even recognize the men who tell me their names are Elijah and Damon.

"You are strong enough Elena. I know it."

I shake my head. "There's nothing to fight." I don't want to fight anything. I said the truth, there is nothing to fight against or fight for. I have no one in this town and I need to start over. I need to find a home. I think of home and blurry pictures pass through my head that stop me in my tracks. A boy, a black hair blue eyed boy, _Damon_, my mind says the name, who helps me climb up to the top of the falls; he kisses me and I can tell that our friendship has changed at that moment. I loved him, I was 10 years old but I loved him. "The falls..."

"Our first kiss. Remember more Elena..."

I turn around and close my eyes. More images appear. A brown hair green eyed boy, _Stefan_, my mind tells me is chasing me around in what looks like a big maze. I find Damon and he pulls me into his arms and says 'She's safe Stefan. You lose.' I smile up at him and run away and he chases me instantly. When he catches me he laughs and says, "You are a girl who likes to be chased huh Lena?"

I hear Damon chuckle and I open my eyes to meet his blue ones. "We played many games of tag, the three of us. I'm the only one who ever caught you though." I look behind him and see Stefan. "See you are strong enough to fight it Elena. You're the strongest person I know. Katherine has nothing on you." He puts his arms around me and the images start to fade again.

"No." I push away from him gently and step back still facing him. "I can't hold it. I can't keep remembering. I'm not strong enough."

"Yeah you are Elena." Stefan steps forward and grabs me by the shoulders.

I struggle to keep the memories but the fade completely and I'm left with nothing. I search for them desperately because something keeps telling my mind that they are there I just have to find them. "It hurts." I don't notice I've said the words out loud until Stefan speaks to me again.

"I know. I've been there before. Fighting. So has Damon."

My eyes fly open and I grab his wrist. I turn it and he winces in pain. "Yeah and you both lost! I'm not strong enough! I've been strong for too long! I don't...I need someone to be strong for me." I feel arms grab around my waist and I feel Stefan hold my shoulders again. I look behind me and see Damon standing behind me.

"Let Stefan and I be your strength. We know how strong you are. You can fight this." I nod my head and interlock my fingers with Damon's. Stefan moves and stands next to me. "Now...let's go see our son and our friends. Can you do that Lena?"

Yes...No..."Yes." I say the word but it's barely a whisper and it doesn't sound confident at all. Stefan starts to walk but I don't move until I feel Damon take a step behind me. It forces me to walk first and at first I start to feel confident. Maybe I can do this. Then the words she spoke come back to me. _"You will leave town and not return. You have no one here. No one loves you and no one wants you. Go."_ I stop and it causes Damon to bump into me.

"I have to leave town. No one wants me here. I have to go and not return." I unlock his hands from around me and walk back the way we came. I don't hear anyone follow me and for a minute I think maybe they've given up. I hear someone walking next to me but when I look over expecting it to be Damon I'm so stunned I stop walking.

"Katherine." I hear my voice say her name but I also hear three more voices added in with mine at the same time. I turn and see Damon, Stefan, and Elijah looking at her too.

"I see you are finally giving into me Elena. I always get what I want."

She's gone and I continue my walk. I shake my head and try to get rid of all the memories that I'm seeing in my head. They are on a loop and they are all the same. I can tell they're not from this century but from the next. Stefan is telling me to run and I run, he chases me and he stakes himself but ends up giving into the compulsion. The next memory starts and it's Damon. He's going after Jeremy and I call his name, he stops and snaps out of it for a minute. He chases Jeremy, and takes a bullet to the head. It goes back to me begging Stefan to fight it, _"You can fight it Stefan. You just have to want it bad enough." "Why because I love you?" "Yes because you love me and after everything we've been through you owe me that!" _I notice I'm on my knees again as the memory changes once again. _"Damon stop. Don't do this. You can fight it I know you can." "Yeah like Stefan did?" "You can fight it because I love you. Because you love me and you'd do anything for me. So please do this for me." _He tries to fight it but he loses just like Stefan. It all starts over and I open my eyes to be met by Elijah who is kneeling in front of me.

"They tried Elena. I'm going to keep these memories in your head until you fight."

I grab my head. "Stop. Please stop. I don't want to see it. I'm not strong enough." I shake my head and get up but the memories don't stop. He adds in more pictures. Klaus draining me for his ritual and I wake up afterward to see Damon, _"Thank God."_ His words echo in my head. I see my car crash and Damon scares off some vampire trying to get to me, he saves me again. I see him show up in the hospital after Stefan feeds on me. I see myself let go of the bleachers and Stefan catches me. I see Stefan appear at my parents car and pull me out of the water. I see Damon drive up after Stefan left me on the bridge. Matt's car goes off the bridge and Stefan shows up again, he doesn't save me this time. The last memory is of Damon and I. We're on wickery bridge and I'm not wearing a daylight ring. _"Damon..."_ I see myself and I'm scared, he grabs me and jumps me into the water.

"If you can survive all that, you can survive this. Don't let Katherine win. Fight it. Like you will tell Stefan, you just have to want it bad enough."

I don't reply and more memories take over my mind. The first time I met Damon. Every touch, every look, every word we said to each other. I see the first time we made love in the future. We dance and he spins me out and back in. We kiss. It's passionate and all consuming. _"I'll do whatever it is you need me to do Elena."_ I see the memory where he trains me to fight and it's just as passionate, tension and all. _"I love you Elena. I don't deserve you." _He compelled me, but he was wrong. _"I don't do the right thing! I fall in love with my brothers girl...but I have to do the right thing by you Elena." "I was supposed to evoke the sire bond and send you away, which is what I'm going to do right now." "Come to me." "I'm happy." _The words swirl in my head and I look at Damon behind me.

"I just have to want it bad enough."

I get up and see Elijah stand behind me. The pictures don't fade but I know it's not him that's showing them to me anymore. "I will remember. I'm strong enough." I walk right past Damon and Stefan. I don't stop when I get to Jeremy and Bonnie. I keep my mind focused and I walk with a purpose. I hear Jeremy ask "What is she doing? Is she okay?" Damon answers him, "She's fighting." He runs and is now walking behind me. I can hear him and I smile. I know that no one else will follow me. I reach the falls and climb to the top with Damon right behind me. I turn around and look him in the eyes.

"I can fight this Damon. I know I can. She won't win. Want to know how I'll fight it?"

He raises one eyebrow. "How my love?"

I smile and shrug my shoulders. "I'll remember you. Every touch, look, kiss, word spoken. I just have to want all that bad enough to remember why I have to fight. You're the reason I know I'm strong enough."

He pulls me into his arms and holds me against his chest. I kiss his chest through his shirt and he grabs my face and pecks me softly on the lips.

"You're safe. Katherine loses." I smile at him and hug him tighter.

"I'll always be safe when I'm with you, whether I'm 10 or 15 huh?"

"Yep and I'll always keep you safe in my arms whether I'm 14 or 19."

We stand there for a little while until I grab his hand and lead him back towards the church. Once we get there I see Stefan walk up to me with Asher and he hands him to me. I look at the people in the church. Elijah, Bonnie, Jeremy, Christopher, Elliot, Klaus, Caroline, Stefan, Asher, Damon...my family, some by blood others just by being that close to them. I take a deep breath and I hear Damon's voice in my ear. "It's okay if I'm not the only reason you fight it. Just as long as I'm the main reason." I look up to him and smile at him. "They're our family too Lena, you know." We sit down and they all sit with us. It feels almost normal until the door opens again and Giuseppe Salvatore walks in.

"They know that vampires are here. They're coming for them, you have to find another place to stay hidden."

Just like that the world stopped spinning. At least to me.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**Chapter 13- Changes and Consequences**_

**Elena's POV**

This is my fault. That's all I could think about. It's my fault...

This is the consequence for me fighting the compulsion. Elijah said if I did it everything would change here. I begged him to help me. I did the selfish thing. I needed Damon and Asher so bad I changed everything. The silence in the room was deafening and I looked Elijah right in the eyes and nodded.

"Bonnie...Christopher go out back and set up for the spell to send all of you home. Time has changed and they're burning the church tonight. None of you can be in it."

Elijah says the words and they both leave. Bonnie gives me this knowing look and I know this is the only thing that we could have changed about the past to affect the future in a dramatic way. I made the choice and I had to live with it. I got up from Damon's lap and grabbed the picture and note from the blanket and walked outside. I would go back and deal with everything when I got home. Caroline is the only one who followed me out of the church and she stops me from my pacing.

"Before you got sent back here did you tell Damon?' She whispered the words and I know it so no vampire will hear her.

I sigh knowing what she means. I shake my head and lean against the wall. "No Care. If things go seriously wrong we could lose more than just me or him." My hand goes to my stomach and I hear the door of the church bust open. I look up and see Damon walk angrily toward me.

"Elena Gilbert you changed the fact that you didn't fight the compulsion last time! I was prepared to..."

"I know Damon! I did it so you didn't have to pretend to fall in love with that bitch! I did it so I could stay with you! I did it because I needed you! I made the choice and I know it was selfish but I...I needed you. We'll get home and we'll be together. That won't change as long as the church burns with the tomb vampires in it."

I didn't mean to yell the words at him but I couldn't help it. I had so many thoughts in my head right now. I had been so caught up with being here that I forgot what I had to tell Damon when I got home before he proposed and we got sent back here. I closed my eyes as I remembered what happened earlier that day. I felt Damon slip his arm around me and kiss the top of my head.

"_Okay Elena. What shall we do today, we have hours while Damon is out?"_

"_Care. I need to go see Meredith." I look at my best friend and see her give me this look that says 'why do you need that?' She doesn't question me though she just drives._

_We get to the hospital and I walk past the nurses station and go straight to her office. She's not there so I sit in one of the chairs and wait. I calculate and re-calculate in my head. I'm never late and now I am. On top of that I've been sick for 2 weeks straight, but it's just that some things make me sick and then after I get it all out I'm fine. I remember when mom was pregnant with Jeremy, I know the signs. I just need to make sure, hence Meredith. I hear her walk in and immediately stand up._

"_I need a pregnancy test. Now." I blurt the words out and I see her stunned face quickly compose into her strict doctor face._

"_I knew it!" Caroline is obviously happy she was right._

_Meredith takes my blood sample and leaves to run the test. I swear it seems like it took her months instead of just 25 minutes to run the simple test. She walks back in and sits across her desk from me. She doesn't talk she just hands me a folder. I take it and open it._

"_Well Elena. What's it say?!"_

_I look up the ever interested and excited best friend next to me. "I'm pregnant."_

"_Oh. My. God. Damon is going to freak! In a good way I know it Elena!"_

_She launches at me and hugs me around the shoulders. I know she's right, Damon will certainly freak. I'm not sure it will be in a good way though. I thank Meredith and we head back to boarding house after Caroline makes sure I eat a whole meal and a half. I swear I'm going to have to kill her before this pregnancy is over if she keeps trying to get me to eat this much. We get back to house and I'm so shocked by Damon's proposal that I forget to tell him. I have the folder but I forget to show it to him and then bippity boppity boop we're here._

I'm snapped out of the memory when I feel myself start to move away from the wall of the church reluctantly.

"We have to move so they can bring in the vampires from the back. Bonnie's almost done with the circle then we can go home."

I nod at Damon and follow him to where Bonnie and Christopher are spelling a circle in the ground. Jeremy and Caroline are standing next to them already in the circle. Stefan is talking to his father while they board up windows and doors. Klaus is in deep conversation with Elijah and they keep looking at me. I can feel Damon staring at me but I can't force myself to turn to face him. Stefan comes out of the church and goes to hand me Asher when Elijah takes him.

"He can't go back to the present as a baby. He has to stay with me, so at least that stays the same. Klaus and I don't think it will matter if Stefan and Damon don't transition. The future will still play out the same if you get home before the church finishes burning."

I nod, still keeping quiet. I see Johnathan Gilbert ride up with carriage and I stiffen immediately. The vampires, later known as the tomb vamps. Damon releases his arm from me and goes to ask Jeremy something. Little did I know that would be mistake number one. Johnathan and Giuseppe open the door and start bring in the vampires. I notice that not all of them are wearing those weird mask contraptions I found in the future. I notice most of them but one catches my eye the most. He's the one who tried to kill Stefan for revenge. He looks at me and I can see in his eyes he knows who I am and what I'm going to do in the future. "Damon?" I call out tentatively for him and I swear it all moves in slow motion.

Right as Damon assess the situation the vampire grabs me around the neck and speaks right to Damon. "I know who you are and who she is. This is my revenge."

He drags me into the church with him and I hear Damon yell back, "I will fucking kill you myself this time!"

He doesn't keep me where the rest of the vampires are instead he takes me to a room off the main sanctuary where it would be hard for someone to reach if they decided to come in for me. He lets me go and barricades the door. He waits until he is right in front of me to run his finger across my collarbone. I stand up as straight as I can and I don't flinch away from him. I'm not going to let him have the satisfaction of seeing any fear from me. He's circling me and suddenly I'm very aware that he doesn't just want me to die or to feed on me, he wants more as Damon's revenge. He stops and looks me right in the eyes.

"You will do what I tell you. You won't fight me and you will surrender yourself to me. Do you understand?"

Hell fucking no I wont. "I understand." I decide to pretend to be compelled, when now that I know how to fight it I'm successfully not compelled. I just need to keep the memories of Damon in the forefront of my mind.

"Good. Now...give me your wrist."

I hold it out to him and he bites. I wince and instinctively try to pull away but he breaks my arm at the elbow so I can't move. I can't control the scream that escapes my mouth. He pushes me against the wall at vampire speed and force. I hit my head and for a second I see stars. I keep Damon in the front of my mind, I can't let him slip away. The vampire pulls away and looks at the door.

"Seems like your boy left you in here. They're burning the church. Now...I'm going to take you and you will not fight me."

No, no, no, no. I want to try to push him away but that would give away that I'm not compelled and make things infinitely worse. His hands start to wander and suddenly I find myself fighting him. He knows I'm not compelled. I want Damon. Right before he rips the dress I'm wearing I hear the door bust open and see Elijah and Klaus on the other side. The vampire turns around to face him and Elijah grabs his neck and snaps it easily. Klaus picks me up and we leave the room. I cough when we get to the hallway and smell all the smoke.

"They've locked the back door Klaus. We have to bust it down. If you don't get there you can't go..."

"I know Elijah. Just help me get her there alright?!"

I look at him and he just nods at me. He's risking everything to try to get ME back to the future. I see him pull something out of his pocket, the ring. He slips it on my finger. "If I don't get you to the circle that will take you back okay Elena? I'm going to try to go back with you but if I don't make it tell Caroline I love her and I'm sorry. Oh and by the way congratulations on the future little Salvatore bundle of joy."

I watch as he and Elijah take turns ramming the door. It doesn't seem to be making a difference. They are both growling and I know they're upset. I feel so useless just standing here but I know I can't help them, I'm not physically strong enough. I know better than to move from the corner Klaus set me in, if I move I will either get eaten or get burnt to a crisp. I'm so caught up watching them that I don't feel the tugging on my arm until it's too late. I try to jump forward but I'm forced backward and I feel my arm dislocate. "Ahhh! Klaus!" I scream it and I see him turn around.

"Elena!"

He starts to run to me but then the fire entered the room and made a barrier between us. I felt the vampire feeding off me and I kept trying to push him away. It was useless. I felt my other arm being pulled out of socket as yet another vampire woke up from being vervained and started to feed on me as well. "Klaus..." It was a whispered plea but I knew it would sound like a scream to him. I heard the banging and I felt the wind gush out as I assume the door went flying. I couldn't move. I couldn't see anything. I could barely feel anymore. There were more than two vampires now and I felt the life leaving my body. "Kla..." I couldn't get out another plea before my eyes closed.

I woke a few seconds later to growls and saw Elijah and Klaus ripping out heart after heart. They were slowly making their way to me. I felt the heat and I felt the pain. "The fire..." I tried to say the words but I knew nothing was coming out. I saw Klaus pick me up bridal style and walk me outside. I noticed Elijah wasn't with us. I was searching frantically and I must have mumbled his name because Klaus answered me.

"He didn't make it. Elena?...Elena stay with me sweet girl."

I can barely hear his words. I feel the ring being slipped off my finger and I feel him grab part of it with the tip of his finger and keep the tip of mine on it too. I feel the familiar pull and the feeling of being sucked back through time. I know I'll wake up at the boardinghouse soon and everything will be okay. I can feel the pain the whole time until suddenly I can't feel anything. I open my eyes and I'm in the living room of the boardinghouse. I'm alone. I know something isn't right.

"Damon?"

I hear the name echo through the house and I feel the fear inside me swell up.

"Damon!"

I yell more frantically but still no answer. Just an echo. I shake my head and head for the stairs. His bedroom, he'd be there. I don't see anyone as I pass room after room. _This is not good._ My mind tells me the thought I refuse to admit.

"Elena."

I stop as I near Damon's bedroom. That voice. I can't hear it anymore. He's dead, Tatia killed him by throwing him into a crowd of vampires. I slowly turn around and gasp.

"Matt?" He takes a step toward me and leads me back down the stairs. "What's going on?" I know he'll tell me the truth. He walks me to the hallway leading to the downstairs bedroom.

"You're not home Elena. You're with me, and Stefan, and Tyler, and Haley, and everyone else who has..."

I shake my head. "I can't be dead Matt! I got out of the church...I..."

"You lost too much blood Lena, and the burns they were too much. Open the door Elena."

I shake my head. I don't want to see what's in there but then I hear Klaus's voice.

"Caroline! Get the damn car and tell Grayson and Meredith to meet me at the hospital! NOW!" The door flies open and I see Klaus run at vamp speed out the front door, with me in his arms. Matt has my arm and we follow him into the car. "I will not let you die Elena Gilbert!" He floors the car and is immediately flying through town.

"Matt...what's...he can save me right?"

I look at him hopefully and he just looks back at me. His eyes are sad. I don't want to know that answer. When we get to the hospital everything changes. I'm not with Matt and I'm not in Klaus's car anymore. I'm in a white room...but there's a wall that has images appearing on it. I see Damon with Jeremy and Bonnie running through the hospital doors and I see Jenna, Ric, and Asher flooring the car away from the lake house. I see Klaus with my dad and Meredith...with me. I shake my head as I see Meredith push Klaus out of the room and shut the door. The heart monitor catches my eye.

Beep...

There is a very long pause before the next.

Beep...

"No. No. No. What...Where...How..."

I turn to where I see Damon who is now sitting on the floor against the wall with his head in his hands. I reach out to touch him and I feel the hardness of the wall.

"Elena..." I turn around and see Stefan. He's holding his arms open and I run into the instantly. I sob quietly into his chest and he strokes my hair. "Oh, Elena. Look at me beautiful." I look up to him and he cups my face in his hands. "It will be okay. I promise."

"Stefan...I'm...I can't be...Where am I exactly?"

He sighs. "Lets just say...you're in limbo. Not dead, not alive. Somewhat in a coma, you need to fight Elena."

I half laugh and half sob into his chest. I turn around and look at the screen again. Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, Meredith, Ric, Jenna, Asher, my dad, my mom...they are all working hard to bring me back. I shake my head. "Maybe it's time. Maybe it's time I give up. I can only cheat death so many times Stefan. I can't hurt them all anymore. It hurts too much to see them like that. I..."

I feel him sit and pull me onto his lap. He's watching me I can feel him. He shrugs his shoulders. "I understand that Elena, I do. But..." I look at him as he pauses and I motion him to continue. "what if they aren't ready to give you up. Look..."

I look and everything fades but the hospital room where my dad is watching the heart monitor. I see it flat-line and so many things happen at once all in slow motion. My dad runs to the other side of the room and gets the machine to 'kick start my heart' he'd say. Every vampire; Jeremy, Ric, Klaus, Caroline, even Asher with his hearing their heads snap up and they each have the same look in their eyes. I see Damon run into the room and yell at the top of his lungs, "NO!"

My dad places the paddles on my chest and shocks me once. "Dammit come on baby girl. You're stronger than this!"

Twice. He looks so determined.

Three times. He shakes his head.

Four times. "Meredith hold Damon back!" I see Damon start to step forward.

Five times. "Fight Elena!"

Six times. "I won't fucking lose you Elena!"

Seven times.

Beep...

He waits and looks at the monitor along with Damon and Meredith. Minutes pass by.

Beep...

He sits back down in his chair and Damon falls against the wall in the room and leans his head against it.

"See Lena. They aren't ready to give up. They need you to fight."

I look at Stefan and nod. "I know. I go to the wall and sit next to where I see Damon's picture. "He needs me." I close my eyes..."Stefan what about the baby?" I turn to look at him and he shakes his head.

"I don't know. Let's watch a little bit more...you'll get your answer."

My eyebrows come together in confusion until I see Meredith bring in the ultrasound machine and Damon's head snaps up.

"What the hell is that going to do for her Meredith she's not..." His voice trails off and she looks him in the eye. "No. She's...She never told...How far Meredith?"

"A month...maybe. I don't know with the blast to the past. I need to locate a heartbeat."

He sits and watches her put the ultrasound wand on my stomach as she searches for a heartbeat. I feel myself holding my breath and I feel Stefan standing behind me. After about 5 minutes I hear it. It sounds like a humming bird, it's so fast. I see Damon stand up and walk to the bed. He looks at the screen and turns for the door.

"Asher. Come here." He leads the boy in and points at the screen. "You're gonna have a brother or sister." He smiles and Asher gives him an awkward one armed hug.

"I hope it's a sister." Damon smiles and nods his head.

"Me too."

He comes to stand beside me and he leans in to whisper in my ear. I can feel his breath on my ear and I turn my head but he's not there.

"You're in limbo you can feel him and hear him but you can't talk to him." Stefan reminds me and I hear Damon whisper lyrics to a song he had always sung to me. It's how he feels and I know every word he sings is the truth.

"I'll never stop trying. I'll never stop watching as you leave. I'll never stop losing my breath every time I see you looking back at me. I'll never stop holding your hand. I'll never stop opening your door. I'll never stop choosing you babe." He kisses my cheek and takes my hand firmly in his and sits next to me. "I'm not leaving Elena and neither are you. We are both stubborn as hell and I will NEVER STOP fighting for you."

I look down at my hand and squeeze where his hand would be. He can't feel it. I shake my head. "You're right Damon. We are stubborn as hell. I won't stop either. For you, I won't stop." I make the promise and then the world stops. The hummingbird heartbeat stops and my legs give out underneath me and I see Damon shake his head as he looks desperately at the screen where the heartbeat counter used to be.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**This chapter will be from Jeremy's POV. **_

_**Thank you for all the positive feedback and I'm so happy you like the story. It's no where near the end yet and they still have a lot of choices to make and there are a few surprises in store for everyone.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14- Family**_

**Jeremy's POV**

I sighed and put my head in my hands. Damon didn't deserve this, Elena didn't deserve this. They had been through so much together and I finally thought they'd get the happy ever after. I should have known that nothing is that easy. Nothing turns out like we want it and in the end life fucks us all. I got up and started pacing. I was cursing every fairytale my mother ever told Elena and I. Why tell your kids that happy ever after exists when it apparently doesn't. I hear the conversation coming from the room down the hall but I am hesitant to enter just yet, even though I know Damon would have no problem with it. I'm Elena's brother, I'm his brother...family.

"**I'm sorry Damon. There was nothing we could have done. Before the time jump she had lost too much blood from the vampires feeding off her and when Bonnie did the spell to bring you all back the baby was depending on her having enough for them both...she didn't." **Meredith. She's the supernatural expert and obstetrician, she has to know what she's talking about.

I shake my head. "Yeah, that makes sense but I wish I could have killed those vampires myself." I hear myself say the words and I hear Klaus say that he and Elijah took care of that deed. I keep listening in on what is being said in the room.

"**I know Meredith. I understand and it's okay."** Damon is a lot more calm than I had expected.

"**How can you be so calm, cool and collected! That's your baby that she just lost! You should be..." **

"**I should be what Asher! Throwing things? Making threats? No, I shouldn't do that! I should stay by Elena and do the right thing by her. This is what she would want! She would want her to live. We can have more kids, the world isn't over."**

I have to agree with Damon. He's right, Elena would want this. The Damon that I'd met years ago would have been doing everything Damon had said. He would have thrown things and made threats and gotten pissed off beyond control, but he's grown up. He's found himself and he's fallen in love. If he were to go back to the old Damon now...it wouldn't help Elena any. I'm taken out of my thoughts when I hear the door disconnect with the hinges. I look over and see the door laying on the ground.

"**Fine. You stay here and make sure Elena is okay. That's all you fucking care about isn't it? Elena this, Elena that, what if you made the wrong choice? You don't know what she would have done in that situation. You aren't her!"**

I stop walking towards the door and I listen to Damon reply to the now very angry and upset Asher.

"**You're right. I'm not Elena. But...we have something, an understanding. You may not understand this but I know this is what she'd do. I know Elena better than anyone. And no Elena is not the only one I care about. I care about YOU, and Jeremy, Caroline no matter how annoying she may get, Bonnie even with all her witchy juju, Klaus even though he's tried to kill us all numerous times. I care about Grayson, Miranda, Meredith, Jenna and even my drinking buddy Ric. Know this though, I didn't always care about them. I used to not give a fuck about them...at one point I even stopped caring about Elena...but I never stopped loving her. It was her who made me realize that yeah I do care about them. I'm not the same person I was when I met her so if that's the Damon Salvatore you were looking for then go. Just go, because I'm not the cold heartless person I was before."**

I've never heard Damon talk to anyone like that, except Elena. He had let down all his walls and was basically laying all his emotions out on the table. I hadn't expected Asher to walk out on him but he did. I saw him walk past me and out the front doors. I saw the tears threatening to fall and I knew he hated to walk out on Damon. I pick up the door and see the indecision on Damon's face. He's torn. He wants to go after Asher but he also can't leave Elena.

"I'll go talk to him Damon."

He looks up at me and nods once. "Thanks baby Gilbert."

"We're family. It's what we do." I pause and watch him go lay his head on Elena's hand. "She'll be okay you know. She'll keep her promise, you won't lose her...not forever."

He raises his head and smiles at me. I smile back and walk to follow Asher. I have no clue where he'd go or what I'd say when I found him but I had to try. I'm on my way to the boardinghouse but then I catch his scent headed the opposite way. I walk into the house and I hear him upstairs. I close the door behind me and walk up to Elena's room.

I see him sitting on her bed with his head in his hands. He's mumbling and I know if I were still human I'd have missed it all but my vampire hearing hears it all clear as day.

"Why? I never got to...You can't just die. You flat-lined once and it...Why mom?"

I lean against the door frame and take a deep breath. "She's a lot stronger than you think." He raises his head at vampire speed and just looks at me. "Elena. She's been through a lot." I walk in the room and I can feel his eyes following me. I walk to her window and raise the seat to reveal her hiding spot for all her important things. "Don't tell her I showed you this alright?" I pick up her diary and sit down in front of the window.

He nods. "She's strong but no one can fight that hard. She's lost so much and..."

"She still has a lot of things to fight for."

"Yeah but I've heard the stories. No one can survive that much and still have strength left to fight this."

I nod. "You know what...you're right. But you're also wrong. Elena is strong enough. Let me tell you a story. It's not always going to be a happy story but it's going to be real."

He makes himself comfortable. He's like a little kid. I chuckle at him as he grabs her teddy bear and looks at the picture she has on her bedside table of her and Damon. I look at the diary, I had intended to use it as a guide but I decide now not to. I'll tell him how I saw the last few years.

"I'm not going to start this once upon a time so I'll start by saying there was boy and a girl. They both had their problems and their faults. The boy had...anger issues. The girl...she was scared. They met each other at a time when the needed each other. They were both searching for something, someone, who would make them happy. They had their falling outs. They hurt each other, in ways that would have pushed any other two people straight apart from each other, but for some reason they couldn't stay far away from each other. They were connected. They both made choices, not all of them good, that led them to a point where they had to listen to their hearts and not just their minds. It was harder for the girl than the boy, she was scared to give her heart to him at first. He was the bad boy, the one who could have any girl he wanted, but he wanted only her. He pushed her, he made her strong emotionally as well as physically. She let him. She did admit over time that she loved him and they did get together. Do you know who they are Asher?" I look at him and he looks confused for a moment.

I can tell he's thinking about what Damon had said and the story I had just told. He looked at the picture and look back to me. "Damon and Elena?" I nod my head yes. "But I thought they always loved each other? They're my parents...they look so happy. They seem to have always been together. I thought..."

"That everything had been easy for them?" He nods and I shake my head. "No. It was never easy. It was a very...long and hard road...to get to where they are now. He did a lot of things that he regrets now. I heard what he told you at the hospital. It's all true. He used to not give a fuck about me. Hell he killed me."

"He what?!"

I laugh at the surprise in his voice. I get up and go to the closet. I reach up on top for the box and I find it. I pull it down and sit on the floor. I motion for him to join me and he does. I pull out a picture of Stefan and Elena at miss mystic falls. "This is who my sister dated for 2 years. Stefan. Their love was easy. It was safe. It was damn near perfect. Yet...it wasn't what Elena wanted." I dig a little and pull out a more recent picture of her and Damon and the next miss mystic falls when she was a vampire. "This is after she turned and she finally let herself admit her feelings. She couldn't hide them anymore. Her feelings for Damon magnified and even though she did love Stefan it couldn't compare to her love for Damon. She knew it would be hard but it was what she wanted."

He looks at the two pictures and puts them both on the floor next to each other. "He said that he didn't care about her at one point but he loved her...how could he do that?"

"I don't believe that he stopped caring about her. I think he told himself that but he always cared."

"How do you know that Jeremy?"

I shrug. "He always saved her. When her car crashed after she found out she looked like Katherine, he saved her from the vampire who made her crash. He took her to Georgia and helped her have fun and let go for a day. She needed that. She needed to remember she was just a 17 year old girl who needed to live life to the fullest. He saved her many time after that, more than I can name. She also saved him though. She made him flip the humanity switch back on."

The silence goes on for a little bit and then he asks another question. "Their understanding he called it...do you know about that?" I know he's interested in the stories of their past. I also take comfort in knowing they both won't kill me for telling him a little bit about it. I can't tell it from their point of view but I can tell him what I saw, and experienced.

"Someone once told me that Damon was either the best thing for Elena or the worst, I knew she was right. She also said that they changed each other. Elena makes Damon a better person...he wants to be good for her. He changes her too though. I've seen it. He pushes her and makes her think about her life and what she wants more than anyone else ever has and probably ever will. They also make each other strong. They have a song you know, have you heard it?" He shakes his head so I get up and go to the cd player. I press the play button and I hear the song play over the speakers.

_If you were here beside me instead of in New York  
If the curve of you was curved on me  
I'd tell you that I loved you before I ever knew you  
Cause I loved the simple thought of you.  
If our hearts are never broken and there's no joy in the mending  
There's so much this hurt could teach us both.  
There's distance and there's silence, your words have never left me  
They're the prayer that I say everyday._

I let him listen to the whole song. I listen along with him and I see the months she spent as a vampire with Damon flash through my eyes. There was so much hurt but also so much love. It was always push and pull with the two of them. It had worked out though, she proved that what she felt for him was what made the sire bond and he finally let someone love him unconditionally. It took more time for others to see it but I'd always seen it. I saw it even when she was human. The way she was with Damon was a lot different from when she was with Stefan, mainly because she didn't have to worry about doing the wrong thing to make the monster in Damon appear. He never hid his vampire side from her. Stefan hid it and she always was very careful around him so he wouldn't lose control. The song stops and I see Asher looking at the rest of the pictures.

"She loves all these people. Matt...Tyler...Elijah...Stefan...Klaus...various people I don't know. What's different with Damon? I mean I know she is in love with him but...what set him apart from Matt or Stefan?"

This is the question I'd have a hard time explaining. I knew the answer but I didn't know how to put it into words. I thought about it for a while. I grabbed the pictures and separated them. "Choices and Destiny." He looks at me confused so I go a little more in depth. "Matt and Stefan. She chose to love them, in a way. They made her happy and they made her feel safe but something was missing. Tyler, Elijah, Klaus...they're friends, she chose to love them too in a way. Damon...he's different. She didn't choose to love him...she was destined to love him. Matt was the childhood friend who she tried to date but it was too weird so they stayed friends. Stefan was her first love, he made her happy and she laughed and had fun, but it wasn't...it wasn't IT, Damon was...dangerous. He was everything Elena is. They both fight like hell for their family and friends. They are both stubborn as hell and they both will face whatever they come up against with no fear. They're strong by themselves, but they're stronger together. It's like they were literally made for each other. They are both very passionate people and that's what they need. Passion, danger, strength, basically each other."

"So you're saying that she didn't want to love Damon but she does anyway? That seems...depressing."

I shake my head. "No. No, I mean...destiny. Damon and Elena...it's like a puzzle. No one else could complete the puzzle of their lives but each other. Their other relationships...Elena with Matt and Stefan, Damon with Katherine, Andie, and Rose...they all went to hell basically. They all went up in flames and had no happy end. They all were nice relationships but they lacked passion. Together...Elena and Damon...they have everything they want and need. It's destiny."

I see the understanding come to him. "Like you and Bonnie."

That takes me by surprise. I've never really thought about Bonnie and I like that. Vicki and Anna...I loved them but they didn't have what Bonnie has. I've known Bonnie forever but it's different. With Vicki it was basically all sexual and I don't really know if it was more love or more lust. With Anna...I loved her. We were happy but it always felt like I wanted more than she did and I was tired of the hot and cold signals she was sending me. Bonnie...with Bonnie it was never hot and cold. It was passionate and it was consuming and it was...right. I nod my head. "Yeah I guess like Bonnie and I."

We sit for a few more minutes still listening to Elena's CD. The Damon mix. It's the song tightrope by Ron Pope now. I put the pictures back in the box and put it back in her closet. I put her diary back in its hiding spot. I notice that it's gotten dark outside, we must have been here longer than I'd thought.

"Jeremy. I think I need to go talk to Damon."

I turn around and look at him. He looks so grown up but I think inside he's still somewhat lost. He's like a teenager who needs his parents, his family. I smile and walk to stand next to him. "Alright. You know you can call me Jer right? Or if you're feeling sentimental or wanting family Uncle Jer will work too." I pat his shoulder and walk out the door. I get halfway down the stairs before I hear him behind me.

"Uncle Jer?" I stop. I hadn't expected him to accept me as family quite that quick. I turn around to see him standing at the top. "Thanks. For telling me about my parents, Elena and Damon."

I walk back up the few steps and place my hand on his shoulder. "No problem. Now...lets go. We'll pick up Chinese. I'm sure Damon is starving and he loves Chinese almost as much as he loves Italian." I walk back downstairs and he follows immediately.

"Then why not get Italian?"

"You've got a lot to learn kiddo." I look to my right as we walk down the sidewalk and smirk at him. "Damon doesn't eat Italian food unless he cooks it himself. He thinks no one does Italian like Damon Salvatore. He's got quite the ego."

He laughs and we keep the familiar family banter up until we reach the hospital. When we get close I see Caroline standing outside and she vamp speeds up to us.

"Where the hell have you two been?!"

Her tone immediately registers with me. Something happened. Not something good. I hand Asher the food. "Stay here with Caroline." I don't wait for his answer as I run at a fast but human pace into the hospital. I take the stairs three at a time and quickly reach the floor Elena is on. I stop immediately and the worst suddenly comes to my mind. _She died._ I refused to believe that. I saw my dad comforting my mom who was sobbing and I saw Ric doing the same with Jenna. I saw Klaus who was blaming himself for leaving her out of arms reach in the church. I went to the room and I saw the monitor telling me her heart was beating and I heard it but something was wrong. I saw Damon sitting against the wall near a breaking point and I saw Bonnie begging Elena to wake up.

"What..." Damon looks up and I see the tears on his face. He looks like he's aged 10 years in just a few hours. He runs to me and hugs me, it's a brother type hug but I know he wants me to help him be strong. He didn't need to say it, we had a brotherly connection and I could tell. "Damon. What's wrong?"

"She won't wake up. She's supposed to be awake. She's in a coma Jeremy."

His words halt all my thoughts. Coma...people came out of those everyday. There was more...for this reaction from these people there had to be something he wasn't telling me. "But she'll wake up right?"

He stands back and shakes his head no. "Your dad doesn't know. She's not responding to anything. She can't breathe on her own but her heart is still beating. He said it's all up to her, she has to want to come back."

I shake my head and I feel the tears fall from my eyes. I can't lose her. I can't lose my sister. I walk backwards until I hit a wall. I fall down and pull my knees up to my chest and start sobbing. "Elena. I need you Elena. I can't lose you."

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

"Asher." I get up and vamp speed back downstairs and I find him outside in Caroline's arms. I run to him and I can hear Damon follow a few minutes later. I sit next to him on the sidewalk and put my arm around his shoulders. "She'll wake up Asher. She's got so much to fight for. I have to..."

"WE have to believe that." Damon's voice interrupts me and finishes my sentence. "As a family we have to have hope that she'll come back. She needs us to be strong for her." He sits next to Asher and I see the look Asher gives me. I nod my head and he hugs Damon. I stand up and I see Damon return his hug. I smile and look back to the window where I know Elena's room is.

"God. Please let her be okay. We'll be strong for her. I'll do anything just bring her back for Damon and Asher."

I say the prayer out loud and then I turn to walk inside.

"Where are you going little Gilbert? You're family too. Get your ass over here."

I see Damon smiling at me and I walk back to take my seat again. In this moment yeah, we're a family. "Let's go inside. We brought Chinese. Got Elena's favorite, sesame chicken. We can go be strong for her as a family inside."

Damon and Asher nod their heads and we go back to Elena's room. My mom and dad join us, along with Jenna and Ric. We're united and we're a family. We're all fighting for her. We won't give up, whether we're a Gilbert or a Salvatore we are all stubborn as hell and a hell of a lot stronger together.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**I really appreciate the feedback, it helps keep me inspired to write more. This chapter is 3 months after the last chapter ended. There's decisions made and an epic surprise ending.  
Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15- Time...**_

**Damon's POV**

Time...it used to seem so useless. Now it never seemed more...precious, as corny as that sounds. 3 months had passed since we'd come back and my world came to a screeching halt. At first we all had hope but things changed. After a few weeks Klaus stopped checking on Elena and not long after that Caroline did too. I understood their reasoning, they didn't want to see her like this. After about a month Grayson requested that Elena have a new doctor because he claimed to be too close to the patient to be able to make the right decisions, medically that is. A few weeks later he signed over all the medical decisions to me, for example taking her off life support. "No way in hell that's happening." That was my response at that time.

Two months had passed when Ric and Jenna stopped calling or coming to check on Elena. I never thought that her family would lose hope but I have to admit I did expect it. Miranda stopped coming by everyday and had resorted to calling me once a week. A few weeks ago I had told Asher to go back to the boardinghouse and I'd call everyday and let him know what was going on. He didn't need to be here all the time, not seeing Elena like this. Jeremy and Bonnie, they never left. It was the three of us now who took up residence in Elena's room. They had the chair that pulled out into something the size of a twin bed, they didn't seem to mind. I usually slept next to Elena on her bed always hoping that I'd wake up to see her beautiful brown eyes open and looking at me. For 3 months now that hasn't happened.

Today was only the second time I'd left the hospital, the first was to pack a bag of extra clothes. This time I went to get something for Elena. A wedding band. I had given the size and engraving information to Bonnie who went to the jewelers to place the order. They called this morning and told me it was ready. Bonnie offered to get it but I told her I had to go...I have to think about everything. I love Elena, I really do, but how long can someone hold on to someone who is giving no sign that they are even close to coming back to them. I still have...well want to have...hope that Elena will wake up but even now I have to admit that maybe, just maybe, she isn't coming back this time. I look at the ring in the box once more. It's a plain white gold band with the words 'Always only you' written on the outside. It matches the one that I got for myself. I already placed it on my left ring finger, that's where it will always stay.

I don't go straight back to the hospital instead I take a longer route to get there. I first go to the falls, we had our first kiss here, we only just remembered it but now it's like that memory has always been there. I don't spend too long here, the next place I go is the road where so many events have happened. This is the road where I had always thought I'd first met Elena. It was at that moment she saved me, she made me feel human. This was the road where later she avenged my death by killing Tatia. This was the road where she had waited for me to remember everything we'd been through after Bonnie had broken the soulmate and blood bond between us. I keep walking and I find myself next at Wickery Bridge. For so long Elena had associated this bridge with death, she had thought only bad things happened here. It was me who changed that for her, or so she said. It was the moment I found her after she had taken off her daylight ring after killing Connor. I saved her here. I shake my head and walk back to the hospital.

I walk in the room and Jeremy and Bonnie make themselves scarce. I think they know what's coming. I've finally made a decision. I get down on knee next to the bed and sing a few lines of the song I was going to sing to her at our wedding.

"Forever could never be long enough for me to feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now we won't let them see. But there's one thing left to do. Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way. Marry me. Today and everyday. Marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe, say you will."

I slip the ring on her finger and sit on the bed next to her. She looks peaceful. God, this is killing me. I run the back of my knuckles across her cheek one last time. "Jeremy, come here." I don't take my eyes off of her but I can feel his presence back in the room. "It's time Jer." I look back at him and I can see the pain in his face. "I'll give you a minute." I get up and walk out of the room.

I get to the end of the hallway and turn into the small vacant waiting area. I lose it. I do everything that I should have done months ago. "Why her!" I pick up one of the chairs and throw it at the wall. "Why not me!" I throw another one. I destroy the room, not as well as I would have had I been a vampire but it's still pretty fucked up by the time I'm done throwing things around. I finally sink down in the corner of the room and pull my knees up to my chest. "We were supposed to be happy. We were supposed to have more time than this. I love her." I don't know who exactly I'm talking to, maybe God, maybe myself, hell maybe I'm talking to everyone in general.

"Damon?" I don't look up instead I bury my face in my arms. Please leave, please. Of course no such luck. I feel Bonnie sit next to me and pull me into her arms. "Shh. You don't always have to be so strong. It's okay to cry Damon." She's rubbing my back and I let it all out. I wrap one arm around her waist and hold onto her like a life preserver.

"I can't...I don't...I don't know how to say goodbye." I manage to get the words out in between the sobs.

"I know it's hard. But it's not forever. You will see her again one day. Plus she's always with you Damon. You just have to look at the ring on your finger to know that." I shake my head, it's not official. She was never officially Mrs. Elena Salvatore. "She was yours Damon, ever since the beginning of time. It was destiny that brought you together. She's always with you." I don't respond. I don't know what to say to that. "Come with me. I'll go with you when you make the decision, she was like my sister." She stands up and holds out her hand.

I take it and we walk back to the room together. When we get there Jeremy's gone. I release Bonnie's hand, "Go find him Bonnie. He needs you. I'll be alright." I wanted the words to sound stronger than they did but even I heard how sad and unsure they sounded. She gave me one last hug and went to find Jeremy.

I give Elena one last kiss. She doesn't kiss back but I put all the love and passion I have into that kiss. I pull back as I feel my knees give out underneath me. I feel arms around me and I'm led to a chair. I look up and in this moment I think I'm dead. This woman...she can't be alive. I saw her die, a long long long time ago. Yet, I know those eyes anywhere. There blue, as blue as lapis lazuli and her hair is just as black as mine. I open my mouth to talk but she shakes her head and walks back to Elena. I know I should get up and ask her what the hell is going on but it's like my legs aren't connected to my brain. I want to move but I can't. I'm in shock, I have to be. I watch her as she places one of her palms on Elena's heart and her other palm on Elena's stomach. She starts speaking but I can't hear what she's saying. Suddenly Elena's heart stops. This time I'm able to jump up and I even find my voice.

"What are you doing?! You're killing her!"

I try and grab her arm but she shakes her head at me and I find myself stopping. I relax a little when I hear the heart monitor start beeping again. It sounds stronger now. I walk to the other side of the bed and I watch Elena closely. I could have sworn her eyelids fluttered. When the whispering stops I'm left breathless. Her eyes are open. Her beautiful brown eyes are open. "Elena?" I barely get her name out in a whisper.

"Damon!" Her eyes are so full of light and life and passion.

"God, Elena!" I grab her and pull her to my chest. "I thought I'd lost you. It's been three months. I was...oh God I was about to give up. I'm so sorry baby."

We're interrupted when we hear a faster heartbeat fill the room. I look down at her stomach. I shake my head. It's impossible. We lost the baby. How...I look at Elena and I look back at her savior. Elena grabs my face and turns me to face her.

"Who is she Damon?" I know who she's referring to.

I look her in the eyes. "She's my mom."

The silence in the room is deafening as Elena looks from me to my mother. I know she saw the truth of the words in my eyes and I know she is now seeing the similarities between us. I know she is seeing the same black hair and blue eyes, although mine are lighter than my mothers. I know she sees Stefan's cheekbones and my smile. If she heard my mother laugh she'd hear Stefan's laugh just a girl version of it. I look to my mom and for the first time our eyes lock together.

"Mom...how...how are you alive, you are alive right?"

She smiles. "Yes Damon. I am alive. I told you before baby, I was going somewhere I could look after you and Stefan. I was always with you. I saw everything, your fathers anger, your love for Elena, Katherine, your depression, those years you had become the monster I knew you weren't. I saw when you found Elena again and I saw you become the man I knew you always were. You were right, I do love Elena, very much so. I've also watched Stefan and Asher over the years as well."

"But you were supposed to be dead! I mourned you! I cried for you, wished I could have taken your place. I visited you every year on your birthday. I...I missed you mom."

"I know sweetie. I know but I had to do this for you and for Stefan. I had to find a way to be both."

I look at her in confusion. She had to find a way to be both...both what? Mom and apparently immortal? "Both what?" I know my voice now sounds harsh and I see the look Elena gives me but I'm passed caring.

"Both a vampire and a witch. Just hear me out Damon. Give me half an hour. I'll explain everything to you and to Elena. Please?"

I look at Elena and she nods her head. She wants me to give my mom the chance to explain. I go to sit next to her. "Will you tell me what you did to her?" When she nods I motion her to start her story.

She closes the door and sits in a chair next to Elena's bed. "I was dying Damon. Something happened when I gave birth to Stefan and I was dying. I had power that your father knew nothing about, that's how Stefan survived. I had transferred some of my life essence to him, to save your little brother. Elizabeth was my mentor, she helped me with my magic and she told me there was a way I could live to watch over you and Stefan. I took it Damon. Elizabeth helped me and when I died...I transitioned. I became a vampire. She had also heard of someone who could help me keep my magic, I just had to find him. After nearly 50 years of searching I found him. He helped me and I was able to be in touch with my powers and still be a vampire. That is how I saved Elena. I'd been watching you Damon and I knew the decision you had made. I saw that you lost your child. I also knew that neither of you deserved that. I knew what I had to do and I did it. I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner that I was alive, I wanted to but I didn't know how you'd react."

I'm still trying to process this. My mom is alive, well she's a vampire but she's alive. She was a witch, how could I have not known that when I was a kid? Honestly, right now I'm beyond ecstatic. My mom is alive, she saved Elena and our child. My thoughts stop. "How did you save Elena and our child exactly?"

She sighs. "I gave them my magic. I traded my magic for their lives."

My eyes widen. "You're not a witch anymore then?" She shakes her head no and I look down at Elena. "Why did you do that mom?"

"I did it for you, for Elena, for the baby. You love them and they love you. You need them and they need you. It was an easy decision for me. I'd rather you both be happy than me be a witch." She tilts her head to the side. "Speaking of decisions, do you want her brother and Bonnie to meet me?"

I nod. I stand next to Elena and keep a tight hold on her hand. She sits up and smiles at the door. A minute later Jeremy enters and stops dead in his tracks.

"Lena?" His eyes pop out of his head, like in the cartoons.

"Hey Jer. Come here and give your sister a hug huh?" She opens her other arm and he runs to her embrace.

I clear my throat. "Jeremy, Bonnie...this is my mother. Abigail Salvatore. She saved Elena and the baby." I motion to my mother who had moved to stand next to me.

Jeremy looks at me and then at Elena. "The baby...but you...you lost it."

I'm about to answer but Bonnie answers for me. "Magic. I can feel it." She looks at my mom. "You gave up your powers in exchange for Elena and the life of their child." Bonnie takes me by surprise when she grabs my mom in a Bonnie tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you for saving my best friends. Damon would have been a wreck without her and Elena would never have found peace on the other side without Damon with her. So thank you."

My mom nods and Bonnie steps back. Jeremy shakes her hand. I pull out my cell phone and find the names I need to text. Asher, Caroline, Klaus, Grayson, Jenna, Miranda, Meredith, Ric.

_Come to the hospital.  
It's important.  
Something's happened.  
-Damon_

I send the text message and sit next to Elena. I raise my eye brow at her. "Ready to tell the rest of the family the good news?" She nods and kisses my hand. "Baby, just wondering...did you hear the song I sang you a little of earlier?" Part of me is hoping she says yes, while part of me is hoping she says no.

She smiles and holds up her left hand. "Yes. And I've already given you an answer Mr. Salvatore, of course I'll marry you. You don't have to ask twice. I love you." She pulls me down and kisses me just as I kissed her earlier but this time her passion and need is returned with my own passion and need for her.

I pull away, "Perhaps not in front of visitors Elena. But later, we have some catching up to do." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and I feel a pillow hit my shoulder. "Hey!" I pick it up and throw it back at Jeremy. "She's my fiancee what we do after you leave does not concern you baby Gilbert."

We wait patiently for our family to arrive. Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena catch up while I get to know my mother again. This is something I've missed, having my mom with me. Now...I have not only my mom but Elena, a child on the way, and Asher. I have a family. _I wish you were here Stefan. I miss you baby brother._ I send the thought out and hope that he can get it on the other side.

* * *

_**The next chapter will have POV's from both Damon and Elena. Be sure to let me know what you thought of this chapter. It took me a few tries to get it right. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. Hope you think so too. =)**_


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**_Sorry it took me a little longer to update. This chapter was tough to write but it finally came out real good. The next chapter will include a small falling out scene between someone and I don't think it's who you expect. But they also will find out something about Baby Salvatore. Let me know what you think.  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter 16- Homecoming**_

**Elena's POV**

The day had gone by too fast. My head was still spinning. I was alive, Damon's mom had done some spell to make me wake up my limbo and she also brought back our baby; I kept reminding myself that I owed her big time no matter how much she told me I didn't. Asher had been excited to hear that his little sister was okay now, he was thoroughly convinced it was going to be a girl. He also didn't seem surprised I had woken up, his reason being that I had Damon and that Damon would 'slay the devil' before he would let me die. The visit with my parents had been short, they had claimed that it was only work that was keeping them from staying but something else was wrong even if they didn't tell me. Jenna and Ric had responded quickly to Damon's text and were overly excited to hear the story, so much they had Damon tell in 4 times. My head was still ringing with Caroline's 'Eeeeekkkk' that she screamed the minute she walked in and saw me sitting up talking to Ric. Visiting hours ended and everyone left, even Bonnie and Jeremy although they seemed happy they could now go sleep in a bed rather than a chair. I had tried to convince Damon to go to the boardinghouse with Asher and his mom but he was adamantly against it.

"So Damon. How come you didn't go home with them? I know I'd much rather be in your bed at home it's a lot more comfy." I laugh as I scoot down under the covers more and try to get comfortable.

He laughs. "True but...that bed doesn't have you."

I watch as he pulls the blinds down over the windows and he locks the door. I roll my eyes, not going to ask at why he's locking the door because I have a pretty good idea already. He slips out of his converse and takes off his shirt and jeans. He slides in the bed next to me and pulls me to where I'm practically laying on top of him. It's quiet for a while and I'm left waiting, he locked the door so obviously he wants to have sex right? I mean yeah I was in limbo for a while but I can still make love to my amazingly hot, sweet, adorable fiancee.

"Damon?"

He doesn't reply. I frown before I look up and see him asleep. Seriously? This has to be a fucking first. Damon is in bed with me, with a locked door, and he's fucking sleeping! I hear the growl in the back of my throat as I move to straddle him. He still doesn't wake up. I kiss his forehead...nothing. I decide to start with the spots I know drive him crazy, like the one right where his pressure point is on his neck. I hear him moan but it's a whisper, hmm at least it's something. I run my hands down his chest and start to kiss him like crazy everywhere. God, I missed him. I get to where his boxers are and I run my tongue across his stomach. Suddenly I feel his arms grab my arms and pull me up so he's looking me in the eyes.

"Elena. If you don't stop that right now I will not be able to be accountable for my actions."

I smile. "What if I don't want to stop? It was you who locked the door and crawled into this bed with me. But...if you want me to stop then fine. I'll stop." I lay back next to him and turn to where my back is facing him. I know he won't be able to let me sleep because by now we are both aroused. I felt his and that huskiness in my voice gave me away. I felt him roll me over and climb on top of me, I giggled as I saw him smile down at me.

"Hmm Ms. Gilbert, would I be correct in the assumption that you want me to make love to you when you just woke up from being in a coma for 3 months?" He starts to gently kiss his way down my neck and across my collarbone.

"You'd be correct Mr. Salvatore."

He wastes no time in pulling the very ugly and uncomfortable hospital gown off of me. "I never liked that gown. Good thing I brought your tank top and shorts from the house so you won't be completely naked when I'm done with you." He grabs my hands and locks our fingers together next to my head. His lips find their way to my breasts and kiss each one. He takes each nipple in his mouth and sucks and bites until he know I can't take anymore. His lips find mine and he lets go of my hands. I quickly rid him of his boxers and he does away with my panties as well. We join hands again and he slowly thrusts into me. We don't go fast or hard tonight, it's slow and gentle and perfect. "I love you." He whispers the words in my ear as he slightly picks up speed since we are both close to our releases.

"I love you too." At those words we both find our release. He rolls off of me and slides out of the bed. "Where are you going?" I sit up to look at him keeping the covers over my chest.

"I told you, getting your clothes. No other person in the world is going to see my girl naked. Now blue or red top?" He looks at me as he holds up two different tank tops.

"Blue, I guess." He tosses it to me and picks out the matching shorts. He walks back over to me and puts my shorts on for me. "I could have done that you know."

He smirks. "I know. I just wanted to do it for you babe. Now scoot over so I can hold you." I lay my head on his chest and I fall asleep quickly.

Suddenly I'm back in the white room with Stefan. I look around and panic. Damon, I need to find Damon. I run everywhere I can looking for him but I can't find him. The surroundings change and I'm in the graveyard now. There is a funeral going on but whose I have no idea. I walk closer and I see Damon. He's sitting on the ground next to the casket crying like I've never seen him cry before. Jeremy is standing next to him but he looks different, so cold like he's turned off his humanity. Jenna is behind them and is quite frankly a mess. Ric is just shaking his head in his hands mumbling 'why her?' over and over. Klaus is attempting to comfort a very distraught Caroline but he doesn't seem to be making her feel any better. I look around again and I don't see my parents. A voice comes from behind me, "They gave up Elena. I mean after all they aren't your real parents right? Just ancestors that acted as your parents, I wonder if they even really care about you."

I turn and glare at Stefan. "How can you say that! Of course they care." I don't let him see that part of me agrees with him. Maybe they don't care as much anymore now that they know I know the truth. I turn away from him when I see everyone but Damon disappear. He stays next to the casket and even though it's closed I know it's me in there. Why else would everyone's reactions have been that intense and upset. The light changes and it's now dark outside. Bonnie comes up behind Damon and wraps one arm around his shoulders. At first I don't think anything of it other than it's a friendly gesture but then she talks to him. "It's okay sweetie. She's in a better place. Come on let's go home." She grabs his hand and kisses his cheek. He gets up and wraps his arms around her waist. "Thanks for helping me let go of her babe."

I open my eyes and pop up in bed like a pop tart in a toaster. I'm gasping for air and I slowly realize that it was just a dream. A very awful horrible dream. I look down and Damon is blinking his eyes open.

"What's wrong baby?" He sits up and wipes away the tears I didn't even know I was crying.

I shake my head and lay back down. Nothing in that dream could have been true, could it? My parents did care about me, they've proven it countless times. The part of the dream that was bothering me the most was the part with Bonnie and Damon. I don't know why but I couldn't shake it. I knew Damon didn't have feelings like that towards Bonnie or vice versa. Yet, ever since I woke up there has been something different between them, like their friendship had changed. I'd always wanted them to be friends but honestly that was it, I didn't want them to be anything more than friends.

"Elena. Please talk to me. What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Damon turns me to face him and runs his hands up and down my arms. I shake my head repeatedly. I don't want to talk about the dream, I just want to forget it. I don't want to tell him about what he and Bonnie said to each other in the dream. I don't even want to think of them as Damon and Bonnie. I close my eyes but he won't give up. He sits up and starts bouncing on the bed, yes bouncing on the bed.

"Damon. Stop."

"Nope. You need to stay awake and you need to talk to me."

I reach out and try to grab him to make him stop. It doesn't work. "What are you 5? Stop bouncing the bed. I want to sleep." Not really sleep but at least try to sleep.

"No I'm 160 some odd years old, or 19 if you want a more practical age without counting in the vampire years. Now...talk to me baby. What's wrong?"

He stops bouncing and lays next to me. I take a deep breath and start telling him about my dream. It's no use trying to hide it he doesn't give up when he wants something. He listens carefully until I get to the part about Bonnie. Then he starts laughing uncontrollably. He actually laughs so hard he falls out of the bed and is curled in a ball on the floor still laughing.

"You...you think...your dream was that...Bonnie?" He barely got the words out in between his laughter.

I get up and take the blanket to the chair. "Fine. I told you and you're laughing at me. I'll sleep in the fucking chair. Good night Damon!" I turn the chair away from him and stare at the wall.

"Elena. I'm sorry. It's just there is so much wrong with that dream. Lets talk okay? Please?" He was kneeling in front of me with this pouty look on his face. Damn it why can't I resist this man? I nod my head and he carries me back to the bed which surprises me. "Now. Answer me this, how many times has witchey tried to kill me in the past few years?"

His question takes me by surprise. I shrug. "I don't know. A lot."

"Exactly." He looks down at me and his eyes are staring right into mine. Blue to brown and I see the sincerity of his words in his eyes. "I can't just forget that, forgive yeah I'm capable of that but never forget. Bonnie is just a friend alright? Hell I'll even say a good friend but that's only because she's a good friend to you and a great girlfriend to Jeremy. If she was a crap friend to you and horrible girlfriend to Jeremy I'd hate her. Now next...Klaus and Caroline. The original was comforting blondie and failing...he wouldn't just sit there and do nothing. If all else failed he'd compel her to be okay most likely. Jenna and Ric, yeah your dream had them right they'd both be distraught. Babe your parents do care about you a lot. Your dad brought you back from being dead at least 15 times in one month. It took a lot out of him Elena, but he loves you. But the one thing the dream had completely wrong was that I would not be crying next to your casket babe. I'd be in one next to you."

I instantly recoil at his last words. He wouldn't dare. "No." I shake my head. "You'd live Damon. You'd move on and live a happy life."

"Happy? Without you? Do you know how many times I thought of actually jumping off the top of the hospital yesterday after I pulled the life support? At least 60 Elena. Hell if you had died I'd probably jumped for real. I can't live without you and I know people say that all the time and don't mean it but I do. I..." He shakes his head. "I almost lost you Elena. I literally pounded on your heart to start it again more than 10 times in the past 3 months. God, if one time it hadn't worked...Do you remember before Klaus's sacrifice to make him a hybrid I told you I can't lose you?" He pauses and I nod my head. "I still can't. I literally can't lose you. Physically, emotionally, I can't. It would be like...losing the ability to breath. Your literally the reason I'm still here and alive. You make me happy and believe me there would never be anyone else. I love you. Always, only you." He grabs my left hand and rubs the white gold band. I read the words that he just spoke that are engraved in the band.

How could I have thought for one moment that my dream was trying to tell me something that was real? Of course Damon didn't feel anything but friendship for Bonnie. I pulled him close to me and buried my face in his chest. "I love you too Damon. I'm not going anywhere." We hold onto each other and fall into a peaceful sleep, hopefully no more dreams.

**Damon's POV**

It had been a couple of days since Elena's bad dream. Fortunately we had been able to talk it out in one night. How she could ever thing I'd feel anything but a friendship for Bonnie Bennett was still beyond me. But right now I had more important things to think about, Elena was coming home today. Jenna, Caroline, and Miranda were at the hospital with her now keeping her company. They were already in full wedding planning mode, of course Elena wanted to get married before the baby came. I had already said I didn't care much for planning and that I'd get my tux and be at the alter waiting for my beautiful bride. I was driving through town on my way to the boardinghouse, I had to make sure everything was perfect when she came home. First on my list was to make her favorite lunch, chicken and dumplings. I had talked to Asher earlier and he promised he would be back when Elena got home, he had taken my mom to Richmond because she claimed she needed to shop but honestly I think they just wanted to get know each other which was fine by me.

When I pulled up to the boardinghouse I cursed as I parked the car in the driveway. "Fuck." Why was her car parked in front of the house? It was times like these when I wished I still had my vampire hearing. I got out and noticed that she wasn't in her car and she wasn't waiting outside the door. I pushed the key into the lock and walked in MY house. I shut the door and walked into the living room. "Bonnie. What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in here?" I stare at the witch sitting on MY couch. Isn't breaking and entering still illegal?

"I used the spare key." She holds it up and I snatch it out of her hand. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'll take that. And you can come by the hospital. Anything else?"

She stands and looks me in the eyes. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

I raise one eyebrow at her. "Nothing is wrong. And if it was, I'd talk to Elena...not you. Now where's Jeremy?" I look around hoping that he will walk in because even I can tell that this is getting way too intense and slightly uncomfortable. Where is Jeremy or Elena when you need them?

"He's at home I guess. I came here alone. I wanted to see you." She steps forward and I step back.

"No." I shake my head. "No Bonnie. You can't do this. I don't...we're just friends."

"But Damon...you're different. I know we're friends but I can't not feel..."

I roll my eyes. Okay enough with Mr. Nice guy. "Just shut up Bonnie. I love ELENA! I think you should go. Now. Go to Jeremy."

She shakes her head and steps forward. "We need to talk Damon. I know you feel something. I can feel it in the air. The tension." Yeah I think to myself the awkward I don't know how to let you down without sounding harsh and I don't want Elena to find out about this ever tension. Yet, before I can say anything she keeps on babbling. "Jeremy is different and Elena has changed too. But so have you. You're not like you used to be. You're better." Before I know what she's doing she kissing me.

I push her away and smile when she flies across the room. "What the hell Bonnie?!" I wipe my mouth while trying my best not to puke right here. "Get out of my house!"

She looks at me confused. "But..."

"OUT!" I yell at her and point to the door. She gets up and walks out thankfully without looking back at me.

When I hear the front door close I nearly run to the bathroom. I spend a great deal of the next half hour puking up my guts. She kissed me. How could she fucking kiss me? I'm engaged to her best friend...well her supposedly best friend. After I've gotten rid of most of my breakfast I go to my liquor cabinet. I need a drink. I don't bother pouring the bourbon in a glass I just drink it straight out of the bottle. I pace the length of the living room as I pull out my phone and send a text message.

_Get here. NOW.  
-D_

I walk to the kitchen and start boiling the chicken. Hopefully this person can help me sort out the crap going through my head. After about ten minutes I finally hear the doorbell ring. I wrench open the door and immediately start talking.

"Thank God you're fast. Look Bonnie kissed me. Yeah I know shocked? I was too. I kicked her out and spent half an hour puking my guts out. But that's not all Elena had a fucking dream a couple days ago that she died and guess who I started dating in the dream? Bonnie fucking Bennett. Why would she kiss me? She said she felt something for me and that she could feel that I felt tense around her and yeah I do because hell she tried to kill me more than 50 fucking times. Not to mention all those little brain aneurysms she gave me. Come on man talk for Christ's sake!" I stare at Ric and he starts to laugh.

"Okay Damon slow down. Bonnie kissed you? First off I would tell Elena. I know you may not want to but she deserves to know just the same and it will save you a lot of pain if she finds out now from you instead of later from someone else. Next...I think you should stay away from Bonnie and basically avoid her at all costs. Now...I should warn you that your chicken in burning because you left your stove on too high."

"Shit!" I yell as I run back into the kitchen. I grab the pot and throw the chicken out. Why did I put the stove on the max setting? Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot who tries to multitask when I suck at it, at least I suck at it when I'm human. "Great there goes dinner. Just fucking great." I turn around to see Ric talking on the phone in the hallway.

"20 minutes? Yeah that's fine. Put it on my tab." He looks up at me. "The chicken and dumplings will be here in 20 minutes and Elena should arrive about 15 minutes later with Jenna and Miranda. Now go get ready for your fiancee and I'll keep and eye and ear out for unwanted visitors." He pushes me towards the stairs as he's talking.

"Fine. Thanks for ordering. I'm paying you back."

I allow him to push me to the bottom of the stairs. Maybe he's right, maybe I should tell Elena. I know from experience that he's right it will be infinitely worse if she finds out from someone else later. I just didn't know how to tell her, especially after her dream a couple of days ago. She was just starting to put it behind her and now this. I shake my head as I step into the shower. Unlike usual the warm water does nothing to relax me, my thoughts are still going 90 miles a minute. I never understood why she felt like she would be so easy for me to replace, like she was never good enough for me. I told her over and over that she was deadly wrong and that she was everything I never knew I always wanted. Hell even with our trip to the past she was everything I'd wanted. "At least I didn't kiss Bonnie back." I say the words out loud and sigh in relief. At least she would know that the kiss had been totally one sided. Bonnie started it but I quickly put an end to it.

As I got dressed I decided to take Ric's advice. I deleted her number from my phone, I don't really know why I saved it in the first place I hardly ever called her unless it was to see if she was with Elena. I would cut all ties with the witch and avoid her. I would never be alone with her and I would end what little friendship we had. She would move on past this crush and realize that what she had with Jeremy meant more than a fucking attraction. I walked downstairs and I saw Ric setting the table with the food already. My mom and Asher had shown up while I was upstairs and were bringing out extra chairs. I quickly counted them. 10? We only need 8 for this dinner. "Wait wait wait. 10 chairs? There's only 8 people. Grayson and Miranda. Me and Elena. Mom and Asher. Jenna and Ric." I see Ric's face as he looks up at me.

"Jeremy and Bonnie decided to join us."

Great, just fucking perfect. I nod my head and go to grab my bottle of bourbon. I start chugging it down. I get about halfway done with the bottle when it's pulled out of my hands and replaced with water.

"God Damon. Do you want to die? You're not a vampire anymore. Too much alcohol can kill you. Now drink the water and sober up enough to make it through dinner."

I nod at Ric and drink the water. I walk to the kitchen and drink about 3 more glasses before the door opens. Even though I can't see Elena yet I can feel her presence. I smile and I run around the corner to greet her. "Welcome home baby!" I pick her up and spin her around. I'm calmed down immediately when I hear her giggle and she kisses me on the cheek. I hug Miranda and Jenna and shake Grayson's hand as he walks in behind them. Luckily Jeremy and Bonnie aren't with them. I bring Elena a glass of root beer and sit down on the couch with her on my lap. We decide to wait to eat until Jeremy and Bonnie show up. After 10 minutes of hearing wedding plans Jeremy walks in like it's his own house, which it kind of is since he's Elena's brother and I actually gave him a key, unlike his girlfriend who used the spare that doesn't belong to her at all.

We sit down at the table with Ric and Grayson each sitting at the end of the big dining table. Jenna, Bonnie, my mom, and Miranda are on one side while Asher, Jeremy, Elena and I are on the other side. No one talks at first and I'm not willing the break the silence just yet. I can see Ric giving me looks but I shake my head. I don't want to tell her now, not here where her supposed best friend is sitting right across from her. Knowing Elena she'd probably jump across the table and punch her lights out or run out of the room crying. Each is not an option I'm willing to take. We finish dinner and I help Ric and Jeremy clear out the dishes and bring in desert.

Not even a minute after I sit down do I hear the words that begin the war that I know is to come any minute.

"Damon and I kissed."

I spit out my drink and immediately yell out the truth. "NO Bonnie. YOU kissed ME. I puked for half an hour after throwing you out which I'm about to do right now." I get up to show her to the door when I hear the only voice that could snap me out of my angry haze speak.

"Bonnie, you kissed Damon?" I turn to face Elena and my heart breaks when I see her face.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**_Read and Review. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. =]  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter 17- Moving on**_

**Elena's POV**

"Bonnie. You kissed Damon?"

I didn't need to ask her again and I didn't need to hear her say yes or no. I could tell by her expression that she did. When Damon turned to look at me I didn't know what expression was on my own face but I saw his eyes and that told me enough. He didn't kiss her back. I took a few deep breaths and got up from my chair. I walked away even though I had no idea where I was walking to. I sat down on the couch in the living room as I heard people leaving and then I heard the door slam. Jeremy had sat down next to me at some point and we both looked up when Damon and Bonnie walked in the living room. There was a wide gap between them and Damon actually looked like that gap wasn't far enough for his liking. That was when the yelling started.

"You kissed him Bonnie!" Jeremy was standing on his feet now. "He's my sisters FIANCEE! Your MY girlfriend! Did you temporarily forget all of that?!" She didn't answer him. I had my eyes glued to my brother. This wasn't like him, well it was but now I could see the vampire side of him. His emotions would be heightened which meant that he could do something he might regret. I had been there myself before. He shook his head and walked away from her. "Just please tell me you don't have feelings for him Bonnie. Please tell me that."

"But I do Jeremy. I like Damon."

I look at her and my first reaction is to hit her. I may not be a vampire but I'm still protective of what's mine and with Damon wearing a band on his finger that's enough proof that he's mine. Before I can take one step to her though my brother has her by the shoulders and I could see his fangs come out and his eyes had changed. I had to stop him, that's the only thought that went through my head. "Jeremy! Stop! You don't want to hurt her, I know that!" I grabbed his shoulder and I pushed Bonnie's until they were separated. I grabbed my car keys from the dish on the coffee table and handed them to him. "Jeremy. My car should be in the garage okay, go get it and I'll meet you outside in a minute. Please Jer." I give him 'the puppy dog face' or that's what our parents used to call it. He nods and is out of the room at vampire speed. I decided to talk to Bonnie first, that would be the easier conversation and the shorter one.

"Bonnie. If it wasn't clear that was my brother breaking up with you. I know you think I have no right to say that but I have every right. He's my brother and I know when he's hurting which is right now. He loves you Bonnie. Loves as in present tense even though he may not like you right now. But as for where we stand, I don't know." I shake my head as I walk the length of the room.

"Elena. I'm sorry I am but Jeremy's changed so has Damon and so have you. Yeah, I didn't used to have feelings for Damon but now...it's different. I can see what you see in him now. I still love Jeremy I always will but I don't know it's different. I don't want this to come between us, I really don't Elena."

The whole time she's talking I'm thinking about each and every word. Everyone has changed that's a true statement, we've been through a lot the past few years and we've been through it together. I've always seen the human side of Damon, the side of him that he spent so long hiding from people that he forgot it was there. The part of him that was romantic, funny, and insecure. I love all those things but I also love what he showed everyone else. His egotistical, cocky, sarcastic, flirty, dangerous, take no crap from no one vampire side. "Oh my God. I get it now." I didn't know why I hadn't seen this before.

"You get what babe?"

Damon's voice pulls me out of my realization and back to the present. Had I said those words out loud? I decide to just follow my gut and blurt the words out before I chicken out completely. "You're not a vampire anymore. Jeremy is. She said it herself Damon that things have changed, that you and Jeremy have changed. You're human, she can see all the things that you only showed to me when you were a vampire. Jeremy's a vampire and while he is still in touch with his human side I know it must be hard for him to be with her while constantly fighting to keep himself in check. If you add in the fact that she's a witch and the fact that witches think vampires go against nature it all makes sense." I end up stopping my pacing in front of Bonnie. "You love my brother but you hate that he can't be human with you like Damon can with me now. Do you really have feelings for Damon or do you just want to be able to be with someone who can kiss and hug and play with you without sprouting fangs?" She glares back at me and I can tell that I've hit exactly the right nerve. "Admit it Bonnie. You don't like the fact that my brother is a vampire. But honestly he hasn't changed that much, he's still Jeremy! The only thing that has changed is that his love for you has been magnified while you are slowly pushing your love for him away. Admit it, admit that I'm right Bonnie!"

"Fine! Fine Elena! You're right okay! I hate that Jeremy is a vampire. I hate that he can't be with me like he could when he was human. I hate the fact that you and Damon have this epic love story that has spanned centuries even if you both forgot some of it, because you found your way back to each other without having to remember it. I'll admit one more thing, I don't have feelings for Damon but I want to. I want to because I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he touches you, and even the way he makes you laugh. I like Damon as a human, he's fun and romantic and everything a girl would want. I kissed because I wanted to know if he could ever feel anything for someone who wasn't you."

She admitted it. I never expected her to actually admit to it. I was still running on instinct so I grabbed her arm and led her out the door. I walked to my car and made a split second decision. I put her in the passenger side and told Jeremy to drive her home. I know he heard everything by the way he was looking at her. I went back inside, Damon was leaning against the back of the couch.

"Damon." I jog to him and hug him tightly around his waist.

"Elena. I know you're not done talking at least not to me so why don't we talk." He pulls away from me and we sit down on the floor where he had proposed to me months ago. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Bonnie I was going to but I wanted to do it when we were alone. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too but we do need to talk." I didn't know how to start this conversation. It was something I'd been thinking about for a while now, ever since he got his do over and asked me to move in with him. "I know this is going to sound like it came out of no where but I've been thinking about it for a while and..."

"You want to move? Have a house of our own?" He raises an eyebrow at me and smiles that cute boyish smile that instantly takes away any worries I might have.

"How did you know?"

"I know you Elena plus you talk in your sleep. I knew before I proposed that you wanted to move but I have no idea why so if you don't mind my asking...why?"

My first instinct is to tell him that I'd be fine staying here. This is his family's house I shouldn't ask him to move just because I can't move on past certain things. "The memories." I glance up and meet his eyes. After a few deep breaths I continue my explanation. "This house it has so many memories. Some are good and I want to hold onto those but..."

"Others are the ones you don't reminders of. I get it Elena. I do."

How is he so understanding with me? "We don't have to move. I know this is your family's house and I know that you like it here."

He laughs and stands up. "Follow me Elena." He waits as I stand up and follow him to the computer room. I watch curiously as he turns on the computer. He sits down and pulls me onto his lap. "You want a house that is ours right? Preferably in Mystic Falls but you wouldn't be completely upset if it were about 20 minutes outside of town. Tell me am I right so far?" He pushes me up and turns the computer screen as he signs in and starts searching the web for something.

I sit on the edge of his desk patiently. I know he's planning something but I honestly have no clue what, he's always been very good at surprising me. "You're right. How did you know all of this? And don't say it's talking in my sleep because no one goes that in detail in their sleep."

He turns the screen around and I see a beautiful house. It's three stories and it's got a big front yard and looks like it would be a nice place to raise a family. "Because I know you Elena. I know what you like. I know what you want. I know that you love this house just by looking at the screen and I know that you will love me even more than you already do when I tell you I bought it for us."

My jaw hits the floor and my eyes pop out of my head. He bought us a house? "Damon. You just said..."

"That this is our house? Yes I did. We can move in next month. I've even been furniture shopping with your mom and dad." He pulls me back into his lap and whispers in my ear. "The reason they had to leave so soon when you woke up was because they were closing the deal for me. They knew I wouldn't want to leave your side so they went for me. Don't be too upset that we kept this a secret from you. I wanted it to be an early wedding present. Now, lets show you the virtual tour."

I had known something was up with my parents. I knew that no amount of work would make them leave me in the hospital but if they were doing something for Damon and I, that just might. I watch as he clicks through the pictures. The house is very beautiful. It's a beige color on the outside and it's got a balcony around the whole third floor outside. The living room looks huge and the kitchen is about the same size as the one here. It has 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.

"This would be our room, the master bedroom and the only one with an en suite bathroom. It's on the first floor and it's bigger than it looks." He clicks once more, "Asher has claimed this as his bedroom. It's the farthest away from us and on the third story. He's picking out his own furniture because everything I suggested was too old he said. Pfft kids." He rolls his eyes and clicks again. "This would be the baby's room. It's on the first floor right across from ours and it too is pretty good size. You can decorate this room if you like. The other rooms will be guest rooms."

I look at him. "If Asher is living with us who is going to live here? You can't sell the boardinghouse."

"I know." He smiles down at me. "My mom will live here. Along with Jenna and Ric. Ric's apartment lease is up and Jenna doesn't want to live with your parents and Jeremy anymore. They'll move in here with my mom, the house is plenty big enough. Our room will still be our room for when we want to visit."

We sat there for a few more minutes as he showed me the rest of the pictures. The house was exactly where he said it was 20 minutes outside of town and the neighbors would be far enough away that we would have privacy. It wasn't until we were in bed that I heard the song In The Ayer by Flo Rida start playing.

"Jeremy." Damon told me as he picked up his phone. "Long story about the ring-tone...it was also the quarterbacks ring-tone before...well I'm gonna take this. Go to sleep lovely." He gets up and walks into the bathroom where I can't hear him. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep but really I'm just pretending to be asleep.

**Damon's POV**

_Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partyin to the A.M.  
You all don't understand  
Make me throw my hands in the  
ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer_

I heard the ring-tone and I knew it was Jeremy Gilbert. I don't pick up until I'm in the bathroom where Elena can't hear me talk to him because I have a feeling what's coming. He is a vampire and he's hurt, he probably lashed out. As much as I don't want it to be true it most likely is and Elena doesn't need to know about any of that.

"Jeremy. What's up?"

"**Damon. I need your help."**

Ah shit. "What happened baby Gilbert?"

"**I need to know how to turn it off completely. I don't want to feel like I did when I heard what Bonnie said. She hates me or she hates what I've become and I can't...I don't want to feel that."**

I let out my breath. At least he hadn't killed anyone, he just wanted to turn off his humanity. I still couldn't let him do it. He needed to remember what it felt like to feel all these emotions. I didn't want him to become what I had once been, cold and heartless. "Where are you Jeremy? I'll come talk to you. I'll help you." _Probably not the way you want but I don't give a fuck. _ I think the words that I can't say to him because not even I want to piss off an already severely pissed and depressed vampire.

"**I don't know. In the woods."**

"You'll have to be more specific. There's a lot of woods Jer."

"**Near the tomb in the old church. I'm not walking so you should be able to find me if you want to."**

"Stay put Gilbert. I'm on my way."

I hang up the phone and walk back into the bedroom. I know Elena isn't asleep but I don't tell her where I'm going. I kiss her forehead and whisper the words 'I'll be right back'. She doesn't need to see her brother like this it would kill her. I pull back on the shirt I had discarded earlier and grabbed my car keys from the bedside table. Once I was in the car I floored it and made it to the church in record speed. I go to the tomb but he's not there. "Jeremy?" I don't need to yell I know he'll hear me. I get no response but something tells me to check the place where Anna had first kissed him. For some God forsaken reason I remember him telling me exactly where it was. I stop when I see him sitting on the ground in front of a tree with an empty 24 pack of bud light next to him. "Well Gilbert, drunk doesn't suit you. Now, what did you need to know?" I sit down across from him and his eyes look troubled when he meets my gaze.

"I want to turn it off. You once said it was easy, you just flip a switch and poof you don't feel shit."

"Yes, but I also said life sucks either way."

He laughs at me. "Life sucks and then you die. I'm already dead Damon!"

Clearly he's heartbroken even though he won't admit it to me. I've never been good with conversations like this, I was never good at being the big brother. The only person I really ever listened to talk about their problems is Elena yet I knew I was going to try my damnedest to help Jeremy. "Why do you want to turn it off?"

He gives me this look like I'm fucking crazy. "My girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, hates me. I love her. It sucks and it hurts and I want it to STOP!"

I nod. "Good point. What about Elena? Do you want to forget how much you love your sister, or how about your parents, Jenna, Ric, hell even me?" I have to push him because I know the tough love is what will break him and snap him out of this, or at least I hope so.

"I wouldn't forget that. I just want to forget the pain that Bonnie did to my heart. I don't want to feel this way again. First Vicki, then Anna, and now Bonnie. I can't...there's only..."

"So much hurt a man can take?" I raise my eyebrow at him and he stops talking with his mouth wide open. "I've been there Jeremy and believe me if you turn off your humanity it will only make it worse. You'll wind up becoming a ripper like Stefan was or cold and heartless like I was, take your pick. Know if you do this though, flip the switch, I'm not going to sit around and watch you kill people. I won't let you hurt your sister and I will drive a stake through your heart if you so much as think of becoming a fucking ripper. I don't want that life for you. You're better than that Gilbert. You can be a good vampire and I can help you. On one condition."

I watch him as he absorbs all this information. It's silent for a long time so I check the time on my cell phone, 12:30. "Look it's late and Elena needs me too. She just got home and I need to be there for her. If you want my help you know where we live and you're welcome anytime. I'll help you, Elena will help you, hell you can live there too if you want. Take a 5 minute time out and just have fun, open liqour cabinet, rap music, rock music, whatever. Maybe I'll even party with you like at the lake house when it was just you, me and the quarterback. See ya later Jer."

I stand up and walk back to my car. He'll come by the house. I know he will, or at least I'm hoping that he will. He's so close to giving up and I really don't want him to. I don't want to watch him go over the edge like Stefan had done so many times yet I had no clue how to help him, just like I never had a clue how to help Stefan. _Or Elena._ My mind throws the words at me as I remember that she too turned off her humanity and went on her own short killing spree, that is until I used to sire bond to 'order' her to turn it back on and stop killing people. I got home and was pleasantly surprised to see Elena sitting in a chair facing the front door with a scowl on her face.

"One to ten, how much trouble am I in baby?" I try to look as innocent as I can and give her my best pouty face. She doesn't soften her gaze. _Shit, not good._

She takes a deep breath then answers me. "Depends. How's Jer? I know you went to see him. I know my brother Damon."

"I think he'll be okay. I gave him the tough love treatment and told him he could stay with us if he wanted to. The only thing we can do it wait until he reaches out to us. He's hurt Elena. There's only so much hurt a man can take and between Vicki, Anna and now Bonnie...he's at his breaking point."

I see her nod and she's finally softened her gaze towards me. I put my arm around her shoulders and put my mouth next to her ear. "So, Ms. Gilbert. How about you and I go upstairs and I'll give you some tough love treatment too?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she laughs at me.

"Okay okay. No need to do that eye thing that you always do. I'm already in love with you and engaged to you."

She walks away and I grab her by her waist and start kissing her neck. Somehow between her giggles and my hands roaming her body and my lips kissing every inch of her neck we make it upstairs to my bedroom door. She opens the door and I stumble into her as she stops suddenly. I look up to see what stopped her and I roll my eyes.

"Baby Gilbert. You couldn't use the front door? I have plans little boy."

He grimaces and fakes puking. "Yeah I heard. I just wanted to let you know I'll be staying in the room downstairs. I'm accepting your offer. I expect you in full on lake house party mode tomorrow Damon. Hell know I need to get drunk and have a time out from life. Good night you two." He walks out and shuts the door behind him.

Elena starts laughing uncontrollably. All traces of her being turned on are suddenly gone and I'm left hard as a rock. "Something funny about that cock blocking brother of yours?"

She shakes her head. "No, I just can't wait to see party mode he was talking about at the lake house. If it had anything to do with your rap song ring-tone for him I'm sure I'll enjoy seeing you dance like a gangster."

She is already on the bed so I jump on it to straddle her. "You think that's going to be funny do you?" She nods and bites her bottom lip. "Well it won't but I'll give you something to laugh about." I start to tickle her and she tries and fails to get me to stop. After a while it stops being a tickle fight and becomes more intimate and sexual. We both are under the covers and I'm quickly in my favorite place of all time. Inside Elena, not only her womanhood but her arms as well. I'm home. She's home. It's fucking perfect. Now if only we didn't have so much to deal with tomorrow I think we'd be content to stay just like this forever but we know the inevitable is about to come.

Once I pull out of her and pull her next to me I'm ready to sleep but she's not. "Damon? I need to tell you something. I forgot with everything that happened today."

"Hmm?"

It's all I can say. I'm already half asleep but I try as hard as I can to concentrate on her words.

"Before I left the hospital Meredith came and did an ultrasound. Our babies are fine."

My eyes pop open and the hand that was rubbing her back stills immediately. Babies? As in more than one. She looks up at me and smiles that 1000 kilowatt smile. "Babies?"

She nods and rolls over to her bedside table and shows me an ultrasound picture. "We're having twins Damon."

I take the picture from her and my heart does at least a million flips in my chest. We're having not just one baby together but two. Normally I would have been freaking out but looking at her and looking at this picture, I've never felt more hope and more alive in my entire existence.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**Thank you once again for all your feedback! I love reading your reviews. This is a fun filler chapter. I had fun writing the end of it and I drew from a personal experience I had years ago at a friends house.  
**_

**_Meskin10- I loved the names you suggested for the babies, Aria and Sebastian. I had been having trouble thinking of names and if you don't mind I'll credit you 100% for the idea of the names, do you mind if I use them?  
_**

**_Charlotte123450- I can assure you she won't lose the twins but there will be a little bit of drama surrounding the birth, Elena has a complication that no one sees coming. Just a little warning._**

* * *

_**Chapter 18- Party hard?**_

**Damon's POV**

I groaned as I pulled the pillow over my head. 4 days. It's only been 4 fucking days. "God Gilbert don't you ever get tired of the rock music?" I mumble the words not expecting an answer. I know he'll hear me from downstairs. I reach my arm out and...a piece of paper. I slowly open my eyes and sit up to read the note.

_Be nice to Jeremy.  
Went out with Caroline and Jenna to shop for baby stuff.  
Be back with lunch later.  
Love you.  
-E_

Of course she would still find more stuff to buy. This woman would make me go broke sooner rather than later and there was no damn way that I, Damon Salvatore, would get a job. I pull on my favorite black shirt and pair of black jeans and walk downstairs. As expected Jeremy is drunk off his ass and jumping around the living room to his way too loud rock music. I walk to the iPod and turn down the volume. "Some of us are human, like me, and I don't want to go deaf. My eardrums won't heal if they burst like yours will. Now sit down and take a Ritalin or something. You're too hyper." I lay down on the couch and close my eyes. Maybe if I pretend I'm sleeping and way too hungover he won't convince me to drink and party with him like has the past 4 days.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You used to like to party Damon. Speaking of parties, Ric is coming over and we are planning yours today instead of just drinking your booze."

"What party for me kid?" My mind is drawing a blank as to why I would need a party.

"Your bachelor party dick. The wedding is in 2 days and your party is tomorrow."

Bachelor party, like I need one. I shake my head. "No party. I spent nearly 200 years partying, I'm not going to miss being single." Especially not if I have Elena in my bed every night. I smile at all the naughty thoughts that come into my head. For example those furry red handcuffs that are in my bedside table that look just perfect when they are securely locked around her wrists, and her ankles. She's writhing underneath me and it makes her even wetter...then a series of pillows are hitting my face.

"Stop your thoughts you dick! That's my sister or I hope you're thinking of your fiancee because you obviously have something on your mind to make you like that." He doesn't stop hitting me until he's done with his sentence.

"Way to ruin a moment Gilbert. I need a shower." I roll myself off the couch and go back upstairs.

I turn the water all the way to cold and step in. Yep, nothing...this isn't helping at all. I resort to the first time in almost a year thinking about Elena while my hand releaves the hardness that ached for Elena. After my shower I sit on the bed and think of anything that would keep my from going back downstairs. I love Jeremy but he's too depressed and he's not himself. So after 30 minutes I give up and go back downstairs where once again Jeremy's music blaring. Little does he know I actually like this song, hell it could be my theme song. Which is probably why I find myself grabbing the bottle of bourbon and starting to sing along to the music.

"And all the girls say I'm pretty fly for a white guy. He needs some cool tunes not just any will suffice. But the didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice. Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass. But if he looks twice they're gonna kick his lily ass." I watch as he turns down the volume and stares wide eyed at me. "What? Didn't think I listened to The Offspring? I'm full of surprises."

"I can see that Salvatore. So party...stripper..."

I shake my head. "No. No stripper."

"Come on Damon!" I keep shaking my head. I've had a lot of strippers in my years and I don't want another one. "Elena won't care, plus Caroline is planning her party today too. I'm sure they will have a stripper."

"Fine. Elena's young and has probably never had one, besides me of course." I laugh. "You want a stripper go to the community college and use that vampire compulsion, they'll strip for you. I know from experience. No stripper. Next on the list."

I wave for him to continue "Music." I raise my eyebrows and take a long drink of bourbon. He wants to plan the music for a bachelors party, has he ever been to one? Why did I make him AND Ric my best men...oh yeah because he's my brother and Ric is my drinking buddy.

"Classical." I answer with something that isn't rock knowing what he'd immediately want. I catch his grimace and he shakes his head.

"Rock."

"I'd rather have rap or God forbid it pop."

Brotherly banter. God, how I miss Stefan in times like this my baby brother the saint yet he knew how to have a good time.

"How about no music at all?" I smile. Ric.

"No, come on Uncle Ric. We have to have something to at least make him drunk enough to dance to since he won't let us get a stripper"

"Damon doesn't need a stripper, he's had enough. And you Jeremy are too young for one."

I knew that Ric would be on my side. We argue until we finally decide on rap music for some background music. I know I'm going to regret this eventually. I still remember when I surprised Jeremy by my rapping skills at the lake house.I was thoroughly drunk that night and it was just me, Matt the quarterback, and baby Gilbert. That damn Flo Rida song was on and they were dancing horribly, I had said I could rap and dance better than they could and they doubted me. Never the less I proved them wrong and they were quite stunned at my ability to rap. They had never believed I'd spend most of the 90's along with 2000-2003 blending in with the rappers and gangsters. The only reason Elena nor anyone else knew about that was because they'd been sworn to secrecy. "Out of curiosity, who have you invited to this party little Gilbert?" I look at him and immediately start laughing harder than I've laughed in a while.

It was clear by the look on his face that guests had been the last thing he was worried about. I thoroughly enjoyed his dumbfounded look. "You...you forgot...you can't...have..." I couldn't even get out a full sentence. Come on who would throw a party of any kind without having at least a list of people they would want to want to invite.

"I think what Damon is trying to say is...you have to have guests to have a party Jeremy."

I nod my head and point at Ric. I'm still laughing my ass off.

"Well who can I invite? Everyone in town but you, me and dad hate Damon."

This causes all three of us to burst out in laughter, once again. No one can deny that Gilbert is right. I don't have many friends. It was just like a light bulb had turned on in my head, I had an idea. It would benefit everybody, we needed guests and the girls would need a spacious area for their party, Bonnie would be there so maybe by some miracle between Elena, Caroline, and myself we could get them to make up because Elena had already somewhat forgiven Bonnie for kissing me...she would never let Bonnie and I alone again but I was thankful for that. "How about we combine both parties?" I had stopped laughing long ago and I guess they had to. They both looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces and then Jeremy bust out laughing some more. Ric looked thoughtful.

"Is he serious?" Jeremy said that at the same time Ric said, "That might work."

I knew that I'd be able to convince Jeremy, I'd just leave out the fact that the witch most likely would be there. Elena would love the idea seeing as she hadn't wanted to be away from me at all lately. Blondie would take some convincing. Going to Klaus was out of the question because he was currently out of town getting Elena and I a wedding present. Elena and I were still curious as to what this present was but we would have to wait because not even Blondie knew what it was.

20 minutes later Ric and I had convinced Jeremy that yes I was serious and this would be a good thing for all of us. It was lunch time and the girls still weren't back and I was fucking starving. "Come on you drunken party planners we are making lunch." I grab Jeremy's arm and pull him behind me as I walk to the kitchen. Ric plants himself on a stool by the bar and Jeremy leans against the counter by the sink. "Well we can make a pizza, or we can make a pizza because that's really all we have at the moment."

"Can't we just order a pizza? Making one sounds too..."

"Challenging? Would it be too hard for widdle baby Gilbert to make a pizza?" I can't help but mock him a little bit. I mean it's what big brothers do right.

He growls at me and I swear I see him fighting back his fangs, it's quite amusing really. "Fine. How do you make a damn pizza you freaking Italian douche?"

I laugh as I hand him a round pizza pan. "Step 1. Have a pizza pan. Step 2. We make the dough, the fun part." After I tell him how much of everything to mix together we get to the fun part, making it round. I know I could have him just roll it out with a rolling pin but seriously where is the fucking fun in that? "Okay now watch and repeat what I do." I take the dough carefully and make a small circle before throwing it in the air and catching it perfectly. After repeating the process and spreading the dough to make it the size of the pan I lay it down. "Perfect. Go Gilbert." I watch him spread it out and then he tosses it up. I wait...and wait...and wait...then I look up. I start literally laughing my ass off. "Dude. You're a vampire who should do things fucking perfectly and yet you get it stuck to the ceiling. That is fucking hilarious." I barely get the sentence out before I fall against the kitchen island in laughter. Luckily I'm not the only laughing because Ric was also laughing so hard he, also a vampire, fell off his stool.

"Okay it's not that funny. I'll just try again."

I watch as he makes himself another batch of dough. I sit on the stool next to Ric and we are both trying very hard not to laugh. He throws it up and again we're left waiting. It gets stuck again. We both look away as we try out damnedest not to laugh still. I know what he's doing wrong but I don't tell him. I want to see if he can notice it himself. He growls and tries again. He's using his vampire speed now and it's still not helping. After about the 6th try I see his fangs are out and his eyes have changed, he's pissed and he's let the monster take over. I get up tentatively and notice Ric is shadowing my movements.

"Jer?" I grab the bowl from in front of him and set it aside. "I know what the problem is and I've known for a while."

He glares at me and I see that his eyes soften just a little bit and his fangs aren't nearly as sharp. Apparently he's not out to kill me...yet. "What?" He growls the word at me.

"Your strength. You're using your vampire strength to throw it up and you're tossing too hard."

I see him take his last circle and throw it lighter and this time it works. "How long have you been sitting there with this knowledge Salvatore?"

I step back and laugh. He turns and starts walking towards me and he can see the answer on my face. "About the second time." I turn and full out run once I see him grab the bowl full of extra dough. I know Jeremy Gilbert well enough that even though he might not want to kill me starting a food fight is definitely not above him.

"Oh you better run Damon!"

**Elena's POV**

I had been shopping with Caroline and Jenna for hours now. We had everything we needed for the babies but according to Caroline Forbes the Salvatore babies had to have the latest fashion. I did not agree, they were babies not super models. Lucky for me though Damon wasn't paying for this trip Caroline was. I had left him a note before leaving the house because I didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful sleeping and after partying with Jer the night before he needed his sleep.

"Earth to Elena."

I look up as we're walking through the mall. "Huh? Sorry Caroline, I was thinking about Damon."

"Bachlorette party." She rolls her eyes at me. "I was thinking we could have it at the Grille and we could invite everyone. It will be open bar except for you of course, and the stripper would be approved ahead of time by yours truly."

I stare at her in shock. She's got this all planned out already. I shake my head and sip on my Icee. "I don't want a party Caroline and I definitely don't want a stripper. Not unless it's Damon." I walk into the CD store and decide to browse a little bit. I still had no clue what to give Damon for a wedding present and even though I knew it wouldn't be a CD maybe inspiration would hit me while I browsed.

"Oh come on Lena! You need this party." I laugh, she never gives up.

"No. I really don't Care."

I'm walking forward until she's right in front of me, faster than HUMANLY possible. "Yeah ya do. You're only single once and it's coming to an end. It's the end of...well Elena Gilbert! You'll be Elena Salvatore and while I'm all for it you need to have fun."

I shake my head. "No." I walk out of the store and head to the food court. Damn this pregnancy it's messing up my eating habits. I don't like to eat fast food but lately it's all I've been craving and it fucking sucks. I could kill for Damon's homemade cheese ravioli and Alfredo sauce but unlucky me I'm not home to ask for it.

"Ok so what if I convinced Damon to be the stripper?"

I look at my best friend and my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline. Did she really just suggest that she get my fiancee, MY fiancee to strip at a party that no doubt she wanted to invite half the town to? No, I must have heard her wrong. My best friend could not possibly be that stupid. I see her taking in my expression and suddenly I feel the tension spread when Jenna finds us and sits down next to me, while I'm still glaring at Caroline.

"Woah. What did I miss when I went to Victoria's Secret?"

I turn my head and answer her. "Well, Care just suggested that we hire DAMON to be the stripper at my bachlorette party. What a great and wonderful idea right Jenna?" I manage to put all the sarcasm in that response at exactly the right moments.

Jenna shakes her head and raises her hands up in surrender. "If you hire Damon, I'm staying home with Ric. I don't want to see...that. No offense Elena."

I stifle a laugh. "None taken." I turn back to Caroline and shake my head. "No Damon stripping. Let's head home alright?"

They both nod and we make our way to the car. The whole ride home I keep thinking about Damon stripping. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing, maybe I could convince him to strip for just me...very very slowly. Wait, he does that already not slowly but definitely efficiently. We pull up to the boardinghouse and I help Caroline get the bags out of the trunk. She's trying to listen in on what's going on in the house and all of a sudden she puts all the bags back in her trunk. The first thought that comes to my mind is something dangerous is in the house. With Damon. I freak out. I run to the door and open it only to hear Damon yell, "DUCK!"

I have no time to respond until I feel Caroline grab me and push me into the kitchen to sit on the floor behind the island at vampire speed. "What. The. Hell?" She's laughing and shaking her head.

"Food fight. Shall we join?"

Oh this could be fun. I peak around the corner and see no one so I open the fridge and grab the two whipped cream cans and the very large Hershey chocolate syrup. I toss Caroline the syrup and open the first can of whipped cream. We head toward the hallway and look both ways. I turn to go right while Care turns to go left. I stop at the corner and I see pizza dough fly at my head. I duck it and jump around the corner and spray Ric head on with whipped cream while I run to my next hiding spot, behind the living room chair.

"Hmm I like whipped cream Elena!"

I laugh and I know he already knows where I am. He's a vampire, I'm sure my heart is a dead give away. I hear Care growl and yell very loudly. "Salvatore senior I will get you for that! You got caramel syrup in my hair! Do you know how hard that is to get out!" I bust out laughing and fall from behind the chair. That is too fucking funny.

I'm met by Ric who shoves pizza dough in my face as I try to spray him again. He's standing over me, I notice that he's keeping a careful eye on my stomach and then he runs away laughing. God, sometimes he can be such a kid but this has got to be probably the funnest thing we've all done in a while. I get up and run up the stairs and I'm met in the hallway by Jeremy. He knocks into my shoulder and I stumble back into the wall and on my ass. He falls to his knees in front of me immediately.

"Oh God Elena! I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?!"

I see the concern on his face and I keep my laughter to myself. I know I need the element of surprise if I want to stand any chance of getting to a hiding spot before he uses his vampire abilities against me. I nod my head. "I'm fine Jer. I'm okay. It's just..."

"Just what? Lena..."

"Just..." I don't finish the sentence I just jump to my feet and start spraying him everywhere. "You're whipped!" I laugh so hard at my own joke I don't feel myself being pulled into Damon's bedroom until he's looking me in the eyes.

"I've missed you all day Ms. Gilbert." His blue eyes are dancing with excitement.

"I've missed you too Mr. Salvatore. Did you party hard today?"

He's covered in pizza dough and chocolate syrup. I lick the syrup off his neck and switch places to where he's on the wall now. "You taste so good. But...something is missing." I'm at his collarbone now and I know he's past being coherent now. I take the can in my hand and spray as I run out the door. I hear him growl and start running after me.

"Oh you better run Elena!"


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

**_Keep the positive feedback coming. I really love that ya'll love the story. I'm new to the whole writing thing and your comments keep me motivated. The next chapter will be the wedding and wedding night. It will contain a detailed love scene and many many delena moments. =]  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter 19- Surprise?...!**_

**Elena's POV**

After some convincing on Damon's part and negotiating on Caroline's part they agreed to combine both parties. The party would be at the Grille and just as I'd expected Care had invited the whole town. Jeremy, Ric, Care, and Damon were all at the Grille now setting things up for tonight while I had to go to a dr's appointment. Damon had wanted to come but I'd convinced him it was just a routine check up to see the results of the tests Meredith had done and it was no big deal. Reluctantly he let me go but I had to take someone with me, there was only one person who I could really bring with me...Jenna. She knew everything already, even more than Damon. I cringed at the realization that I was hiding something from him but I didn't know how big this was and I didn't want to worry him. I always had confided in Jenna, she was the only one who knew what these tests were really about. Meredith had found something concerning in the last ultrasound and had ordered a more in depth ultrasound along with some routine blood work. Damon only knew about the blood work...he'd freak out if he knew something could be wrong with our babies.

"I'm sure everything is fine Lena. Don't worry so much."

I nodded. I wanted to believe Jenna but her face didn't back up her words, she was worrying too. Hell she had every right to, so did I. We had been sitting in the waiting room for a while now and it was just making me more nervous. I hated hospitals, I had a good reason to...they scared me. So many thing have happened to me and I've always ended up here. What if this time is no different? What if the results of this test come out to be one more horrible thing to happen in the life of Elena Gilbert. I wanted to be able to think the best of this but there was still that saying that my mom used to tell me, "Prepare for the worst and hope for the best.", so that's what I was doing. I was preparing myself for the worst, little did I know it would be a whole lot worse than I ever expected.

"Elena."

I looked up and met Meredith's eyes. Something was wrong and it made me die a little inside. I motioned for Jenna to wait in the waiting room and she didn't fight me on it. Good thing she's human so she can't eavesdrop on the conversation to come. Once I sat down in her office she shut the door and closed all the blinds and sat behind her desk.

"The results came back. I wish Damon had come with you, this is something you both need to hear Elena." That was never a good sign.

"I'll tell him. I just...need to know how bad things are before I tell him."

She nods and reaches for a folder. She pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me. I read it and repeat the diagnosis out loud. "Placenta praevia. What's that mean?" I know I don't want to know the answer, I understood enough from the paper but I needed to hear her say it. I closed my eyes as she spoke the words that I never thought I'd hear.

"It means that the placenta isn't where it should be. If...when you have the babies there is a very good possibility that you could bleed out and I don't know if I'd be able to stop it. We could do a cesarean but...there's still no promise that you'd..."

"Live." I shook my head. This was too good to be true. Damon and I were finally getting what we wanted and now THIS. Life really was a bitch. I hadn't realized she got up to sit in front of me until she grabbed my shoulders.

"There is another possibility I need you to think about." I look at her and immediately I know what she's thinking. She's not a doctor opposed to using vampire blood, and it would be able to make sure I came back if I died, as a vampire. "I would have to deliver the babies at your house but I'd need Ric, Jeremy, Caroline or Klaus...and the blood...I don't know if they'd be able to help and resist the urge to feed on you. There is also a possibility that you could die before I'd get the blood to you and then..."

"Then I wouldn't come back. I don't want to be a vampire Meredith but..."

"But you don't want to live without Damon, I get it."

Damn I sound selfish. I knew that now there were only two options to go with when I had the babies, die or transition. I needed time to think about it, I needed Damon to tell me what to do. We had spent so long finding a cure, it hadn't worked but then he got the do over and he was able to change me turning and he even got his humanity back by some miracle and now...now it felt like it was all for nothing. I stood up and threw open her door, I had to get out of there. I ignored her voice calling me back and I ignored Jenna's pleas as she begged me to stop and talk to her. I walked through the double doors of the hospital and started walking. I had no destination in mind but right now anywhere was better than staying at the hospital listening to Meredith tell me I had to make a choice. She knew that I wouldn't give up the babies, she had hinted that would be an idea but she knew I wouldn't do that. I couldn't do that. I let the few tears fall as I remember how happy Damon had been when I first started showing what little baby bump I had. I was well into the second trimester but I wasn't showing that much...yet.

"_Damon I'm fat." I had told him one morning when I was trying and failing to slip into one of my tank tops._

_He laughed. "No my love, you're pregnant and you're beautiful." _

_He walked behind me and threw the tank top to the floor. I gave him this look that was supposed to be a glare but it didn't come across as one. He rolled his eyes and put his hands on my stomach and then turned me around to face him. "Elena Gilbert. You are not, have never been, and will never be fat. You're perfect. You're mine. Plus...I happen to like your baby bump, care to know why?"_

_I sighed. "Why Damon Salvatore?"_

_He cupped my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eyes. "Because in that beautiful stomach of yours is something very special. You and Me. A perfect mix of each of us...though hopefully our child won't have your stubbornness."_

I sighed, that felt like a lifetime ago. There was no doubt that Damon could make me feel better but in this case I knew he'd be at a loss as to how to make me smile or even feel okay about this. This would break him and I couldn't do that to him. I walked into the cemetery and find my way to the one person who I could tell this to right now. I know this is wrong of me but Stefan was always good at telling me what to do and he always sugar coated the truth, he made things seem not as bad even if they were life threatening. I stop in front of his headstone and sit down slowly. "Stefan...I don't know how to tell Damon. I don't want to break him, he's already been through enough." I know better than to expect an answer but I know exactly what he'd say if he were here.

"Damon is strong and so are you, but together...you're indestructible."

I shake my head. Stefan, after a lot of convincing, had become very understanding about Damon and I. I think he had always seen the connection that held me to Damon and Damon to me but I think it scared him as much as it scared me. "It's either die or transition Stefan. I...I don't know what I should do." The last time I had been faced with this I had convinced myself it was because I wanted to be with Stefan that I turned, but it never was. It was Damon. I had fed on the police deputy that Stefan and Rebekah killed so I didn't have to live without Damon. Now, things were different and I was scared. Back then Damon was a vampire and he helped me through it...now he was human and I was scared that when I turned I wouldn't be able to control myself around him, or our babies. "I'm scared Stefan."

"Then go to Damon. Confide in him. Trust him. Love him."

I close my eyes and stand up. The words Stefan would say if he were here guided me. I knew he'd be right. I had to tell Damon and I had to do it now. I said goodbye to Stefan and walked to the Grille. Lucky for me I only saw two cars outside, the very familiar blue Camaro and a blue Prius. Damon and Caroline, I wasn't sure if I wanted the latter to know about this situation yet. Before I could decide if I wanted to open the door, it opened and Damon was staring at me.

"Where. The. Hell. Did. You. GO!"

His words made me jump, he was angry and it wasn't going to make anything easier. "Damon please. We need to talk."

"Jenna was scared to death. You just left the hospital and Meredith said she couldn't say anything that you had to tell me first and..."

"I'm going to become a vampire again Damon." The words are out before I could think about them. Apparently my brain to mouth filter wasn't working or else I would have tried for an easier approach. It had been a few minutes and he hasn't said anything so I decided to explain myself. "I'm sorry I should have told you earlier but this appointment today was more than just blood test results. Meredith thought there was something wrong with the ultrasound and there was. It's called..." I pull the paper out of my pocket and read the name again. "Placenta praevia. It's where..."

He sighs. "The placenta isn't where it should be. It also means you could bleed out after having our babies. Oh. Elena." He pulls me into his arms and strokes my hair. "Shh. It's okay." I didn't know why he was sushing me until I heard the sob escape my chest.

"It's not. How did you know?"

"I told you and Bonnie I went to college before...many times. I've been to Med School baby. Do you remember what you told me after Stefan stopped me from driving that stake through Klaus's heart when Mikael was here?"

I had said a lot after that. That we'd let Stefan go. That it would be okay. "That we'd get through it."

He nods his head. "Yes. Because..." He pulls me back and looks me in the eyes. "We will survive this. We always survive. You said it and we've lived it. We'll get through this together...right now we have a a party to attend and a wedding to go to tomorrow. So, how about for one night and one day we temporarily forget about this?"

He quoted my words back to me. They were true. We had survived everything that should have separated us. We'd fought so hard for each other and I knew that we wouldn't stop now. We'd do what we had to do in order to keep each other safe. "Yeah we can do that. Let's go celebrate and promise to love each other for better or worse." For the first time that day I felt safe, I felt like maybe this wasn't the worst news we could have gotten.

**Damon's POV**

Elena was in full on party mode and I couldn't help but worry. I knew I told her I'd try to forget about it for at least tonight and tomorrow but it was impossible. It wasn't the fact that she'd been diagnosed with this but the fact that we both knew she would choose to turn. Honestly it scared me. Last time it hadn't scared me as much because I could help her and I knew we'd be together, if not as a couple then as friends...now she could leave me. I knew she wouldn't but the thought that one day she could terrified me. I wouldn't stay like this but she would. I would get older and one day she could leave me and I would be powerless to stop her.

"Damon? Earth to Damon!"

I snap out of my thoughts and focus on the annoying blonde in front of me. "I'm here. Party guy remember?" I point at myself and she rolls her eyes.

"I need you on stage next to Elena now. Chop chop!"

She pushes me on stage and I take my seat. I have no clue what on earth blondie has planned but I have a feeling it's going to be quite embarrassing for both Elena and myself. We patiently wait as she tries to get the whole Grille to listen to her. I lean over to my beautiful lady and whisper in her ear. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" She shakes her head and blondie points a finger at me telling me shut up. I hold up my hands in surrender.

"Ahem. Now that I have your attention it's time to start the main event of the evening. These two love birds are going to be taken down memory lane by their family and friends as we re-tell their love story." Elena gasps and puts her head in her hands while I bust out laughing. Blondie has done some pretty out there things in her time but this has go to be one of the most...Caroline defining things. "I'll start!" Oh my God not her. That's my first thought. "As you all know I used to date Damon. He was an egotistical, cocky, smart ass, dick." I stand up and bow as people applaud. My reputation stands. "But he was also ass over face in love with Elena Gilbert. He'd deny it til he was blue in the face but everyone saw through it. I saw through it when he was in bed with me and moaned Elena's name instead of mine, dick move, but I understand it now. Now for Elena. I've been friends with her since we started walking or it seems that way. Elena is stubborn, a smart ass, and incredibly selfless. She was also ass over face in love with Damon and would also deny it just as much as he would. Until one day when dun dun dun! They danced and the whole world changed. He escorted her to Miss Mystic when Stefan couldn't and it was epic. Ever since then they couldn't deny this deep love they shared for each other. They knew they couldn't be together at least not until it was right so they waited. And waited. And waited. Finally it was right and come tomorrow I will stand next to my best friend and watch her proudly as she marries the man that I always knew she'd be with. I love you guys!" I had to admit as speeches went blondie's was okay. It was the truth and nothing less.

I groaned when Jeremy took the mic next. "My turn! Now what can I say about my sister and Damon. Two words. It's. Complicated." Elena and I both bust out laughing. That is also the truth. "I will admit at first I wanted to keep Damon as far away from my sister as possible I mean he was a dick. But he changed and so did she. Someone once told me that Damon was either the best thing or the worst thing for my sister and now I think I know which he is. He's the best thing for my sister. He's the best because of that goofy grin she gets on her face when he wiggles his eyebrows at her and because of the simple fact that he will always choose her. I always knew they'd get together at some point and I also knew once they did I'd do everything in my power to make sure they never separated. I love you two and here's to a long and happy eternity together." He raises his glass and I see Elena wipe a tear away. My emotional woman.

Person after person got up and told us congratulations and it finally got to my drinking buddy. Ric took the mic and started laughing immediately. "O...kay. I have to find something nice to say about Damon Salvatore. This might take a while. So I'll start with Elena. She's a fighter and she's stubborn as hell. She doesn't give up and she's never given up on Damon. Hell she's cursed him, slapped him, punched him, told him she hated him, and yet she always loved him passionately. I once asked her if she knew what she was doing and she said no but I don't think anyone who is in love really knows what they're doing. Damon, well he's Damon. He's yelled at her, pushed her, hurt people that she loves, but he too always loved her passionately. He once told Stefan who told me that Damon would make the tough decisions whether they were good or bad, he was prepared to be the bad guy if it meant keeping her safe. He was always her friend and was always there when she needed him. I like Caroline will proudly stand with you guys tomorrow as you promise to always love each other, even though I don't think that'll be a problem since you pretty much already made the promise in your heads anyway." Wow, he was like a poet and I bet he didn't know it.

I held Elena's hand tightly as the rest of our family and friends basically called me a dick but said we were perfect for each other. Throughout the night I found it easier and easier to keep my promise from earlier and temporarily forget about the complication. It wasn't until we were back at the boardinghouse and in bed that it hit me again. She was already asleep in my arms and I wanted desperately to join her but I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about the simple fact that I could lose her at any moment. I had been to Med School and I knew a lot about this condition. Elena either left a fact out or left before Meredith could tell her, she wasn't just at risk giving birth. She was always at risk. She could bleed out at any moment and if she were to be alone I could lose everything. I heard the knock on our door but I didn't answer it.

"I know about Elena, Damon." I turn my head and look at Jeremy. "I saw the paper in her purse tonight when I went to grab her cell and I know what it means. I meant what I said tonight that I'd do everything in my power to keep you together and I will. I'll change her if the time comes. I'll stay with her and make sure she's not alone. But...I'll change you too if that's what you want."

His words catch me off guard. No vampire would just offer to change someone. Jeremy wasn't just any vampire though, he had lived our lives with us. He was Elena's brother and he was the closest thing I had to a brother. I nodded my head. "I know. Just help me keep an eye on her alright? If the time comes and I want to become that again...I want her to do it."

I knew he would understand. Love. That was a vampire and a humans greatest weakness. It was the reason that Elena would change for me. It was the reason Jeremy would keep a very close eye on his sister. Most of all, it was the reason that just this one time I would do what she wanted. Anything she asked me to do, I'd do it. I love her and tomorrow I'd make sure she knew just how much. I have to tell her I'm okay with her changing. I know she's scared that it might change things between us but she has to know it won't. No matter if it takes an hour, a day, a week, a month, or an eternity I'd prove it to her.

"I love you. And as I told Stefan, I'm fine with you either way love."


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**Chapter 20- As long as we both shall live**_

**Damon's POV**

I took one more look at the white arch of flowers that I was standing under and took a deep long breath. This was it. In a few moments Elena would come walking out the back doors of the boardinghouse and we would tie ourselves to each other in every possible way. Our guests were already seated and in the cases of Jenna, Miranda, and my own mother, were already crying even though nothing had happened...yet. I was standing next to Jeremy and next to him was Ric. Music started playing and I felt a hand on my shoulder pushing against me with force.

"Stop bouncing. You're giving me motion sickness. Calm down Damon."

I stared briefly at Jeremy, I hadn't realized I was bouncing up and down. I haven't done that in almost a hundred years, it's a nervous habit that I'd thought I'd broken a long time ago when I became a vampire. I guess now I was human again my habit kicked back in. First down the aisle was one of Elena's cousins throwing flowers on the ground. I tried to object to this and was reminded that I had said I just wanted to pick out my tux and be told where to meet her, yet I had to admit the little girl looked adorable even when she ran out of flowers and started to pout. I chuckled and walked to kneel in front of her, "It's okay little one. Come on." I held her hand and walked with her the rest of the way. The guests laughed and then Caroline and Bonnie made their way down the aisle. Once they took their spots across the platform from Me, Jeremy, and Ric my heart started to pound.

_Dun dun dun dun  
Dun dun dun dun_

It was like someone was taking a jackhammer to my heart. I felt Jeremy's hand again and he was trying not to laugh. Damn this nervous habit. The doors opened once more and my jaw dropped and my breath stopped when I saw her. She was even more beautiful than usual. Her hair was curled and being held back by a clip that I couldn't see. I noted that she opted for no veil which was fine with me. Her dress was beautiful and an off white creamy color. It was strapless and fit every curve of her body perfectly. It flowed out at her knees and had a semi-long train behind her. The bouquet was red roses and vervain, odd combination but she made it work. Her makeup had been kept to a minimum and I loved that, she didn't need makeup anyways. I hadn't noticed my attention gap until Jeremy nudged me in the back and cleared his throat.

"Huh?" I whispered the word and everyone laughed. I noted that Grayson was holding Elena's hand out to me and at first I looked at him confused. Was I supposed to do something now?

"Again. Her mother and I do, give her to YOU." He almost yells the last word and I'm brought back to the task at hand. How could I have forgotten that I was supposed to take her hand from him. I mentally slap myself as I lock my fingers around hers and kiss the back of her hand.

We turn to face the preacher man and he starts talking. We are gathered, blah blah blah. I know I should listen better so I don't make a complete idiot out of myself at my own wedding but I'm too distracted. I'm staring at Elena and I can't help but think, what did I do to deserve her? She's an angel and I'm...a dick, like everyone said last night before they had said I changed...because of her. "And now it's time for the vows. The couple has written their own and Damon would you like to go first?" The preacher mans words snap me out of my thoughts and I clear my throat and nod my head. I pull the piece of paper out of my pocket and unfold it.

"Elena, my darling Elena. When we met it was at the worst time. You were dating my little brother and I was lost in every way. You were the one thing I never knew I was looking for and the one thing I knew I didn't deserve. I fell for you instantly and never once looked back. I made some bad choices in life but you, you made me want to be the better man. I tried for you and I stumbled a lot along the way but somewhere along the way you realized I was worth saving...in every way possible. You did that, you saved me. The past years I've pushed you too far, nearly lost you forever, and been slapped more than I ever thought possible but I wouldn't change a thing about it. I love you and I'm so unbelievably happy that by some miracle you love me back. You chose me when no one else ever has and I promise you today that I will always choose you. No matter what lies ahead for us I will stand by you and be whatever you need me to be. I will always choose you babe. I love you. As long as we both shall live."

By the time I'd finished she was crying and her mascara was running. I laughed and wiped it away with my thumbs and everyone broke out into a chorus of "Awwwww." She blushed and shook her head until Caroline shoved a piece of paper at her. "Elena. Your vows to Damon." She took a deep breath and began unfolding her piece of paper.

"Damon. We met and it was life changing. You were the mysterious stranger with all the answers. At first I was scared to admit I'd fallen for you so I tried to hide it. It became harder and harder because not only did my feelings for you grow but you became my best friend. You were and still are the one person I can count on to always be there. No matter how many times I screw up or push you away you push back and never leave me. Everyone always saw me as this fragile girl who would break but you never did. You see me as a strong, stubborn, girl full of life but what you don't know is that you make me that girl. I'm strong because you are, I'm stubborn because lets face it you need stuborness sometimes, and I'm full of life because you are my life and you make it a happy life worth living. I promise you that I will always stay with you and love you and make you as happy as you make me. You're it for me. I love you. As long as we both shall live." She finished and looked up at me. I was so speechless and completely consumed by her that I couldn't wait anymore.

I turned and grabbed the rings out of Jeremy's coat pocket and grabbed her hand. "Fuck tradition. I love you." I mumbled the words as I pushed the ring on her finger and she smiled as she put my ring on my finger. I wasted no time in grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

"I guess that means you do and you may now go on kissing your bride." I barely hear people laughing and clapping. Our tongues are locked in a war each one battling for the dominance that we knew neither of us would find. We only pulled away when we ran out of air and were left gasping at the alter. "Ladies and Gentleman. Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore." Our guests applaud and we slowly turn to face them. I put my arms around her waist and walk behind her as we make our way down the aisle. I know from the rehearsal that Caroline being escorted by Jeremy and Bonnie escorted by Ric are following us. We take our wedding photos and then we are alone in the limo heading towards the reception that's being held in the park.

Unfortunately the ride is a quick one and we aren't able to do more than make out in the back of the limo. I growl as it stops and we are both left unsatisfied. "Let's do this so I can get you in bed and show you how much I fucking love you wifey." She laughs and pats my cheek.

"Love the romanticism. Let's go hubbie."

I let her pull me out of the limo and I come to a halt as I see the decorations. Damn that blonde vampire. There's a big wooden floor that was obviously temporarily laid out for dancing. There are several round tables with people already sitting down and one long rectangle table for the wedding party. I've never really been much of a dancer, I'm good at it but I usually only dance when I get drunk. Getting drunk is definitely not on my to do list at my wedding reception. All of this was not what was making me regret letting Caroline plan the reception, it was the big ass screen she had set up at the end of the dance floor because obviously it was meant to show pictures of the newlywed couple. After we were greeted by our families and friends I led my Elena out to the middle of the floor. One look into her eyes and I forgot my earlier thoughts. Everything faded and was replaced by overwhelming happiness that she was finally mine. It was time for our dance and this was the one thing I had begged Caroline to let me organize. I smiled and held up a finger for her to wait there as I went to the sound area of the stage. I grabbed a cordless mic and clipped it onto the collar of my shirt. I walked back to her and was rewarded when she stared completely surprised at the mic she saw I put on.

"Ahem. Instead of just dancing with my lovely wife, I'm going to serenade her." I was rewarded when she blushed and I took her in my arms. "I love you Mrs. Salvatore."

"I love you Mr. Salvatore."

Only one person knew what song I had chosen, Ric. Most people wouldn't expect me to pick this particular genre of song but it described what I had with Elena perfectly. The music started and I started singing to her.

"One word, that's all you said. Something in your voice caused me to turn my head. Your smile, just captured me. You were in my future far as I could see. And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still. You asked me if I loved you, if I always will. Well you had me from hello. I felt love start to grow. The moment that I looked into your eyes you won me. It was over from the start. You completely stole my heart and now you won't let go. I never even had a chance you know. You had me from hello." I dipped her down and she giggled, her eyes never left me and it felt like I was literally in heaven. In a way I was...I was in my own personal heaven. "Inside I built a wall so high around my heart I thought I'd never fall. One touch, your brought it down. The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground. And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again. The last time was the last time I'd let someone in." I spun her away from me and back just like I had at one of her high school dances. I swoop her up bridal style and spin around 3 times before setting her back down on the ground. _I've got moves you've never seen._ My words come back to me as I pull her to me and wrap my arms securely around her waist and just start swaying slowly from side to side. "But you had me from hello. I felt love start to grow. The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me. It was over from the start, you completely stole my heart. And now you won't let go. I never even had a chance you know. You had me from hello."

By the time I finished the song she was crying and holding me so tight I would have sworn she was a vampire still. She started to lead me off the floor and to the table when we heard Klaus's voice over the microphone on stage.

"Wait. If I could just ask the lovely couple to come back to middle of the floor please." We both look at him but oblige him, he did say fucking please for the first time ever. "Thank you. Now." He jumps down with the mic and stands in front of us. "As you know I've been out of town searching for the perfect present and I think I've found it. Please turn this way and close your eyes. Please." He only says please because neither of us move. What the hell is the original vamp planning now? "Caroline, music please sweetheart." The music starts and I notice the song. Quietdrive, time after time. A cover of the Cyndi Lauper song. I'm still holding Elena's hand and the anticipation is building. I hate feeling this vulnerable. I hear the feedback of a mic and then the one voice I never thought I'd hear again starts singing.

"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you. Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new. You say go slow, I fall behind. The second hand unwinds." I look at Elena and we both turn around with our jaws on the floor. "If you're lost you can look and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you. I will be waiting. Time after time." The music stops and he walks until he's in front of us. "If I knock three times it means I see someone coming upstairs, if I knock once it means Damon better get his ass out your window. That is how it went right little sister?" He had thrown the mic and grabbed Elena in a hug. I heard his words only because he whispered them to both of us.

"Elliot?" We both say his name in surprise.

"I lost my sister and my best friend once. I couldn't do it again. You aren't the only ones who changed something about the past."

It had hit me at that moment that Elliot was who Klaus went to find. He had known Elliot had changed the future. Klaus had wanted to let Elena and I know that we weren't alone. Once Elliot lets her go she runs and hugs Klaus who just strokes her back in a friendly gesture. Elliot pats my shoulder and I pull him in for a hug. "I did miss you Gilbert."

"I know Salvatore. Best friends and all."

Elena comes back to us and leads us both to the rectangle table but Elliot shakes his head and goes to sit at the table that our family is sitting at. He's letting us know that he's there as family and doesn't want to overstep any boundaries. Typical Gilbert. Toasts are made. We dance some more. Elena dances with her dad, then Jeremy, Ric, Elliot, and Asher. I dance with my mom, Miranda, Jenna, Caroline, and even Bonnie. Once the reception is almost over Caroline grabs Elena and leads her to the dance floor once more with Bonnie in tow.

"Elena, the three of us once made a pact to dance to this at our weddings and now that it's almost over we are keeping that promise. So I don't care if everyone laughs you will dance with us!" I have no clue what's going on but Jeremy must because he spits out his drink and starts laughing very hard. Elena is blushing more than I've ever seen her blush. Something tells me this will probably be embarrassing for her. I had no clue how much so until I heard the song start. I recognized it only because I had vaguely heard it back when it first came out in like the 90's.

_Yo I'll tell you what I want  
What I really really want  
So tell me what you want  
What you really really want  
_

I try to drown out the music until I hear Elena start singing and she locks eyes with me. Oh God she's seriously singing ME a spice girls song.

"If you want my future forget my past. If you wanna get with me you better make it fast. Now don't go wastin my precious time. Get your act together we could be just fine."

I groan and sit back with my arms crossed over my chest. I am really liking the fact that Elena is out there with her two best friends having a good time. Their dance is perfectly choreographed and just as I'm thinking it a video starts playing behind them. A freshman year looking Bonnie, Caroline and Elena are singing and dancing to the same song on the big screen behind them. I can't hold back my laughter anymore and I start laughing along with Jeremy, Ric and Klaus so hard that we all end up on the floor instead of our chairs.

My wife...is truly something else. We're perfect for each other.

**Elena's POV**

I roll my eyes as Damon continues driving me to some unknown location for our honeymoon. He's still laughing his ass off at the stupid dance Care made me do. Seriously we made the promise when we were freshman at cheer camp, I never expected it to be kept. "Please stop laughing."

"I'm sorry. It's just...funny. I'm sorry, really I am. I'll stop."

I shake my head, he won't stop. He tries very hard until I see him smirk and he starts laughing again. It wasn't that funny. I stare out the window until I realize where were going. Our new home. I'd only been here once but I remember the roads perfectly. We pull up the circle driveway and he parks the car.

"There are honeymoon rules Mrs. Salvatore. One, no cell phones...period." I smile and hand over my cell and he puts it with his in the glove box. "Two, we don't leave the bedroom." I nod as I see the glint of lust and love in his eyes. He gets out of the car and opens my door. I grab his hand and he pulls me into his arms bridal style. He walks to the door and kicks it open, obviously only Damon would leave a door unlocked. I'm over the threshold and he practically runs me to the bedroom. He sets me down and I gasp as I look around the room. He's been busy.

The room looks beautiful. The bed and the floor are all covered in red rose petals. Seriously not an inch is left untouched. There are candles on all the dressers and bedside tables. I go to sit on the bed and sink down unexpectedly. He chuckles at my surprised expression.

"I've always wanted a waterbed. This will be fun."

I shake my head and settle in the bed. Making love to Damon on a waterbed will definitely be very fun. I watch as he lays on the bed and turns me to face him. He runs his hands up and down my arms around to my back. God, even after all these years he still makes my heart race and I still feel the electricity in his touch. He slowly unzips my dress and I toss his tie on the floor. Our lips meet and the fireworks erupt. I quickly unbutton his shirt and he shrugs out of it tossing it to the floor. I stand up and let the dress fall to the floor. He pulls me back down on top of him and his hands find their way into my hair.

There is no rush tonight. Every touch and every kiss is gentle and loving and at a pace that can only be defined as perfect. His hands skim their way down until they find my breasts. He starts massaging them as I run my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest. I find the button on his pants and flick it open. He lifts his hips and I push his pants and boxers off and let them fall the floor. I grab him and roll us over so he's hovering over me. He places wet kisses all the way down my throat and onto my chest. He gently takes each nipple into his mouth and sucks and nibbles until they harden and then he continues his journey. His lips find that sensitive area that he knows drives me crazy. He works his way back up my body and repeats the same actions he did kissing down my body. By the time his lips find mine again I'm gasping for air and chanting his name like a prayer.

He rolls us over once again and I begin to show him just how much I love him. I kiss my way down his throat I suck and kiss my way across his chest from one shoulder to the other. I keep kissing him all the way down his chest and across and to his stomach and across until I reach his waist. I let my tongue glide across his skin from one hip to the other and I hear him growl and moan my name even louder. I make my way slowly back to his lips and once again our lips meet with the same electric jolt. I glide my tongue over his bottom lip and he takes it in his mouth and sucks...hard. I moan and it's swallowed up in his mouth. He positions himself at my entrance and I lower myself down on him slowly. I wait for a few minutes until I feel him slowly move his hips up to start the steady pace.

He sits up and pulls me closer to his chest our slow rhythm never breaking. He pulls his lips away from mine and buries his head in the crook of my neck.

"Elena. Ugh...I love you baby."

"I love you too. So so much."

I can feel our releases coming and I know he can too. He lays me down gently on the pillows and continues gently thrusting into me. He picks up the pace as our eyes lock, blue to brown. We find our release as we call out each others names. He falls next to me and pulls me onto his chest. I don't know how long we lay there just holding each other. This is just a short intermission, soon enough we will both be ready to go again, and again, and again. We make love to each other at least 5 more times before we are both too spent to continue. I let my eyes close as I lay my head over his heart and let the sound of his heart lull me to sleep.

I wake up when I see the light streaming through the window and I realize that Damon is gone. I sit up as quickly as I can for a 6 month pregnant woman, even though I only look like I'm about 4 months along. Thank God for my petite body and Meredith doesn't think I'll grow all that much even though I am having twins. I still have my high metabolism. I go to get out of bed and I hear his voice.

"Don't you think about it. Get back in that damn bed Lena Salvatore!"

I see him open the door with a tray of food for two. He made me breakfast in bed. He sits next to me and I stare at the breakfast he cooked. Chocolate chip pancakes, fried eggs, bacon, and a big glass of orange juice. It immediately takes me back to the first meal he EVER cooked for me.

_I skipped down the stairs of the boardinghouse and into the kitchen. I was coming down to make Stefan coffee and found Damon in the kitchen._

"_Hello Elena." He did that weird eye flirty thing that I secretly loved._

"_Hi Damon." I greeted him back._

_I was wearing one of Stefan's shirts and it went to my mid thigh. I could feel him checking me out as I made the coffee and I know I should have cared but I didn't. I liked that he was checking me out. I felt him come to stand behind me and smiled at the hitch in his breath as he got close to me. His breath was on my neck and it made me break out in goosebumps._

"_I made you pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice. Enjoy my sweetheart."_

_With those words he was gone. I turned around and looked at the island behind me. There was enough food for two and my heart warmed at the gesture. He knew my favorite breakfast and made it for me when Stefan didn't even know I liked chocolate chip pancakes. I had never told Damon my favorite breakfast but somehow he knew. I saw the piece of paper under the plate of food and I slowly pulled it out. _

_Elena,  
Eat your pancakes princess.  
I'll spoil you even when Stefan doesn't.  
I'll never stop.  
Damon_

_His words were all it took for me to quietly acknowledge that yes I was falling in love with Damon Salvatore. He knew me better than anyone ever had and I always wanted that to be a true fact. I quickly at the food and took the other plate to his room upstairs. I set it on the floor along with a note that I had written him._

_Damon,  
Thank you.  
I loved everything.  
I always will.  
Elena_

_I walked back to Stefan's room and set his coffee on the table. I crawled on the bed and stared at the vampire who I thought I had loved but little did I know that my heart was already across the house in Damon's bedroom. He had it and he never gave it back, I never wanted him to._

I was snapped out of the memory as I felt Damon put his arms around my waist. I scooted closer to him and he picked up the fork and brought it to my mouth. I shook my head and opened my mouth and took the bite of pancake.

"I'm not a kid babe. I can feed myself." I look up at him and he smiles down.

"I know. I just like to spoil you."

He feeds me a few more bites and then I return the favor. After we've eaten breakfast I lay back on his chest and draw random patterns on his skin.

"How did you know Damon?"

I feel his surprise at the question. "Know what baby?"

"My favorite breakfast. The first time you cooked for me you knew exactly what my favorite breakfast was. How?"

He sits up and I sit up next to him. He takes a moment to gather his thoughts and then he answers me. "It was just like I knew what kind of love you wanted. Passionate, consuming, dangerous, adventurous, it's what I wanted. I made you the pancakes and eggs and bacon with orange juice because it's also my favorite breakfast. It makes you feel like a little kid, innocent and happy and carefree. It's how you make me feel. Plus I knew you'd come downstairs in one of my brothers shirts and I loved checking you out while making that coffee."

Once again his words surprise me. I didn't know what answer I was expecting but it wasn't that. He was right though, I do love chocolate chips in my pancakes because it makes me feel like a little kid in IHOP. I pull myself closer to him and start to kiss him senseless. All of a sudden out of nowhere I'm struck with pain in my stomach and I double over in pain.

"Elena?!"

I barely hear Damon's scream. My ears are ringing and I'm seeing stars in front of my eyes. The pain...it hurts. I want it to stop. I try to grab him but he's struggling to lay me down on the bed.

"Don't leave me Damon!"

I shout the words at him. I don't mean to but it feels like I'm being pushed underwater. My head is hurting and my stomach hurts.

"I have to go get a phone baby. You're...oh shit! NO!"

I feel him jump off the bed and I see him run out of the room. I don't understand his scream of oh shit and no. I know the pain can't be a good thing but all we need is a doctor for maybe some medicine or something. Nothing bad is happening. Right? I bring myself to open my eyes and I look down. Red. The sheets aren't red...they're white. But right now they're red. I shake my head in denial. No no no. I wasn't supposed to be bleeding now. There was only a chance of that in the birth right. My mind snaps back to the paper...the babies! I grab my stomach and I double over as the pain comes again. "Ahh!" I didn't know I screamed until Damon ran back into the room with the phone next to his ear.

"You think I don't fucking know she's only 6 months along! She's fucking bleeding out! You get your ass here now Meredith with a fucking vampire! I won't lose her! I can't lose her!"

His words confuse me. Bleeding out? He knew there was a possibility of this happening. My mind is working in overdrive. He is going to have them deliver the babies now. _It's too early._ I open my mouth to try to tell him but nothing comes out. It's like my throat is closing up and I can't breath properly. I hear myself gasping and he drops his phone on the floor from his ear.

"Elena?! Baby! Stay with me! Please!"

I feel him pull me to him and I hear him begging me to not give up. More quickly than I thought possible I feel the pain stop. I don't feel anything. My ears aren't ringing and my head doesn't feel so heavy. I feel him pull back from me and my eyes meet his.

"I love you." I whisper the words I need him to hear. I struggle against the blackness that wants to take me over so I can hear his voice just one more time.

"I love you Elena. Please, stay with me baby. Meredith and Jeremy are on their way. Stay with me please baby."

I try to nod my head but I don't feel it move. I don't feel anything. I let the blackness take me under and I don't know if I will be able to fight it this time. Damon's face is the last thing I see before everything disappears completely.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**This chapter will be strictly from Damon's POV. It will tell the story in flashbacks. Sorry it took so long to update but I wanted to get the chapter perfect. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21- Shattered**_

**Damon's POV**

No. No. No. I shook my head in disbelief as I saw Meredith walking towards where I was sitting on the floor in the hallway. Her face showed the words that she was going to tell me. I couldn't believe her. I didn't want to. It had all happened so fast but it felt like it had been forever.

_I had just finished spoiling my princess and we were having a very loving conversation about the first time I had ever cooked for her. All of a sudden she grabbed her stomach, at first I thought she was just nauseated but then she screamed. God I could still hear the pain in that scream. I looked for my phone then realized I had left it in the car next to Elena's. "Don't leave me Damon." She had shouted the words. I knew I had to get to a phone. I pulled the covers back to lay her down and that's when my world stopped. _

"_I have to get to a phone baby. You're..." I paused when I saw the blood. "Oh shit! NO!" I was off the bed and to the car faster than I ever thought possible. I quickly pressed the #3 speed dial and waited as the ringing went on and on. Finally she picked up._

"_**Damon?"**_

"_MEREDITH!" I screamed her name. "Ineedyourhelpnow! Elenasbleedingout!" I screamed the words so fast I wasn't sure she understood me._

"_**Wait. Damon slow down. What's wrong?"**_

_I noticed she had taken on that strict doctor voice. "She's bleeding out! Get here fucking now!" I ran back inside and straight to the bedroom._

"_**She can't be. She's only 6 months, it's way too soon."**_

_I had walked in and heard her scream again. I knew Meredith heard it too because I heard her gasp and stumble around. If she was smart she'd be getting her ass ready to get over here. "You think I don't fucking know she's only 6 months along! She's fucking bleeding out!" I state the fact again. "You get your ass here now Meredith with a fucking vampire! I won't lose her! I can't lose her!" I had closed my eyes for a split second and when I opened them I thought I had lost her._

"_**I'm bringing Jeremy. Be there soon."** I heard her words as I felt the phone leave my hand as I jumped on the bed next to Elena. _

_She looked like a porcelain doll. She was so cold and I could feel her pulse stopping. "Elena?! Baby! Stay with me! Please!" I was begging her. I knew she was so so strong. She had so much fight in her. I pulled her in my lap and kept whispering for her to not give up. I know I was being selfish but I couldn't lose her, or the babies. I needed all 3 of them. I held them in my arms while something in my head told me would be the last time._

"_I love you."_

_I hear her whisper the words that I so desperately wanted and needed to hear from her everyday for the rest of my life. "I love you Elena. Please, stay with me baby. Meredith and Jeremy are on their way. Stay with me please baby." I don't know if she ever heard anything I said past I love you. Her eyes closed and a tear escaped her eyes. I rocked her back and forth praying to a God I hoped like hell existed that he wouldn't take her from me. I didn't hear the door being opened or people come rushing in until I felt Elena being pulled from my arms. I couldn't hold onto her. My arms were like jello, so weak that I couldn't hold onto her. I heard voices but I couldn't make out their words. Part of me didn't want to. _

"_Damon?"_

_I didn't know who was talking to me. I knew they were worried but I didn't know who they were. I heard them talk to someone else and I heard the word catatonic mixed with my name and the word hospital mixed with Elena's. I was still rocking back and forth until I felt a shirt being put on me, like I was a child. I shook my head as someone pulled me to my feet and forced me into a pair of cargo shorts. I finally saw the blonde semi-carry, semi-drag me to her car. "Caroline?" I question as she puts me in the passenger seat._

"_It'll be okay Damon. Jeremy and Meredith will make her okay. I'm taking you to her." She sped off towards town and towards the hospital. I could feel her eyes look me over every once in a while and I distantly wondered what she saw. I realized I was rocking back and forth in her seat and when I looked at her again I saw the emotions in her eyes. Sadness, Determination, Fear, Hope. She pulled out her cell and pressed in a number. "Bonnie. We need to do it. He needs him. We won't be enough, not this time." _

_I have no clue what she's talking about. I'm not sure if she's even talking about me. Quicker than I thought possible we are at the hospital and she opens my door and pulls me out. She takes my hand and never lets it go. We walk through the doors and she leads me to a secluded section of the hospital where I see Bonnie is sitting the waiting room already with our family members. They all look at me and their faces are all the same, something about me is making them lose their hope. I feel Bonnie's hands as they wipe the tears I didn't know were falling and she turns to face the rest of the room. "Please go to the other room. We'll be there in a minute." I watch them leave at her request and then Caroline sits in the chair on my right. Bonnie starts chanting and all of a sudden I feel someone behind me._

"_I'm so sorry Brother."_

_I freeze at his voice. I turn around and immediately run to my little brother. "Stefan. I can't...I can't lose her. Not again. So...so many times I've been so close...and I...I..." My voice chokes and I feel my legs give way underneath me as I fall to the floor. Stefan's arms are around me and he's comforting me. My little brother, who is a fucking ghost from the other side, is comforting me._

"_I know Damon. I know. Don't lose your hope though okay? She always came back to you."_

_I shake my head against his chest. "This time is different. There's a chance she won't. I know the odds Stef. They aren't in her favor. One person can only handle so much." _

"_She's a fighter Damon. She'll fight. She will."_

_I know my brother. He's trying to convince me but I can tell from him tone that he's also trying to convince himself. I break down in his arms and I barely notice Bonnie and Caroline step out of the room. This must have been what blondie was talking about, she and Bonnie knew I would need Stefan. They knew I would need my brother. They did this for me. _

"_Damon. Come to the observation room. You can see her." _

_I look up and see Jeremy standing at the door and I just shake my head. I can't take it, I can't see her not like that. I feel Stefan pulling me down hallways by the arms never letting me go. Finally I'm in front of a window and I see her. There's so many tubes and wires and the heart machines. There's two. Hers is beeping slowly but steadily. The babies is beating fast and very strong. I watch Meredith prep her for the c-section and I see Jeremy go in and cut his wrist. He's putting his blood in a very large glass when she makes the first cut on Elena's stomach. My heart lurches and I throw myself at the glass wall. "Jeremy! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GILBERT!" I'm beating the glass when the door is kicked off the hinges right as Jeremy lunges for Elena. I saw the blood lust in his eyes, he wanted to feed on her. I saw Caroline bust in the door and hold him tightly by his jaw against the floor. I throw open the door and run down the stairs. I grab Klaus's shoulder and pull him down the hallway with me. I know he's the only vampire who won't be overcome with the urge to feed on her. I run in the door and see Jeremy throw Caroline off of him. _

_I see him knock Meredith out of the way of Elena's stomach and I see his fangs go straight towards the blood. As a last ditch effort I throw myself at him. "DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT IT YOU FUCKING BLOODSUCKER!" I hit him in the chest and surprisingly he goes flying. I grab him and throw him out the door and kick him in the ribs. I continue beating his ass all the way down the hallway and into the waiting room where the family is. "You. Fucking. Bastard. You can't feed on Elena. I won't let you get away with it." The more I hit him the more I can feel everything coming out. All the emotions that I had let go on Stefan I was now letting out the only way I knew how. Anger. I felt arms grab me but I flung whoever it was off and heard them hit a wall. Good, just fucking good. I kicked and punched and screamed. Jeremy took it all in stride. He didn't try to fight back but somewhere in my mind I knew I wasn't hurting him. Finally after my punches and kicks lost most of their strength I felt Jeremy grab me by the shoulders._

"_Calm down Damon. You can hit me and beat my ass just calm down. I'm sorry. Elena will be okay."_

_I kick him some more. "You don't know! You don't fucking know!" I keep repeating the words over and over. I barely see him motion for people to leave the room and I feel Stefan standing behind me. I shake my head as he once again tries to tell me Elena will be okay and that she'll fight. I don't believe it. I pick up the nearest chair and throw it at Stefan. It goes right through him and hits the wall right next to where Jenna was standing. I see her through my blurred vision and it takes me a minute to realize I'm crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that Jenna. I'm sorry." I go outside and apologize over and over. I fall to my knees and bang the wall. I feel my knuckles breaking against the sheet rock but I don't care. I keep hitting until I see a hole in the wall. _

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP_

_The sound comes to my ears and I feel as though my heart has shattered for the last time. "No." I pull myself up and walk to the operating room. I grab the door frame for support as I see her laying there. Her chest isn't moving and that damned beeeeeeeep is still telling me her heart has stopped. Everything is moving in slow motion. Meredith is taking the babies to the glass with Jeremy's blood and feeding it through a tube to both of them. I watch as they grow to a healthy size and they let out their first cries. "They made it." I whisper to myself. I didn't lose them. I wipe away the tears and then I'm brought back to Elena when I hear Klaus scream at her._

"_Dammit! Elena! FUCKING FIGHT!"_

_I look at them and he's straddling her on the bed. He's banging on her chest with one hand while his other it at her lips. She needs to be alive and have a heartbeat to drink. "I've lost her." I didn't know I spoke the words until I had tried to push Klaus off of her. I had to bring her back. I had to bring her back to me. He pushed me back and I felt my back hit the wall._

"_KEEP HIM THE FUCK OUT! HE WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP! SHE NEEDS MY FUCKING BLOOD!"_

_I feel myself being pulled down the hallway. _

"_FIGHT ELENA!"_

_I struggle against whoever has me but their hold doesn't let up._

"_COME ON! YOU'VE FAUGHT DEATH SO MANY TIMES DO IT ONE FUCKING MORE!"_

_I can still hear Klaus screaming until I feel myself hit the end of the hallway. I fall to the ground and start sobbing. "Elena." I repeat her name over and over._

I'm brought out of the memories when I feel Meredith grab my shoulders.

"Damon. Listen to me."

I shake my head again. Reality sets in and I know what she's going to say. Her eyes say it all, she's going to tell me I've lost Elena. I've been broken so many times in the past that now I've completely shattered. So many times I've almost lost her.

A car accident.

Klaus's ritual.

Matt's car accident.

Stefan almost driving her off the bridge.

Rebekah holding her hostage.

Ric kidnapping her in the school when he went crazy.

Tatia kidnapping her multiple times...

So many fucking times I almost lost her. I don't want to believe that she could survive once more.

"Damon."

The new voice, Klaus. I look up and I see him motion me into the room. I don't move. I don't want to see her dead body, who the hell would want to see that. I feel him come and grab me when I don't move. I struggle against his hold and by some miracle break free from the original vamp. He's weak, I can see it in his eyes and the way he's standing. He looks me in the eyes and tries again to pull me behind him. I push him off and shake my head. "She's fucking GONE! I saw her! She died!" I don't know how long we stand there arguing but then I hear something that makes my heart beat again. I didn't see Bonnie go in the room and I didn't know what she was doing but I heard that sound. That voice.

"Damon. I love you. I'll always come back."

My eyes pop open and I run to the room. I'm gripping the door frame so hard that I realize my hand is still bleeding and broken. Elena. She did it. She fought. She came back to me. I shake my head and run to her. I stroke her face and lips and put my hand over her heart. I grab her and kiss her. My tongue goes in her mouth and takes no prisoner. I feel her fangs come out and I smile. I pull back and hold her face in my hands. "My beautiful wife. You came back. You came back." I repeat the three words over and over.

I don't care that she's a vampire. Hell she could feed off me everyday. All that matters in this moment is that she came back to me. I didn't lose her. I didn't stay shattered.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**Thank you for your feedback on Damon's chapter. This will be Elena's POV all the way. We are nearing the end of their story. After this there will be only 2 chapters left. Enjoy and review, please.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22- One last time**_

**Elena's POV**

Damon's plea of 'don't give up' and 'please fight baby' echoed through my mind constantly. I wanted so much to open my eyes and tell him that I'd fight and that I'd always fight but I couldn't. Part of me didn't want to, I was tired. I had fought so much in my life that I felt exhausted now. I had lived a good life, a life that most people would only live in their dreams. I had found the one person who could make my heart race and knew me better than anyone. I had a family who would do anything for me and I had best friends who would take bullets and daggers and stakes if it meant that they could save my life. My life was what I'd always dreamed it would be, happy. Yesterday I had completed my all time number one dream and married the man that I love, I became Mrs. Damon Salvatore. I was a Salvatore and I was his. What else was there for me to do now? With that last thought I blinked my eyes open and I instantly knew where I was.

I was in a meadow but there was a line in front of me. I knew no one else would be able to see it, the line was metaphorical. I could stay on this side and have people continually fight for me or I could step over line knowing that my life had been filled with happiness others only dreamt of and I could pass. I could pass over to the other side and watch Damon be a wonderful father to our children. I would watch Jeremy and Bonnie work through their problems and become a family just the two of them. My parents would be sad but they'd move on and so would Jenna and Ric. My best friends would mourn but then they'd find they also had that happiness that I myself had. I was almost there. My foot was hovered over the other side when one voice snapped through everything.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull?!"

My step faltered and I felt myself being pulled backwards. "Stefan let me go! I'm ready!" I didn't expect to see him here and I didn't want him to hold me back. I was ready...I could stay on the other side. It was my time. As if he could read my thoughts he shook his head and stood in front of me blocking me from walking to the line again.

"It is not your fucking TIME Elena."

"It is. I feel it Stefan. THIS is what I'm supposed to be...dead. I can't cheat death, not again."

I could admit I could cheat it once, even twice maybe. When I cheated it a third time after some miracle had made Stefan stop the car before he drove it off the bridge...I didn't deserve to cheat it then. Magic and some higher power had been on our side a few more times as I continued to cheat death. I tried my luck again and I became a vampire. Everything went downhill from there, I was kidnapped and hurt but I was given a second chance. Now that chance was over, I had more happiness and love with that chance and I didn't want it to end. But I knew it had to, at some point everyone dies, every human dies and I had to be ready.

"I know you feel it Elena. You may be ready to give up but who says your family and friends are? Huh?"

I shake my head in denial. They would give up, they had to. Yet I did feel something, how did Stefan know? I felt a pounding over my heart that wouldn't stop. It was only getting harder and faster. What the hell was it? I could hear voices but it was like trying to listen through walls, too muffled. I step back away from Stefan and the voices became more clear...I decided to experiment. The farther away from the line the more I could hear the voices. Finally one broke through.

"Dammit! Elena! FUCKING FIGHT!"

I froze when I heard who it belonged to, Klaus. He had gone from years ago threatening me to now screaming at me to fight. The banging over my heart became more frantic, like the person was scared but also determined. I listened more carefully and heard more voices join Klaus.

"I've lost her." I could barely hear the whispered voice but it made me shatter into pieces. I fell to the floor of the meadow and gripped the grass between my hands. NO, that's what I wanted to scream to the voice but I couldn't form the simple word. Damon sounded so heartbroken and defeated, the sudden realization came to me that if I didn't wake up and come back to him he wouldn't be the happy person I thought he'd be...he'd die too.

"KEEP HIM THE FUCK OUT! HE WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP! SHE NEEDS MY FUCKING BLOOD!"

I heard Klaus shout out and I reached forward and felt a hand grab mine. I saw Stefan in front of me on his knees.

"FIGHT ELENA!"

Stefan and I locked eyes and I saw his determination. Even if I gave up he'd fight for me.

"COME ON! YOU'VE FAUGHT DEATH SO MANY TIMES DO IT ONE FUCKING MORE!"

Klaus's voice still echoed in the meadow. I shook my head and walked away from the screaming. I needed to pass that line. I couldn't fight anymore. I was too tired. Too weak. Too human. I heard a growl come from behind me and before I knew it I was being thrown across the field of grass.

"NO!" Stefan's voice drowned out Klaus's as I stood to face him. I knew I'd have to get past him. "You won't be able to fight me off Elena. I won't let you die. Not fucking now."

I made a run for it. I knew how Stefan was. I knew I'd have to be fast and catch him by surprise. I was repeatedly thrown backwards and he stood there smiling triumphantly at me. This is exactly what I wanted, him to think he was winning. His guard would come down and it'd be easy to cross the line without a fight. I make my last go for the other side and suddenly I find myself on my back with Stefan hovering over me pushing his body against mine.

"You aren't that clever Elena. You may be tired of fighting but I'm not, Damon's not, your best friends aren't and you're family isn't. You won't die, not now. I'll make sure of that." Before I can open my mouth to say anything his lips find mine and his hands rest themselves over my heart. _What the hell is he doing? _I push against his chest but it's useless. "You. Won't. Die." His lips speak the words and I feel his breath enter my mouth. It's now clear what he's doing.

He's not kissing me, he's breathing into my mouth. He was forcing my mouth to stay open with his tongue while he breathed every breath into my mouth. His hands that were on my heart were now pounding into my chest. CPR. He was doing his own version of CPR. He withdrew his mouth and I saw the broad smile on his lips. Those eyes, his green eyes were lighting up and it they were practically screaming the words 'I told you so'. I felt myself slipping away from the meadow, he leaned down once more and whispered in my ear.

"I'll always fight for you Elena. I do love you sweetie. Go back and make my brother happy."

My eyes closed and open as if I was just blinking. I heard a victorious hiss and saw Klaus straddling me. His wrist was on my mouth and I drank the blood without having to be asked. His hands stilled on my chest and I heard the 'beeeeeeeeeeep' that signaled my heart had stopped. Dammit that blackness came back. I was surprised that I could still hear, Bonnie had come in and he had moved off of me. I felt Bonnie's hands go over my heart and she murmured some words. I knew transitions took hours, I was going to be out for hours before the blood healed me, but in a matter of minutes my eyes were open and Bonnie was smiling at me.

"It worked. I sped it up...now you need to feed."

Her voice stopped and I looked at the door when I heard the loud voices.

"Damon. Just come with me." Klaus.

"She's fucking GONE! I saw her! She died!"

My heart broke again. I had almost left him. He sounded so broken, I knew what he needed. He needed me. Those words that I so wanted to scream to him in the meadow finally came to me. I was able to take a deep breath and tell him I'd fight for him and that I love him.

"Damon. I love you. I'll always come back."

I sit up and say the words towards the open doorway as loud as I can. I know he heard them because I heard his feet stumble and I saw him grip the door frame. Damon. He looked so broken but he looked like the sun had just risen again in the middle of the night. I don't think he knew he was crying. He runs over to me and starts touching me as if I'll disappear soon, like I'm a dream. His lips come crashing down on mine and his tongue skims over my bottom lip and I quickly grant him access to my mouth. Our teeth hit repeatedly and our tongues are locked in a death match that neither will end up winning. Neither of us want to. I growl as I feel my eyes change and my fangs elongate. _Damn this vampire hunger._ I know what triggered this, the kiss. He had tasted so good, his tongue, his scent, so close and so tempting. I push him away just as he pulls back and I try to not focus on the vein throbbing on his neck.

Don't feed on Damon.

Don't feed on Damon.

You can't feed on him.

You love him.

You're married to him.

Don't feed on DAMON.

I keep repeating the words like a mantra in my head while he speaks. "My beautiful wife. You came back. You came back."

That damn vein was making it hard to concentrate. I just nodded my head and kept my jaw locked. He leaned towards me again but I shook my head and pushed him away. His eyes were hurt but then they were understanding.

"I can't Damon. I can't."

I push him away from the bed and turn my head away from him. I grant myself a few deep breaths before I turn to look at him again. He sits on my bed and strokes my cheek. His warmth, I don't think he knows this but his scent is almost too much. I can practically taste how his blood would taste and I want to melt. It would be better than any drink I've ever drank and it would be better than what I remember he tasted like when he was a vampire. Suddenly his lips are on my neck and moving kisses up to my jaw. That electricity is still there. My eyes flutter with desire and hunger. His lips find mine and he looks me directly in the eyes.

"Feed on me Lena. You won't hurt me."

I shake my head. I know I'd have no control. Nothing would be able to stop me. It scares me. I could hurt him.

"Lena. You. Won't. Hurt. Me."

Looking into his eyes. I want so much to believe him. "How do you know Damon?"

He smiles his boyish loving smile. "You'll see the fireworks and you'll stop. I trust you. I love you. But most of all, I know YOU love ME. Which is why you'll know when to stop." He pulls me up and places my mouth on his neck.

After what felt like a lifetime I start gently kissing his neck. He lays down so he's laying next to me and I smile against his neck. My baby, so trusting and so loving. I find the right spot to bite but not kill, my fangs graze his skin and I feel him shiver. It's not an 'I'm scared.' shiver, it's almost like an 'I'm turned on' shiver. I pull back and arch an eyebrow at him.

He shrugs his shoulders. "What can I say? You're the sexy vampiress and I can't wait for you to feed on me. It's a very personal, sexual thing Mrs. Salvatore."

I roll my eyes and go back to kissing his neck. This time when my fangs meet his skin they pierce it. His blood meets my tongue and I suck deeply. The fireworks start right after the first swallow. It's so overwhelming at first, seeing all the love that Damon has for me. The joy and happiness when he saw I was alive. I wasn't surprised to see those images or feel those feelings. I knew now how he knew I'd know when to stop. I feel the overwhelming need to keep him safe. It's like he's not just any human, he's MY human and I'd die before I'd kill him myself. I pull back and look in his eyes. They're shining and I know he knows what I feel. The protectiveness, it makes sense now. I knew that I never had to feed off Damon to feel this way, I felt like this even before I fed on him. It's why I was afraid to feed on him. It was also why he protected me so much when I was human, he's felt this intense need to protect before.

He nods his head. "Yes. That's what I felt when you were human and I was the vampire. It's your turn now baby. Protect me and then one day, maybe you can turn me. There's no rush."

I nodded my head. I knew in that moment he was right. Our roles had reversed and it was okay. We were safe. We had each other and we had our babies. The danger was gone and everything would be alright. I disagreed on one point though, I didn't want to turn him. I didn't want this life for him, he deserved to be human and I would do whatever I had to do to keep him from becoming like me.

Now that I was a vampire I loved him more than I thought I ever could. I came back to him. I didn't lose him, he didn't lose me. But he'd stay human...no matter what.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**Second to last chapter is here. I've changed it up a little bit and I promise it starts off with a bit of drama but everything will work it out by the end. **_

_**Enjoy and Review please!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 23- Tick tock goes the clock**_

**Elena's POV**

We've been at home for a week now and it feels like we keep having the same argument. I look into Damon's eyes and I know what his next words will be. _Change me or leave me? You're only capable of one baby._ I look back down and wait for him to say the words. "Change me or leave me? Baby we both know you're only capable of one. So...when will you change me?" I take a deep breath and make my decision.

"You're right Damon. I can't leave you but I can't turn you either. I'm going to bed." I walk into our room and shut the door behind me.

"It's noon Elena!" He's banging on the door now. "Come on baby open the door. I'm sorry I just don't understand. Please talk to me."

I shake my head but I open the door anyways. He looks like he's calmed down a little bit. I'm glad for the fact that Jeremy and Bonnie took the twins to the boardinghouse today to see Jenna and Ric. We needed some time by ourselves, never expected to spend it arguing though. "I don't want this life for you Damon. Just like you never wanted it for me. What don't you understand?"

I feel him sink onto the bed next to me. He takes a few minutes to answer. "I understand that baby. But that was different, this is different, WE are different now. There's no danger hanging over us, nothing you have to protect me from. We have our kids and we will be there for them, they'll grow up and we will tell them everything. I just want to be with you forever Elena."

His words hit home. Along with everyone else's.

"_Y'all are fucking ridiculous idiots. Change him already Lena. You love him what's stopping you?" _Jeremy was right. What is stopping me?

"_I know you're scared that he'll become the Damon you first met. Cold, sad, broken but he's got you now so I don't think that will happen. He'll have you and your kids and he'll keep his humanity. You just have to give him the chance."_ Ric was right too. I was scared of that a little, that Damon could lose his humanity.

"_You love him, he loves you, it's easy Lena. Change him already and have crazy vampire sex!" _Funny enough Caroline and Bonnie each had the same thing to say.

Everyone was right. Especially Damon. We had nothing to be scared of and we'd have our kids and we love each other. "I'll change you. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it but I was scared of losing you Damon. But I can't be scared anymore, you love me and I love you. I'll change you. Now if you want me to?" I look at him and his reaction makes me laugh. He jumps on the bed and lands in a laying position with his hands folded behind his head.

"Have your way with me you sexy vampire wifey. And Elena...you won't ever lose me."

I lay on my side next to him and run my finger up the entire length of his body. I smile when I feel him shiver under my touch. "You seem to be dressed wrong for this event Mr. Salvatore."

He raises an eyebrow but smiles at me. "Then what ever shall you do Mrs. Salvatore?"

I straddle him and start kissing his neck. "Mmmmm...this." I rip his shirt in two and throw it on the floor. I run my hands down his chest and follow the action with my tongue. I reach his jeans and they end up ripped off laying next to his shirt on the floor. "Commando. I like it hubbie." I felt him watching me carefully as I took his length in my hand and move at near vampire speed to get him even more aroused.

"God...Damn...Elena I'm..."

"Speechless?" I smirk up at him and see him gripping the pillows so hard his knuckles are turning white. I remove my hand and watch as his eyes pop open and he growls at me. I giggle as I move off the bed.

"I swear Elena if you aren't back in this bed in 10 seconds I'm gonna make you come back."

"Hmm I'd like to see you try babe." I unzip the dress I was wearing and let it fall to the floor along with my lace bra and underwear. My 10 seconds were up and Damon comes to stand in front of me. He smiles as he runs his hand up my leg to the back of my knee. I let him grab it and wrap it around his waist but when he goes to reach for the other one I grab him and toss him on the bed. "Nuh uh uh. I'm 'having my way with you' remember hubbie? You said I could."

"Hmm rough vampire love...I like it." He wiggles his eyebrows and gives me that signature 'I'm your lover come to bed with me' smirk that I love more than anything.

I use my vampire speed to straddle him on the bed again as I sink down onto him. I hear him moan in pleasure as I start riding him at a fast pace. It's not using vampire speed but it's not gentle or slow either. I lean down to kiss his neck and bring my finger up to my own neck. I feel the claw come out and slice a good sized cut. "Drink baby." He looks into my eyes and I nod, never breaking eye contact he starts to suck. I moan in pleasure as I continue to ride him. He pushes his neck towards my mouth and I bite. We both found our releases and he pulled away from my neck as the wound closed.

I pulled back from him and eased myself off of him. I sat up next to him and pulled his head into my lap. I knew I had to make this quick and painless. "I love you Damon." With those last words he closed his eyes and I snapped his neck. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I laid him on the pillow next to me and covered him with the comforter. He would wake up in a few hours.

"God you couldn't have waited until I was out of the house could you?"

I'm taken back when I hear Asher at our door. I had no idea he was even here. Hm, oh well. "Nope. Sorry. He should be up in a little while." I look up at him as he throws me the robe off the door with one hand while the other is over his eyes. I put it on and cross my legs on the bed. "You can open your eyes now." He peeks through his fingers and leans against the door frame.

"You know Lena, I did want to talk to you about something while he's...changing."

"Shoot Ash."

He seems nervous. "Well...I know that I have my room here and hell I'm just now getting to know y'all but before I came here I applied to UCLA. They have a great photography program and...I got in."

Wow. "That's awesome! When do you leave?"

My answer must have shocked him because he walked in and sat on the desk by the window. It took a few minutes for him to answer. "You want me to go?"

"Don't you want to? I mean...we love having you here but if you want to go...we won't stop you. You're our son and while we may not have always been there we do want what's best for you."

He smiles and comes to sit next to me. "I would have to leave next month mom. I'll come home for holidays and stuff like that. Hey, maybe I'll meet some gorgeous babe and bring her home too."

"Well with Damon's womanizer effects rubbing off on you I've no doubt you will be just like your daddy." I pat his cheek and get up. "I'm gonna go make some lunch. You gonna watch someone who won't do shit for a while or do you wanna come help?"

"Could we have a food fight again? Cause that was fucking funny! Especially when dad caught up with you and you ended up with caramel all in your hair." He's laughing as he follows me into the kitchen.

"Hmm it wasn't that funny." I bring out the water bottle I left in the fridge and pour it over his head. "But...THAT was hilarious!"

We stay in the kitchen for who knows how long making sandwiches and flinging random food items at each other. Not a boring meal at the Salvatore house. Finally we are joined by a new voice that makes me choke on my ham sandwich.

"A food fight without moi? How rude."

I look up and see Damon with a hand over his heart and acting hurt. I raise my eyebrows at him. "Hmm I had a different kind of fight in mind for when you woke up. That is...if you're up for the challenge."

"Good God if you're gonna do that I'm outta here! See ya tomorrow!" Asher hurries out the front door with his bag of chips.

Damon and I bust out laughing for at least 5 minutes straight. Honestly I don't think we are that loud, but then again I tend to lose control of myself when I'm with him. I walk to the fridge and pull out a blood bag and toss it to him.

"Drink up vampire hubbie. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

I see him smirk and wiggle his eyebrows as I walk past him dropping my robe at his feet. I lay down on the bed with my hands behind my head and wait for him to walk in. Not even a minute later he's leaning against the door frame shaking his head.

"I think the bed has seen enough action...for now." He runs over and scoops me up and slams me into the wall by the bathroom. "You had your way with me and now Mrs. Elena Salvatore, it's my turn. Brace yourself for a veeeeeery long evening and night." His lips meet mine with more force and passion than ever.

**Damon's POV**

The sunlight is streaming in the window now and I have no clue what time it is. I understood Elena's fear of wanting to change me now I'd just have to prove all her fears wrong. I looked down at her as she laid on my chest sleeping, she's still so fucking adorable in her sleep. We were the same now and there was nothing that could take her away from me, we could be a happy family just us and our kiddos. Just as I was about to close my eyes I heard the vibrating of my cell phone alerting me I had a text message. I groaned as I reached over to grab it off the table careful not to wake my adorable sleeping wife.

_Meet at the front of the high school at 2pm  
Don't be late Salvatore senior.  
_

Blondie. What the hell was she planning. I glance at the time and it's 12:30 already. I gently kiss Elena's shoulder and she nods her head. "I'm awake already. Who texted you about the outside world now?" I chuckle at her response. Nothing can get past my woman.

"Blondie. We need to be at the school at 2. Lets get ready. Chop chop!" I clap my hands as we both stand up. I watch as Elena walks into the bathroom to start the shower groaning to myself I shake my head and walk into the hall bathroom. It would not get us out of here at a decent time to keep our appointment with Caroline if we showered together. Within 20 minutes we are both dressed and ready to go. It's a 30 minute drive from our house to the high school.

"I wonder why Care wants us to meet her at the school."

"No clue. Blondie's weird."

She laughs and takes my hand that isn't on the steering wheel lacing our fingers together. "You know she hates that you call her blondie right?"

I kiss her hand and chuckle. "I know."

The rest of the drive we listen to random music stations. When we pull up I'm not surprised to see that we aren't the only ones invited to this little get together. Sitting on the tables outside are Blondie and Klaus, Jeremy and Bonnie, Asher, Ric and Jenna. I look at Elena and she looks pleasantly surprised. We walk up to them and Caroline stands up on her table while we all just stand and look at her.

"Ahem. Now that we are all here, early I might add."

She looks at me and I shrug. "What can I say? Vampires are punctual right?"

"Vampirism suits you Salvatore. Now as I was saying we are all here and announcements have to be made. I'll start, Klaus and I are moving to England." There is a gasp from Bonnie and Elena. Jeremy gives me this 'is she serious' look. Ric, Jenna, and Asher seem unphased by this announcement.

"When Care?" I look from Elena to Caroline who is now sitting on the table.

"We leave in a week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner but with everything that's been going on...it slipped my mind."

The girls nodded and then Bonnie looked at Elena. "Jeremy and I are leaving too. We're going to Colorado for a while. Stay at my gram's house there and reconnect."

Elena seemed sad but she nodded her head. I saw in her eyes she understood they needed the time alone. "Okay so we have Blondie and Mr. OV going to England, Gilbert and Witchy going to the mountains, Ash going to check out hot blondes in LA, and you two who seem awfully quiet. What's up Ric?" I run down the list and point at Ric. I have a feeling that this is probably somewhat of a good bye party now rather than just a friendly get together.

"Jenna and I are moving too. I've been offered my job back at Duke and I accepted."

I feel Elena sit down on the bench in front of us and literally deflate. I sit next to her and rub her shoulders. "Nobody stays in one place forever babe. Plus it's not like they're all leaving forever. We'll see them again, hell I'll fly us to England once a month or something if that's what you want to do." She looks up at me and smiles.

"I know. I just thought this was a perfect place to say See ya Later. I mean the school, it's where it all began for all of us." I look around and nod my head. She's right in a way. Blondie chooses this moment to clap her hands and call the attention back to her.

"Great point Elena! Which is why I think we need to take a walk through the school. Memory lane and all. One last big hoorah!"

Everyone looks at her like she's crazy but none of us object to her idea. It actually seems like a good way to say goodbye. I put my arm around Elena's waist as we walk in the front doors behind Klaus and Caroline. "This is where you met my saint of a brother correct babe?" I nod toward the front office and Bonnie and Caroline bust out laughing. Apparently my commentary will be the highlight of the tour. It's what I'm known for, making the girls laugh. "And to your right you have the gymnasium where I met my drinking buddy and danced so many dances with my beautiful wife."

"Not to mention the crazy vampires that attended those dances and chased Elena around. Oh and Stefan got compelled by Mr. Evil himself over there." I high five Jeremy as he adds to my commentary.

"Come on lovelies there had to be more good memories here than bad am I right?"

I hear the girls giggle as they skip ahead of us. They start pointing at random places and rooms and I can hear their mumblings with my vampire hearing.

"First kiss with Matt."

"First kiss with Tyler."

"Senior prank night."

"First class I got detention in."

"Ric's old classroom, enough said."

"Hallway I threw Damon on his ass in after I transitioned into a vampire."

"Classroom I kissed my sired to vampire boyfriend in."

"Room where Tyler woke up a hybrid."

Finally we ended up at the swimming pool. We all spread out and just looked around. This was it, the last time we'd be in a room together. At least, a room in a place where we all had so many memories. They weren't all good but most of them were. I look at Jeremy and he nods his head. It's amazing how alike Gilbert and I can think sometimes. I see Elena standing on the edge of the pool and take a running leap towards her. I grab her waist and fling us both into the pool. At the same time Jeremy grabs Bonnie and jumps in with her. When Elena makes her way to the top of the water she glares at me.

"What the hell Damon?!"

I shrug. "Might as well have a little fun Eleeeenaaa" I drag out her name as I jump out and push Caroline in the water along with Klaus. Caught them off guard but wasn't fast enough because blondie grabbed my shirt and pulled me in with her.

"Oh what the hell." Ric grabbed Jenna and jumped in with her.

Asher was the only one not in the water but he was laughing quite a bit at us splashing each other. I saw Elena get out and walk over to him. He was sitting on the steps that led to the door and she sat next to him. I tuned out their conversation and continued to dunk people underwater. Fun, we were having fun. Finally I hear Asher yell as Elena pushed him in the water. Elena walked over to where she had set her purse down and pulled out her iPod. She turns on a song and jumps back in the pool. As the song starts playing we all stand still and listen to the lyrics.

_This is where the chapter ends  
A new one now begins  
Time has come for letting go  
The hardest part is when you know  
All of these years  
When we were here  
Are ending, but I'll always remember_

_We have had the time of our lives  
__And now the page is turned  
The stories we will write  
We have had the time of our lives  
And I will not forget the faces left behind  
It's hard to walk away from the best of days  
But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend  
In the time of our liv__es_

We all smile and continue laughing and splashing around with each other. The song is definitely one that describes our group. There have been people we've lost but we've had the time of our lives and in all honesty none of us would change one thing about it.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own the vampire diaries and I don't own the characters.  
This takes place after the events in my fanfic Soulmates always find a way.  
The POV's will be from Damon and Elena.  
Enjoy.  
Feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_**This will be the last chapter of this story. It will all be from Elena's POV.**_

_**The names for their children I can not take credit for. I couldn't think of any names myself so I used some that were left in comments. They belong to meskin10.**_

_**Thank you all for reading and enjoying the story. There is still one more dramatic thing that happens but I'm a sucker for happy endings so...yeah. **_

_**At the end of the story there will be a preview for a new story I've already started. It will be very different from this one, it will still be Damon and Elena but everyone will be human and there will be no supernatural things. It will be dark and crazy, he will have to save her and she will have to fight for him. **_

_**Tell me what you think about the ending of this one and if I should attempt to start the new story. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**-Megan**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24- The perfect ending**_

_-8 years later-_

"Daddy! That's not fair you can find me by my heart beat but I can't find you because I'm not like you. That's cheating!" I heard Aria laugh the words as Damon once again found her way too easily in the field behind our house.

"It's not cheating, it's using my strengths to the best of my ability. Isn't that what your mother would say?"

I roll my eyes as I walk up behind him. No doubt he's raising an eyebrow and wearing that ridiculous smirk. I put my arm around his shoulders and whisper in his ear. "Let me show you my abilities babe." I tighten my grip and send him flying across the field.

Aria laughs and jumps on my back quickly. Damon lands on his feet ever so gracefully and growls at me. I wave my fingers and vamp speed Aria and I to Sebastian's hiding spot. We carefully watch as Damon makes his way to the small lake where we are hiding behind the bushes. "Shh." I place my finger over my lips and move from behind the bushes. I hear them laugh as they see me walk right behind Damon. Surprisingly I don't think he knows I'm right behind him, he's too focused on ruining their game of hide and seek. Right as he's about to find them AGAIN, I pounce on his back and flatten him on the ground.

"Found you Damon!" He growls and quickly turns the tables and has ME on the ground beneath him.

"Hmm protecting someone Lena? Who ever could that be?" He smiles and cocks his head towards the bushes and the kids laugh again. Who would have thought they like it when mommy and daddy act like this. Mommy protecting their hiding spot while daddy makes snarky comments.

The next moment I hear Sebastian and Aria scream. Suddenly Damon is off of me and literally ripping the bush apart, they're gone. We look at each other and instantly both listen for the very familiar heart beats. I hear them in the house, within seconds Damon is standing in the front doorway and I'm in the back. They're in there but with who? No one else was here.

"I'm giving you one warning to let the kids go before I rip your head off."

Damon's words came across menacing and cold, I smile and nod my head. We enter the house at the same time and look upstairs. Their heartbeats are on the second floor in the game room. We walk up and freeze in the doorway.

"You know...it's not wise to leave your kids alone behind bushes. You never know who will pop up."

I run over and ram Jeremy into the wall. My brother is back! "Jer!" I haven't seen him since that last day at the school.

"Hey sis. By the way..." He looks at Damon. "I don't like death threats Salvatore."

"Neither do I vampire." I turn around and Bonnie has Damon pinned to the wall in the hallway. She immediately releases her spell on him and starts laughing while pulling him in for a hug.

We sit and catch up with each other for hours. Finally it's time for the kids to go to sleep. Jeremy tucks them in and I set up the guest room for him and Bonnie. They seem really happy and it's almost like they aren't vampire and witch anymore, just Jeremy and Bonnie, which is really great. We all decide to actually go to sleep because apparently Jer and Bon have some big surprise planned for Damon and I's anniversary tomorrow.

The next morning we wake up to find that not only are Bonnie and Jeremy eating with our kids but apparently our house has become a breakfast cafe to my parents along with Damon's mother. The doorbell rings and Damon growls.

"I swear to God if you invited the paper boy to breakfast Bonnie Bennett..." He stops talking when he opens the door.

"Lucky for me I'm not the paper boy."

"Get in here Asher. What are you doing home?"

They walk in the kitchen and he sits down right between his little brother and sister. "That's a stupid question dad. It's your anniversary where else would I be? Plus...the witch threatened me if I missed the surprise par..."

"OKAY! Now that Asher's here we can go! Chop chop everyone!"

I give Bonnie and questioning look as the cuts Asher off. She's up to something. As Damon and I make our way to our car Jeremy grabs us and puts blindfolds on us. He begs us to just cooperate so we oblige. After a long ass drive the car stops and everyone gets out. Jeremy takes my hand and leads me somewhere while I hear Damon muttering curse words at my little brother. After being called every name under the sun Jeremy takes the blindfolds off and everyone yells...

"SURPRISE!"

We look around to see the park decorated just like it was for our wedding 8 years ago. The dance floor, the tables everything. There aren't as many tables nor guests but it's pretty much the same. Our family gives us hugs and everyone says happy anniversary. It's not until I hear the familiar spice girls song starts playing that I hear my other best friends voice.

"Wow. Glad we made it for the party. Customs at the airport is a bitch to get through. We come bearing gifts though and we have a surprise of our own!"

I look up at Caroline and see her holding a little girl. Klaus comes up behind her and the little girl grabs his arm. "Daddy can I go play with the other kids?" He nods his head and they come to sit next to Damon and I at vampire speed.

"Care. When did you and Klaus adopt I'm guessing?"

She nods her head. "The adoption just came through. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch with you Lena but between Klaus's head almost being ripped off by multiple vampires that want him dead and the interviews for the adoption...I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

I shake my head. "You're crazy but yeah I forgive you."

After eating the picnic lunch that Bonnie had delivered she makes Damon and I sit in the middle of the dance floor. It's time for our present and it's soon made clear that everyone here knows what this big present is, except for me and Damon. We are automatically suspicious when Bonnie begins her speech.

"I've spent the last 8 years trying and failing to come up with something I could do that would make you both happy. I've talked to you both on the phone and I've come to one decision. There is nothing that can make you guys happier." Everyone laughs and nods their heads.

"Then why are we sitting here witchy. You've got something up your little witchy sleeve. Now, what is it?"

I laugh at Damon as he eyes Bonnie from head to toe. He's always been very good at knowing when she's up to something. It's quite...odd.

"Damon how come you're so good at reading MY best friend? Your married to ME remember?"

He smirks at me and raises his eyebrows. "I know sexy. I'm just watching out for whats mine by making sure the witch isn't going to hurt you. After this present I intend to take you deep into the forest and make you scream my name over and over."

"DAMON! Mouth! Our kids are right there!" I point at our kids who are laughing next to Asher who is acting like he's throwing up.

Everyone laughs as Damon shrugs his shoulders in an 'I don't care' gesture. Bonnie shakes her head and continues her speech.

"As I was saying, there is nothing I can give you but there is something that all of us as a whole can give you. So after a lot of begging, pleading, and promising Emily Bennett and every other Bennett witch on the other side that I'd ask for no more favors in Jeremy's lifetime or my lifetime she let me do the spell. So...we all got together a few days ago and..."

"And you're stuck with us again. So sorry for you."

Damon and I both freeze. That voice, so much like mine but with more...bitchiness. We look at Katherine in disbelief. "You're...dead?" She laughs and shakes her head.

"Nope." She pops the p. "Bennett witch brought us back. Only us though no more ghosts from the past."

"Wait a second wicked witch of the east. Who is we?" I nod my head in Damon's direction. That thought never crossed my mind.

"Hello Brother."

I use my vamp speed to turn and tackle Stefan to the floor. "You're real?!" I feel him laugh as he sets me down in front of him at arms length.

"Yes Elena. I am. So is Katherine. Happy Anniversary sis." He kisses my forehead.

I turn to Bonnie and she's smiling. "I told Emily and the rest of the family that you and Damon needed your family back. So they allowed me to give Stefan and Katherine one more chance at life, as vampires but like I said I can't ask for any more favors."

After the initial shock went away Damon was able to move again and we all reconnected. For one day we were all together and we were all a family. The Gilberts, The Salvatores, Bonnie, Klaus and Caroline, Ric and Jenna...we were all together. The danger was out of our lives and we were able to finally settle down and be the family that we always wanted.

**The End.**

* * *

_**Well that's the end. It sucked I know but I ran out of ideas. Sorry. Don't be too upset. **_

* * *

_**Like I said above I'm not done writing so here is chapter 1 of a new story that I am giving a try. It was requested by one of my friends who gave me the idea. She wanted an all human story where Damon did something crazy and drastic for Elena, while Elena also is fighting for Damon. After a lot of thinking something came to me in a dream. Here's the summary.**_

Damon and Elena were best friends and everyone thought they were meant to be. Something happened and Damon left the town and Elena behind to never look back. 5 years later Jeremy seeks out Damon as a last ditch effort to bring his sister back from the brink. Elena has lost everything and everyone she loved and she doesn't remember her family or friends anymore. She's hallucinating and putting herself at risk physically. Can Damon come and bring her back? Will Elena remember him and be able to forgive him for leaving her? Will they get their happy ever after?

_**Chapter 1- Coming home to you**_

**Damon's POV**

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Ugh. Ignore them Kat they'll go away." I pull my girlfriend back to my chest and try to get back to sleep. It's 3am and no one in their right mind would wake me up now.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"FINE! Don't get your panties in a twist!" I yell as I throw off the covers and get up from bed. Whoever is at that door better have something pretty damn important to say. I hear Katherine following me to the door of our apartment we've shared for a year now. I yank it open, "What the...hell? Jeremy?" I look around in disbelief. Jeremy Gilbert...is at my door. I haven't seen him in 5 years nor his sister Elena. He's older now...at least 16.

"Damon! Listen I know it's early but I need..."

"Babe who is it?" I feel Katherine wrap her arms around me and Jeremy stops talking. "Hi. I'm Katherine." She holds out one hand and he looks from me to her at least 50 times before he responds.

"Uhh...Hi. I'm Jeremy...Gilbert." He shakes her hand and looks back to me. "I'll go. Sorry Damon. I shouldn't have come, you've obviously moved...never mind. I'll just find another way to help...bye." He turns and walks down the hallway. He needs help? Those three words stay in the front of my mind. I wind my way out of Kat's arms and run after him.

"Jer! Wait!" Within seconds I'm down the hall and stopping the elevator from closing. I step in with him and once the doors close I press the emergency stop button. "Jeremy talk. Why did you come all the way to LA? Where are your parents, Jenna, Ric and Elena?" Immediately my heart sinks when I see his expression change when I say his parents name and Elena's name.

He shakes his head. "I came alone. I shouldn't have come though. It was stupid to think that you'd come home to help. You've got a girl in there who looks quite a lot like my sister; brown hair, brown eyes, even the same height but I can tell that girl is a few years older so go back to her. I can take care of Elena by myself. I should have listened to Stefan, he said this was a bad idea."

His words catch my off guard. He has to take care of Elena by himself? She's the older sister and surely his parents...something hits me about the way his face changed when I mentioned them. "Jer...why did you get that look when I mentioned Grayson and Miranda?"

He looks back up at me with those sad eyes, again. "You don't know, do you? I've sent emails, I thought you'd been reading them and just not responding but...you haven't read them have you? You really did leave a not look back twice. After everything that you and Lena went through...just go back home Damon and I'll go back to Lena. I'll take care of her and we can forget I came here. Goodbye Damon." He presses the stop button again and the doors open to my floor and he pushes me out.

I watch as the doors close and the elevator descends through the floors. Emails...he must have sent them to my old email address. I quickly walk back to the apartment and throw the door open. I see Kat jump from the couch but I walk right to the laptop and type in the old email address. I scan through them quickly and familiar names pop out at me. Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Ric Saltzman, and my little brother Stefan Salvatore. They've all emailed me at least 20 times each over the last year maybe more if I look over the last 5 years. What the hell happened in that town? I open the most recent from my brother which was marked 2 weeks ago.

"_Damon, I went to see Elena today. She's not good at all. She doesn't remember anyone well except you. She asked me where you were and I told her I didn't know all I knew was that you were in Los Angeles somewhere living with your girlfriend of 3 years. She proceeded to hit me and call me a liar yelling that you'd never leave her and it was only her. I'm worried about her brother. She doesn't know who I am, or even who Jeremy and Ric are. Selective amnesia or some shit like that is what Meredith Fell says it is but look I don't know if you read my emails but read this one all the way through please. I know you have a girlfriend but Elena needs you. I'm your brother Damon and I know for a fact that you still love Elena and that you'd do anything for her. She needs YOU Damon. She's lost her parents and Jenna already don't let her lose you too. Come back for her. Please. -Stefan"_

My poor Elena. I read Stefan's email 3 times. The sad eyes that Jeremy had suddenly make sense, they're parents are gone. But how? I scroll through the years and find one of the first to come from Jeremy. Nearly 4 years ago...

"_Damon, I don't know how to start telling you this. There was an accident. Elena's in the hospital. I could really use your help in telling her what the doctors just told me. Jenna and our parents didn't survive the accident. Elena is in critical condition but they say she'll be okay. Their car went off Wickery Bridge, they are still looking for the drunk driver. They were able to bring Elena back once they got all the water out of her lungs. They had to shock her with those paddle things around 10 times Caroline said. She rode out with her mom to the bridge when she heard the deputy tell her mom that it was the Gilbert's car. I'll keep you updated on everything. How's college working out for you by the way? Stefan said you're almost done, wish I could say the same for us with high school. I'm just now a freshman and Elena is barely a junior. Caroline is coming down the hall with an update now, write you later. Jeremy"_

No, no, no no. My little Elena. I wasn't there for her. She needed me and I wasn't there. I let her down, I should have been there. I...I love her. After all this time I still love Elena Gilbert. I wipe a few tears away from my eyes as I pull out my cell. I hope to God Jeremy Gilbert still has the same cell phone number. It rings, and rings, and rings.

"**Damon?"**

"Get your ass back up here. I'm sorry I wasn't there Jer. I let you both down and I can't anymore. I need to come home."

"**Be there in a minute Salvatore." **I hear him slam a car door and then he hangs up.

"Babe. Why are we going to Mystic Falls?" Damn, I had forgotten Kat was here. I shake my head as I turn to face her.

"WE aren't. I am. Kat, we need to talk."

"Damon, those words are never good. Who is Elena?"

I smile and turn back to the computer. I search for the folder titled 'My Dreams' and open it. I show her the screen and it shows her a slide show of every picture I have of Elena whether she's with Jeremy or one of our old friends or me. "This is Elena. Kat, I need to go home."

"You mean you need to go to her? Damon, we've been dating for 3 years now and you've never mentioned her. She can't be that important. I love you Damon but I swear if you walk out that door it's over. I'll follow you, I won't give up on us. I won't let you just walk away from me."

I roll my eyes. "Don't be so dramatic Kitty Kat. I don't want to hurt you but you had to know that THIS is as far as I would let our relationship go. I care about you I do but that's why I have to let you go. I hope you understand. One day you will meet someone who can give you more. I'm sorry I can't. Bye Katherine."

I grab the laptop and set it at the bottom of the duffel bag that I start shoving my clothes into. By the time I'm done I hear Jeremy's knock and I walk out into the hallway with him. "Let's go home Jer." He nods and we set off. I never looked back. Maybe if I had, I'd seen the look of determination, and anger on Katherine's face, maybe I would have seen that she was right; she'd never give up. Yet I didn't. I kept my eyes forward and only saw one thing. Elena. She needs me and I need her. I need her to forgive me. I need her to help me feel again. Maybe this is the way to stop the pain that's been with me for 5 years.

**Elena's POV**

Gone.

Everyone is gone.

Dad...mom...Jenna...Damon. I pull my knees closer to my chest as I think of the last person. I need him, but something tells me he won't come. Everyone who says they love me has left me. _You still have Ric and Jeremy. _I groan as I shake my head. No, they've given up too. They still try to get me to smile but I can tell they've given up on me.

I can tell they have because they have Meredith come see me everyday. I know I scared them and Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler. I didn't mean to, I just wanted it to stop. I didn't mean to cut as deep as I did. I just found the razor in the shower and I wanted the voices to stop. I didn't want to see my parents and Jenna every time I closed my eyes. I wanted the dreams to stop and I wanted to stop seeing people who everyone told me weren't there. I know it sounds like I'm crazy and maybe I am but I don't want to re-live the accident over and over everyday. Not anymore.

Some days I'm okay. Like today, I'm not sad enough to pull a stunt like that again but I still don't leave my room. I can hear Ric typing on his computer from Jenna's old room. I feel bad that he quit working at the High School and is now working at the Community College which only has him come in 3 times a week. I haven't been to school in 2 months. I used to go just because I knew I had to. I didn't talk to anyone but the whispers became too much. I can still hear what they said about me.

_Poor girl lost both parents and her aunt._ Most of them were comments like that. Some were different. About Damon.

_She's stupid. To think that Damon Salvatore would actually take a 13 year old with him when he graduated. He was 18, that's sick._ I wasn't stupid, I knew I wasn't. I knew I couldn't go with Damon to UCLA but we could have tried to do the long distance relationship. It wasn't wrong for Damon and I to be together, was it? Yeah, he is 5 years older than me but age is just a number or that's what he used to tell me. My parents loved Damon, so did Jeremy. My friends were fine with our...relationship. They understood. It was people on the outside who didn't. I laugh, who am I kidding. Damon probably just saw me as some young, naive, girl he could take advantage of. Maybe the whispers are right.

Stefan comes by everyday but I don't want to see him. I want him to bring Damon but he keeps telling me that Damon has moved on. I believe him, that's why I get mad. I don't want to , was i Stefan but I do. Everyone leaves. I look out my window and I see Jeremy's car pull up. Usually it would mean he was home from school and would have more work to add to the ever growing pile on my desk that I haven't done in over a year. This time is different though, this time he left in the middle of the night and only left me a note. I read it again as I shake my head.

_For you Lena. I'll try anything. He still loves you._

I don't look back at the window when I hear the car doors close. I close my eyes and picture Damon. Those blue eyes that could tell exactly what I was thinking before I even knew. His black hair that was so soft and smelled like the ocean. The way his arms were so strong and protective around me. I miss waking up next to him. He used to sneak in my window and just hold me. God, it's almost like I can actually feel his arms around me right now. I keep my eyes closed but strangely enough I can feel myself being carried to my bed. I open my eyes and see those blue eyes looking down at me.

"Elena. I...I'm here. I'm sorry I wasn't before. It'll be okay gorgeous."

I push away from him. "Damon?" His eyes are wary now. I shake my head and I stand up. "You...you left. Stefan said you left. He said you moved on. He said..."

"Elena. I can explain. Please baby, sit with me."

"NO!" I hold my hands out in front of me and he stops walking towards me. I shake my head some more. "It's wrong Damon. You and Me, we're wrong. You left, everyone leaves."

"Elena, I'm sorry. I came back...for you. I came back because you need me and babe I need you too. I'm sorry it took this long but..."

I walk up and shove him backwards. "Shut up Damon!" I hear footsteps run to the door but he holds up his hand and they stop. "You're not here. This isn't real. Oh God, I've lost it. I...You're not here." I close my eyes and start to pace. No, he can't be real. This has to be just like how I thought I saw my mom earlier, she told me Damon loved me but it wasn't real. Now I'm imagining him here, telling me everything I've always wanted him to. "It's not real. You're not really here."

"Elena. Look at me. Baby girl open your eyes." I open my eyes and he slowly walks up to me. "I. Am. Here." He says each word slowly and I shake my head.

"No." I whisper the word and run into the bathroom. I quickly lock the door and lock Jeremy's door too.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Elena! Open the God damned door!" It's Ric's voice. I shake my head as the tears start to fall. Damon was never here. He was never here. He left me. I fall to the floor and pull my knees up to my chest. I can hear voices on the other side of my door but I can't make them out.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

"Elena. I swear to God if you don't open this door I'm busting it in!" I don't move. I hear the voices again and I hear footsteps go down the stairs.

After a few minutes I see a piece of paper slide under the door. I pick it up and read the words.

_I'm still here Lena._

I shake my head. It can't be Damon. I see a pen roll under the door and I pick it up slowly. I decide to give in to my hallucinations.

_Prove it Damon._

I slide the paper and pen back under the door.

_I'm sorry for what you saw between Andie and I. I didn't mean to have sex with her. I was drunk and it was a mistake._

The paper and pen slide back under the door. This was a mistake. I throw them at my door and open Jeremy's. I start running down the stairs and out the door. I ignore my name being called behind me. The memories are too much. It hurts, everything hurts. The pain from 5 years ago it's back in full force. I see it all as if it's in slow motion.

_I had told Damon I was late and that Caroline bought me a test. It came out negative, thank God since we were both way too young and we had only been with each other once. It had been my first time but I knew it hadn't been Damon's. He was the infamous older Salvatore. The next morning I ran over to his house to tell him but he didn't answer the door. I knew Stefan was at Matt's house so I used the spare key under the mat. I walked up to Damon's room and heard their voices inside._

"_You need to go. Now Andie."_

"_Oh come on Damon. You know you had fun. I'm so much better than that runt Elena Gilbert. I've heard the rumors Damon."_

_I throw open the door and lock eyes with him. He looked sorry but I didn't buy it. I should have known, this was what Damon Salvatore was known for. Fucking girls and leaving them. I threw the test at him and walked back down the stairs. I heard him call after me but only stopped when he grabbed my arm. I yanked away from him. "Go back upstairs and have your fun Damon. I guess I was just another knotch in your bedpost huh. Boy was I dumb when you told me you loved me. Good bye Damon."_

_I walked out and never looked back._

I kept on walking now just like I had then. Maybe if I'd looked back I would have seen Damon. Both times, past and present, looking at me and begging me with his eyes to stay. Maybe I would have seen the love he had and still has for me. But I don't look back. I just keep walking. I reach into my pocket and pull out the razor I grabbed from the bathroom. Maybe this is the only way to make it stop.


End file.
